A Rose Blooms Twice
by grayfox11738
Summary: I've played my role and I've survived my fate even though death awaited me at the end of my road. I've survived without knowledge and without direction until it came to me from the jaws of a beast. Even though she was a bit... strange and unexpected, this flower will grow into the role fate bestowed upon her. OC Mentor - Darkish Ruby.
1. A Fragile Period

**Ch. 1: A Fragile Period**

* * *

It's not every day you find your way to a random club after a long day of work. No, I can't really call it work because the most strenuous activity I've done the whole day happened to be walking aimlessly in search of someone but unluckily for me that person is still in the wind. Tracking a shadow is as easy as catching smoke in a butterfly net. It's nearly impossible. I should know because I could be classified as a shadow; able to move from one place to the next with anyone noticing and without attracting attention. It's easy to do. You just need the right scent and the right flow.

For some reason this week has been excessively slow in White Fang activity. The reason being because of the top secret dust train that's rolling through the country side in two days. You would think a couple animal people would use their heads and stage small diversions during or before the larger one. The law enforcement would be too spread out with the many small hits to effectively react to the larger one. It would leave the bigger score less defended on top of this. This isn't the case.

After walking around following a certain woman with emerald green hair through the city, I stopped by some club just to catch a quick drink and let out some steam before another long night of wandering the not so human friendly quarter of the land.

How long has it been since I woke up here in this land. Maybe two or three years. Yeah it's three years this month and on this day. I never go to bars, clubs, pubs, or anything related to causal and not so casual drinking. Today was a special case I suppose. It's been three years since I first came to this world. Three years since my first run in with the Grimm of the land of Remnant. Three years since my first run in with a team of hunters and huntress. Three long and very interesting years.

I suppose that will explain why I'm feeling a little anxious. I can stop tapping my foot or tapping the glass of my cup with my gloved hand. I'm unnerved and shivering a little and why shouldn't I. My body goes into a minor state of shock every year at this certain day from twelve all the way around back to midnight again. This anniversary of mine forces my body to assume a state of vulnerability and my mind a state of unrest. My powers are nearly all gone and the weight of the world I carry upon my shoulders forces my feet to drag behind me. My steps are as subtle as an Ursa's and I suffer from acute nervous reactions to sudden movements. I don't know why but at a certain time in the month I become weak or become tired more easily but this day is much worse than all of them put together. I feel so weak and defenseless right now it's nerve wrecking. I can barely look anyone in the eye let alone talk to them.

Tailing a suspicious character is the best I can manage in my current condition, even though I did a terrible job at it. I know the woman knows that I was following her. That's why she circled the same block three times and wore that sly smirk on her face when she turned this one street into a dark alley. One that I couldn't gather the courage to go into out of free of getting robbed. Goddess above and below I hate these moments in my life. Why does my body go through these periods of weakness I will never know.

Even now I'm just staring at my drink unsure of whether or not I should drink it out of risk of being poisoned. Most poisons now a days are odorless, tasteless, and down right frightening. Maybe I should have just stayed inside all day instead of risking my life like this. I mean I could be killed at any given moment and I wouldn't be capable of doing a gosh darn thing to stop them. I can wait for midnight to come.

I took a couple breaths and just sunk down to the bar. That's the best thing I can do in this instance I guess. Then again I could take a drink. I mean, I haven't hurt anyone…lately… today. So nobody should be here to try and pick a fight with me. Yeah, no one is going to poison me without any good reason right?

I rubbed my head and gently placed my elbow on the bar while ataring into the green yellow drink with four ice cubes floating at the top. I felt my throat dry up suddenly; desert dry in fact. I really want to drink this and get it over with. If it's poisoned I'll be in pain but it won't kill me. My body is stronger than any poison I've come across just because I've been inflicted with worse and survived.

The Black Hand.

The poison is strong enough to kill you with a whiff let alone a drink of it. The probability of surviving was .01% and I'm still here. I'm that one out of a billion it seems though I was in a coma for over a year once it was ingested my a foolish past me. I was such an arrogant idiot back in the day. I believe it was over thirty two years ago and I haven't aged a day past twenty-four thanks to certain cataclysm in physical form. I don't like drinking poisons because they still hurt and give me stomachaches that last for hours. It's an unpleasant experience I don't desire to repeat. Gods above, I'm starting to get paranoid. I should just shut up, drink my drink, and quench my thirst. Yeah, that's what I should do.

I gulped but it was more like a dry upheaval in the end. I crossed my fingers after a soft series of coughs and silently wished myself luck. I took a breath and reached for the drink don't know I released until now. I lifted my drink holding hand up from under the bar. My arm must have fell from my head to my side instead of grabbing my drink and holding it like before. I suppose it really doesn't even matter. I reached for my drink but before I could touch it suddenly a tanned brown hand encased my drink and stole it away from me.

"Hello there," the person who sounded a lot like a woman greeted with my drink in, what I can assume is, her hand. I'm pretty sure if this is who I think it is I might be dead in the next ten minutes if my watch is correct. My word I've been setting at this bar ordering drinks for four hours now and I've only had three of them so far. All nonalcoholic of course because alcohol is bad for the body and worse for the soul. I just have to keep this woman busy until midnight and then I can be back to my regular stoic, manipulative, unfeeling, and ruthless self like I should be.

I gulp and slowly reached for one of the glasses that had some liquid inside of it and brought it to my lips. I took a drink of the watered down juice and water mixture before returning it to the miniature collection of glasses I had in line perfectly along the outside edge of the bar seeing that I was sitting at the farthest left end away from everyone.

This woman appeared from the direction I least expected her or anyone to come from. I wasn't reasy for a direct confrontation. I felt some moister return to my parched throat and relaxed my nerves with slow and steady breathes. My heart was beating a mile a moment right now. I can actually hear it in my ears. Like a drum being beaten into submission. Slowly, I turned my gaze towards the woman and noticed a light smile marring her pretty face. Almost out of my control I began to sort of 'check her out' not that I'm meaning too. I'm not a womanizing pervert or anything especially during these times. But my weakness to pretty girls cannot be denied and becomes a crippling debilitation on me. This is especially true to girls that have a bit of a mean streak that can be aggressive when it comes to getting what they want.

Up close and personal this woman appeared to be maybe 19 or a year younger, thin but not unhealthy so. I could see signs of past trials from the scars on her fingers that her fingerless grey gloves didn't cover same with along her arms and one at her shoulder. She's been cut, stabbed, and probably impaled to get where she is now. She built for speed and quick moment, maybe a glass cannon, a lot to give not in the adverse effect can't take much herself despite what she's suffered through. Like I noted about her hand she has medium brown skin, lighter than my own, and dark-red eyes much like my own when I use certain powers I possess.

Her eyes tell me a story and to put it all together I've deduced that she's a street rat accustomed to lurking through dark alleys and stealing what she needed to get by. She's had run-ins with the law and paid for many of her mistakes, or rather others have paid for her mistakes. I believe most of the scars she harbors are from training exercises more than life threatening conflict. She's a thief that much I can tell, albeit a good one. She still has a ways to go. When she took my drink I could still hear the sliding of the glass against the wood. A good theif wouldn't have made a sound when they decide to swipe something away out of habit built from intense training and experience.

Her hair is a light, mint-green cut with a straight fringe and bangs, as well as two long locks on each side, in the back. A strange hair style that could easily be used against her the moment she jumps or ducks away from her opponent but such is typical for this land. Every woman I've met has or hand outrageously long or strangely styled hair styles. Some are so outrageous that I've used it against them once or twice. If get into a fight with a woman with long hair usually I grab it and pull them down for a quick take down, set it aflame to force them into a frenzy, or cut it just to make them angry enough to charge in half cocked like a raging bull to the matador. Even more so when you coupled this with jewelry. This woman wears two bronze-colored rings on her middle fingers that look like very good conductors for my lightning based attacks. I found it sort of interesting that she followed another trend in the form of a pair of high-heeled shoes.

Her attire from what I can see is made up of an exotic-looking white top like jest that covered only her shoulders, the area under her biceps, and her upper back. Under that is an olive green undershirt that was more like a chest wrap that covered her breast but still showed an ample amount of cleavage. My eyes seemed to have trouble leaving this specific area. Her top literally only covered the upper portion of her torso and stopped at the top of her midriff. Her stomach and her belly button show.

I gulped and pulled my eyes away from her delicious creamy looking skin. Below this she wore white shorts, decorated with a gold coin-plated belt, with four gold chains draping around her back from two of the button clips with leather like guards covering her legs from the middle of shorts to her knees. Overall, she's a good looking girl if a bit inexperienced. I don't wish to fight her, but I have a feeling that if she tried she would be able to succeed with killing me within the time limit.

I took three minutes to finish my overview and she drank my drink in the first one.

"You done yet?" I looked away quickly because those blood red eyes where so…intimidating and harsh. I felt they would have burned into my soul if I starred into them for too long. I heard the woman giggle and walk around me. I heard her sit down in the seat to my right and rest her elbows on the bar counter top.

She casually checked out the different drinks the bar had then smiled. She waved her hand, "hey bar man can I order a drink?" She ushered the bartender to her and he looked up from the glass he was cleaned to check out the green haired woman I was tailing earlier. He sat the glass down and walked towards us and nodded showing he was ready to take her order. "Yes, I'll take one Nevermore and a claw shot please under his tab." She pointed her thumb towards me with that same light smile on her lips. "You got no problem with this…right?" She whispered the last word in a dangerous tone to which I furiously shook my head.

The bartender rose and eyebrow at us then shrugged. "Coming right up." The bartender left the the main part of the bar and got to work making her drinks.

The woman rested her chin on top of her intertwined fingers with the smile that made shivers go up my spine persisting with its occupation of her face. I huddled and sunk a little into myself just barley able to look at her. The girl drew a single red eye towards me and that smile grew.

"You know," she began with a gentle tone but I know a mask of calm anywhere. I wasn't fooled by this on bit even as she continued whatever she was trying to say. "It's rude to follow a girl," she rose up a single finger. "Then check out said girl and shamelessly stare at her chest," she worded in a way that made me cringe.

My foot was tapping like crazy when she rose a second finger almost like a count down in reverse to the level of butt kicking I was to expect once she finished.

"And not even offer her either your name, a reason, a compliment, or even a drink to go with all the trouble you caused me." Seven fingers rose all together. One she reached five with her first hand she reset and starred again with a lift of her middle finger and index finger. The middle finger was first. I'm so screwed if I don't rectify this and soon.

I gulped again. "I-I ahhh…" I could just barely say because my mind went blank the moment I started.

"Hm, sorry we're you saying something," she leaned in until she was in my space and I had nowhere to run. "Come on, can't you look me? What are you, afraid of me?" I shook my head which was a lie of course and she knew it. I could tell. "Wow you really are shivering," she stated like it was as obvious as saying the sea is blue. "That's sort of cute," she admitted openly again nonchalantly. "I've seen a few dangerous mob bosses and a known terrorist pass by you and sit next to you and yet you didn't even bat an eyelash at them."

She's been watching the entire time. I remember those men that came near me or sat a seat or two away from me, but I was to self absorbed into my own problems to care. Even when they looked at me, my own blank stare did little to entice them conflict with me.

"Here's your drinks." The bartender placed a shot glass of purple liquid down in front of her along with a fancy martini looking drink with an umbrella in it. Black like stripes swirled inside the glass appearing almost like a feather was blended in with the liquid but I know better. It's the collection of four different types of liquor and some sort of spicy fruit juice mixed into one in a say that separates one liquor to this effect.

The woman ahh'ed at the Nevermore and fell at eye level to it. One other thing I found interesting about this land is the lack of child labor and drinking laws. Teens can drink and kids can work if they and their parents so wished it. So much more different than the world I came from or the time period. The drink seemed to satisfy her if that soft moan meant anything.

The bartender and I just looked at her. He went back to his cleaning mumbling something about 'naïve children" and "shy kids like him" mostly a point towards me for being visibly distressed by the seemingly innocuous woman that blessed me with her presence.

"Man that's the big city for you," she noted and stopped to pick up her little drink. The shot purple claw shot and held it up to me before downing it. She made a squeaky noise with a pleasure filled grin. "Ah good stuff. You want one?" I shook my head and the woman shrugged. "Suit yourself." The woman sat the shot glass down and picked up her martini thing. "So stalker what's your name?"

I reached for my glass of complementary water and downed it. The bartender must have a sixth sense for this sort of thing because he brings me water at just the right time I need it without me requesting it. I felt the crisp and cool water soothing the fire in the chest and assist with the moderation of my heart beat.

"I've never had a stalker before so this drink is to you Mr. Stalker." The girl rose her head back and drank but with one eye open on me.

"S-sorry," I stuttered weakly.

The girl pulled her drink down and giggled. "No, I'm not angry or anything. I'm just surprised. No one has ever followed and kept up with me before so was more curious than anything. Funny," she chuckled to herself maybe about some sort of inside joke she though up of. "I was going to kill you a couple times and you avoided every instance." I sunk deeper into my shell and tried to lean as far as much as I could away from this monster in woman's skin. "I thought you were a good tracker with level instincts only to see they you're a timid scaredy cat unable to go into those areas I set up in."

Oh gods for once my period of weakness was working out in my advantage. I can't fake my fear or timidness because this is exactly how I felt all day and right now. She believes I'm just some freak or weirdo that just happened to find her worth following. Gods just one more minute.

"I bet you carry all those weapons just to make other apprehensive to attack your u and it works for the most part. Can you even use any of those things." I shook my head. Technically it wasn't a lie because I can use anything lethal in nature without cutting myself or someone else by accident. The girl laughed with a faint rosiness on her cheeks. "You're a little pansy I bet." And I bet this one can't hold her liquor at all. An idea came to life in my head.

I rose my hand and ushered the bartender to us again. The woman smiled and elbowed me in the side. I yelped a little but not too loud I hope. "You getting you a drink?" I shook my head. "I-I w-want to g-g-ge-et you o-one." The woman grinned at this and leaned back into her seat. The bartender came back and I gave him and signal for house special. He nodded and walked away. "Y-your very…" I took a couple breathes to put a check on my stuttering. "Beautiful." "Beautiful huh?" She finished her drink and sat the glass down. "That's a first." She shifted red eyes towards me again. "Most men call me 'cute' or 'sweet' just to try and get in my pants. I have a feeling you barely know what that means though."

That hurt. Even in my period that hurt my manhood. She took a sledge and smashed it into a million pieces, then threw those pieces into the deepest chasm she could find, and finally bombed the entire thing burying what's left under a couple tons of rubble. My god that was a low blow and it showed when the depression set in.

"Hey," the girl pat me on the back to comfort me. "Don't be like that. I'm sorry okay?" It still hurt even with her apology. "So what's your name unless you like being called Mr. Stalker so much," she teased me cruelly. I dropped my head and relented to tell her my name.

"Jaeger."

"Jäger huh?" She swallowed the name I gave then nodded. "Well my names Emerald," the woman now neared Emerald extended her hand. "Nice to meet you." I looked at her hand then back up to her. The look in her eye told me I had better take her hand or fail to humor her at my own peril. I took her hand in a quick shake.

"Nice to meet you too," my voice sounded more leveled and was missing that stutter. I looked at my watch and almost smiled at what I saw. It was a couple seconds past midnight.

"Good to know but I'd like to know why you were following me even more," she leered at me.

I leaned up from the bar and straightened out my back from the slouch I force it in before. I thought on a good answer to this question and decided to be at least truthful to an extent seeing that I can't lie. I cleared my throat and sighed out a breath I didn't know I was holding. The drumming if my heart decreased to a light tap at slower than human intervals. My heart was almost silent. "I think you're a pretty woman," I maintained the weak and pathetic tone of voice the me during this 'period' held but I refused to retain that annoying stutter.

It's about time I got back up to speed with my normal functions. I hate my weak periods like my sword Hate extremely dislikes the long stretches of time he spends out of battle. He'd rather be in a death defying battle spilling rivers of blood then drinking said rivers dry. Normally, I don't mind fulfilling his wish and this child might be the fix him and I need. The kid that honestly believes me to be some timid little weakling, which I was, but now the predator has returned. I usually don't care for girls that just turned legal but this one has ties to one of my targets.

By my estimates she's of a moderate threat level but just barely. The weapons in her little holsters wouldn't work against me if they are the normal dust shooters this world persistently uses instead of gun power. I do admit that their combinations of range and close quarters weaponry is quite impressive. The ability to turn the sheath of my blade on into a sniper rifle that fires highly condensed Od strong enough to cut a deathstalker in half was more than appealing. Slightly arousing actually. For once I can put this sword to some good use despite the back lash the rail gun inflicts upon the user.

I turned my attention back to the girl who finished another round of drinks complements of me. Buying a few drinks wasn't a bother after all not many men and women in this world could match the wealth I possess at my beck and call. Not money but wealth.

'How should I go about getting the information that I want from Emerald here?' I thought to myself. The quick and easy way would be just to knock her unconscious, break into her mind, and strip her of the information. I'd rather avoid that motion while in public though. I could get her drunk and get the info I need that way but I know that won't work. She's more than likely a tight lipped sort even when intoxicated. I could 'escort' her to a private area and torture the information out of her but I don't feel like getting blood on my shoes or my coat. Today isn't one of those days. It just began after all.

"Did you know that faunas could see in the dark? Not all of them but a good majority of them with the triangular ears." Triangular ears. She must mean cat or dog ears some of them have atop their heads. I sometimes forget that normal animals either do not exist here or are extremely rare meaning the word 'dog' or 'cat' doesn't exist much like the animals themselves. I have seen tuna and the occasional dog but many other animals are extinct sadly like ducks. I would kill to have some roasted duck right now. I don't think I've eaten at all since yesterday in fact. I need something to eat now that the fear of me being poisoned is long gone.

The girl named Emerald sighed and rested her cheek in the palm of her hand. "I didn't know that until like a week ago. You see these faunus somehow thought it was a good idea to try and rob me, the lone human in a dark alley, sometime in the night. I couldn't see a thing but apparently they knew I looked sweet and worth bothering." Emerald scoffed and pushed her glass away. "I remember the look in their eyes when I pulled out my revolvers and shot them in the legs. No one can beat me when it comes to quickdraw time," the lime green hair girl boasted. "One had a tail, the other one had the ears, but the last only had the claws. There was a fourth one but he got away after using the one with a tail as a shield. Not on purpose I think but who knows what those faunas think anyway?"

"Why are you telling me this?" I wondered because usually when I drink with my targets or possible informants they usually don't give me a story about previous exploits that make no sense to me to tell. Emerald swirled the contents of her drink quietly. I waited for a response but one never came so I dropped the topic all together.

"I killed the three of them," she suddenly admitted and honestly I didn't see that coming. She didn't seem the type to kill and usually I can tell if they are or not. She killed three animal people isn't that much of an accomplishment, but I suppose a kill is a kill. The experience is all that matters in the end. "When I shot them in the legs they didn't stop charging at me. One tackled me into a wall and got my arm. The rest of his masked friends grabbed me as well with one…" She rubbed her neck and took a breath. "The grimm masks they wore named them as those White Fang fucks and they saw a human minding her own business and thought 'score' maybe. The leader was the one that choked me rendering my aura useless. His strength was ridiculous." Emerald rose her drink up and took another sip. Then she drew her eyes over to me and punched me in the arm with a loose grin. "So Mr. Hoody stalker guy what's one of your stories other than your failure to get a girl."

I felt a chuckle escape my throat but covered my mouth with my fist before it could slip past my lips. "What?" Emerald snickered at me. "You don't seem like you've ever been with a girl before let alone talk to one with your personality. Most girls don't go for the weak sort with a lot to compensate for."

"Really," I muse silently to myself. This girl was nearing the point of being drunk that much I could tell. This might be easier than I thought. "Well your right," I decided to admit seeing that I never had a reason to lie. "I've never had a girlfriend before," I let an exasperated sigh leave my lips before turning them into a nervous smile. "What about you?"

Emerald blinked and looked back to her drink. "Me huh?" She took another sip and placed her class back down to the bar. "Nope," she chuckled lightly. "Never had a guy friend. Men are all the same, nothing but trouble. They take what they want and once they get it they throw you away." I couldn't help but agree with her on that point. Once an informant lost their usefulness I usually took it upon myself to throw them away as well but not empty handed. I'm heartless but not a bastard. I have no parents but I won't abandon someone that helped me. It kills your reputation that much is for sure.

I reached for my own drink, a strawberry sunrise, and gulped the sweet and slightly spicy liquid down, cherry and all.

"I did have this one guy I thought I liked but he only wanted me around to help him steal from others," she started talking again. "I'm a good thief if not the best." I shot my hand out and caught her hand the moment one finger entered my jacket pocket. I rose her hand up and let go. Emerald looked at me with shock at my action and even more when I reached into my own pocket and pulled out a green wallet with white daisy designs. "What the…" She gasped and reached down to her back pocket. I smiled and sat that and a blue purse that most likely wasn't hers down on the bar top.

"There's always someone better," I reminded her of this old information and basic knowledge. Emerald blinked and turned back to me with a new light in her eyes. Her lips turned up into a smile then she laughed.

"How and when did you do that?" I shrugged and pushed the two items towards her. "Well that was a surprise but not bad." She took the wallet and pulled it back.

"Your wallet is cute," for a girl like her that talks about taking lives like she's talking about dinner tonight.

Emerald froze and looked back at me. She rolled her eyes and pocketed her wallet. "My wallet is cute," she scoffed. "Thanks for stating the obvious." I chuckled softly again. "So you're a thief as well," she stated like it was one of those 'obvious facts' with that smirk back on my lips. "Your good I have to admit so where did you learn? On the fly?"

I shook my head. "My sister," I said truthfully again. "She taught me everything I know." Not everything but when it comes to the art of thievery she taught me most of the little tricks I can do. My sly of hand came from her masterful field training.

"You have a sister?"

"Had," I corrected her.

"Huh?"

I sighed at the memories that came next. "I had a sister." Even though she wasn't my sister by blood I saw her as such because of everything we did for each other. For everything I did after her passing. It was all thanks to those monsters with the faces of men over their own grotesque ones.

"I see." She didn't say she was sorry for my loss or anything of the sort which I appreciated. "Do you have a memento of her?" I reached down to the scarf that I wore round my waist like a sash. It's yellow with frills which goes against my color scheme of black, grey, and red. "That explains why you wear something as girly as that." I shrugged again.

"This man you liked, what happened to him?"

"In jail," she said lightly. "The authorities got an anonymous tip about his little cache of stolen property. Coincidentally the tip came a little after he attempted to kill me. I was a loose end I guess."

"Ah."

Emerald scowled. "Don't you 'Ah' me like you know anything about me!"

"Just because one or two betray you doesn't mean the rest are as rotten as them." I took my other drink that just seemed to keep coming and swallowed it in one gulp.

"You don't what you're talking about."

"Don't I?" I reached down for my shirt and blouse and pulled them up past the top of my mid rift. Her eyes averted with a rosiness to her cheeks most likely from drink instead of embarrassment. "This is one of my many reminders of betrayal I've suffered though."

Emerald glanced back then cringed. "Holy…" She stared at the long and wide scare running along my ribs. It wasn't the scar that was disturbing but the size of it. A scar is always a tenth of the real size of the wound it came from. She looked from the scar and back to me. I let my clothing fall back to my waist. "How did you…" She didn't finish so I did it for her.

"Survive?" She nodded eagerly. "I don't know but I just know I woke up a week later in a cave with this as my reward for trusting the wrong people." I smirked at her. "I'm not as fragile as you think." I left behind the weak and pathetic persona I had for one a little more serious and firm than the weak me.

"And yet you've never been laid." This girl is just spitting fire today or maybe it's the drink. Either way it's amusing. "And I guess acting like a total wimp before was all apart of the plan huh?" she asked.

"No it wasn't," I responded honestly. "And being on that topic of getting laid please tell me, have you ever?"

"Me?" She placed her hand on her chest then shook her head. "Nope not telling. You should worry about your sex life not mine cherry boy."

I shook my head and let out a soft sigh from the heart. This is getting me nowhere. "Seeing that you can afford nice clothes and weapons you must have a nice job."

The girl reached for her revolver and twirled it up until it was at her shoulder pointing up. "Sure, if I can afford this baby but nowadays I have a lot of time on my hands. Haven't had a good contract in a while, but my partner is a total pain in the ass so it balances out somewhat."

"What's he like, your partner?" Emerald scoffed in disgust. "He's a terrible flirt and never shuts up no matter what I say to him. He thinks I want him but I'd rather kiss an Ursa than him.

"If you don't like him as your partner then why not get a new one?"

"If only it was that easy," she groaned and let her head fall to the bar. "I'm stuck with him until miss 'burn you to a crisp' gets rid of him but seeing that we go to the same school that's impossible."

"You're a huntress?"

"Yes and no. Currently I'm in training and it's damn tiring. What about you?" She placed her revolver back into its holster and turned her head towards me. "Are all those things real or props to help you fit the part?"

"They're real." The girl hummed and reached for my crossbow stock. I let her take it in hand and with a slow pulled extracted Isabella from her holders. She held it up or rather tried to.

"Damn it's heavy."

"She's," I placed a lot of emphasis on that, "a heavy repeater crossbow with a max range of 650 meters. She has to be heavy to fight the pull back necessary to pull her bow back." Isabella spread her wings out as wide as the width of two and a half fully grown human men down string and quadruple bows all for on arrow and different modes of fire from full-auto to semi-auto. The magazine cartage loads at the side and the bottom depending the the different sort of bolt I feel like using. Some meant for piecing armor, some will burn off armor and flesh, and a couple others I possess are a little more…fun. I reached for a grove along the grain of Isabella's butt stock and in an instant the bows retracted when I traced my finger through it. She's always been ticklish. With ease I took back the lightest weapon I own back from the girl and placed her back in her home.

"Why do you carry a weapon like that if you don't know how to use it?" I bowed my head at this question. "It's like… When I can use my equipment I do. When I can't I don't try."

"That make no sense at all. Clarify," she ordered in a no nonsense tone.

"My weapons have a mind of their own and pick and choose when they wish to be used."

Emerald rose her eyebrow at my ludicrous explanation then rolled her eyes. "If you don't what to tell me then whatever. I swear you sound just like that one geek from Signal."

"You mean Signal academy correct?"

"Yep," Emerald paused a moment to take another drink and I followed suit with my own. By this time I've had at least ten while she's on her sixth. "About two years ago I went to Signal for some sort of training collaboration trip between the schools. This one weird girl in a red hood… god help me," she swore with a hard sigh. "She would NOT shut up about the different weapons we had. She was too bubbly, to energetic, to damn innocent with her sometimes sensual questions. I say this because of the way she phased her words together. Like 'how do you pop your clip into this chamber' or 'your barrel is so big,'" Emerald groaned in disgust. "I mean she didn't even realize any of the innuendos she used and the way she hovered over someone just to see his 'weapon'," Emerald made quotations with her fingers. "She's a weapon paramour to the teeth."

I snort lightly and finished my twelfth drink. "She sounds like a trip."

"That's putting it lightly. Not a bad girl and her heart was in the right place I guess. I couldn't hate her because it felt akin to hating a puppy and I like puppies."

"Dogs are an excellent breed of animal to have around."

"Yes they are," she agreed and placed her seventh drink down. "What about you?" She laid her head down and stared at me with a lazy smile. "I've been talking and you listening most so it's your turn to talk. Are you a huntsman?"

"So to speak. I don't have formal training from any sort of the academy in the land and I mostly keep to myself."

"So you can fight. It's always the quiet ones," she mumbled under her breath which I heard with my enhanced hearing. "And you have sentient weapons as well?" She questioned.

"You don't believe me?"

"I dunno. You haven't lied to me yet so you're just a loon that believes his weapons are alive." I had no retort to give.

"I do hunt creature of Grimm mainly for their parts to sell later," I admitted.

"If you can do that then you don't rely on dust then or dust grade weapons," she noted.

"Dust is annoy to use and gun power is much more versatile than it anyway. Dust breaks down Grimm on a molecular level so I rely on other weapons to preserve the body's long enough for me to take what I need. Beowolf pelts are desired my the faunas settlements for a good amount same with Ursa fangs. A deathstalker's venom and stinger are worth a handsome amount as well."

"You hunted these by yourself without dust and didn't get ripped to shreds. How did you manage that?"

"Very. Very. Very carefully." I reached for my sixteenth drink and sipped the burning liquid down.

"Are you rich then?"

"I have a healthy income, compliments of the government and different small groups willing enough to place something on the wanted board."

"Wow. The last contact was for the fangs of a Sea Odin and no one is insane enough to go against that, but I'm guessing you know who took that?"

It was me but she didn't need to know that. "For the most part I've hunted the wolves, boars, bears, and scorpions." It wasn't a lie because that was the norm when it came to my hunts but sometimes I hunt down the larger beasts deep within the lands and wilderness.

"What about a Nevermore?"

I pointed to the anti-material laser rifle I fashioned on my back. "Three shots to the head the moment it righted itself in mid air to fire its feathers at me. I got a good amount for the feathers of a Nevermore as well," I decided to add in.

"If you're such a good Huntsman then what was with the whole 'weak boy' thing you had going on."

"It's just one of those things."

I waved my hand out for the bartender and waited for him to approach. I reached into your pocket and pulled out a couple hundred lien. "For the drink and keep the change." The man with horse ears blinked in shock then nodded. "Thanks sir." The bartender left and Emerald followed his moments.

"So we're done drinking then?" She sounded a little disappointed. "It's getting late." I reached for my wrist computer and pulled up the virtual screen. "If you want to hang out you can call me if you want."

"What the heck is that?" She pointed to my VITO.

"It's like a scroll and computer put together. If you have a scroll you can just place it near the virtual interface so we can exchange numbers." Emerald blinked and stared at the piece of foreign tech with awe. She reached behind her and pulled out a small scroll and held it up. It began to glow and my screen flashed with a could characters she would be capable of recognizing writing along. The screen faded and I placed my left arm down. "Done. Call me if you even need to talk or whatever. Most of the time I'm free."

"Cool." Emerald hopped off her stool to her feet without so much as a stumble. "It was nice to just talk for once. Thanks for that Jäger." I nodded to her. "Thanks for the drinks as well. I have no money so you really came through." She winked and strolled past me with a smile. "Later, I'll be in touch."

She left out the door of the club leaving me alone. I pulled up the interface with a scale of the city map. A red dote was stationary in a building and a blue one was slowly making its way away from the red.

Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

A/N: First couple chapters are going to build OC's and certain parts of the world with some interaction towards the main cast. Oh, the plans I have won't be original as I'd like but the premise and changes that follow are more than worth it.

What's hunting beasts without a little Blood? Death? Pain? Carnage? Pleasure?


	2. Connections and Contacts

**Ch. 2: Connections and Contacts**

* * *

Most of the humans and Faunus of this world see the Creatures of Grimm as nothing but heartless monsters to be exterminated. For the most part they would be right because of how the Grimm operate. They find their prey by using not their sense of sight or even smell but more like a sense of pure emotion pouring out the soul of whatever is near it. They like myself are empaths and able to pick out our prey just by sensing their raw emotions. That's why they don't attack their own most of the time. Still, they're animals. Animals of darkness yes, but animals nevertheless so they have instincts, pecking orders, and different packs and alpha beasts that direct them.

I made my little base in the middle of this forest deep inside where I have a healthy amount of Ursa to kill and tusk runners to eat if need be. Most settlements outside the main cities and their walls are under constant vigilance because the Grimm, depending on the species, can come in loud and destructive or quiet and ruthless. Ursa charge in using their superior size to destroy houses and their mauls to bite their prey in half. The wolves are hunters as long as they have a seasoned alpha, an intelligent link, or the abnormal as I call them. Most of the wolves use their superior numbers to overwhelm their enemy but some packs are small and have concentrated tactics to move in quietly and strike when humans least expect it. It's quite impressive to see 'mindless monsters' work in such a coordinated fashion.

For the most part, they leave me alone and the alpha have learned the hard way that I'd kill them if they came too close to me and my home. The abnormal stay away because the last one that attack me became my pet and still is. I don't kill what I can use for later. My abnormal Beowulf makes a good mount and didn't take long to train. Like most animals you just have to show them who's on top and how isn't. I usually keep my presence under wraps so not to excite the wrong Grimm into finding the source of my darkness but once close enough, like all animals, you don't mess with a monster greater than yourself. I still haven't gotten my hands on a good Nevermore to ride but it m sure I'd have to go up north to the find a good one. For now, my wolf will do since he doubles as my guard dog.

I walked pass a pack of Ursa that saw me but did nothing to engage me. For once I'm not cursing the emptiness of my soul if it keeps these creatures off me. The common Grimm that is not the alpha or abnormal that dwell deeper in the forest don't recognize me as human. It's mostly the ones with a brain the see my shape and attack blatantly.

I passed by the lake I get my water from to the clearing I made for my home. I've always seen myself as a proficient landscaper, carpenter, and architect if I do say so myself. The house I made is for myself but can fit three people inside comfortably. The inside is quite large because it triples as my storage space, workshop, and living quarters into one instead of separately.

Outside the main double doors rested a Beowulf that early stood eight feet in the air on its hind legs, claws so large and shapely they could rend the bark off a tree with ease, a maul large enough to fit three men's heads inside couple with razor blades for fangs, and eyes so red you'd think you were gazing into the pit itself. The beast holds bulky legs for powerful and sudden bursts and speed same with the ability to sustain it. Its arms are half the size of its legs be what it lost in power it gained back in speed. On top of its head the wolf wore a fragment of a mask with a red line leading from the top of its head to its snout. The fur like most Grimm was black but has grey painted spots here or there with red streaks on his legs.

I walked up toward the house and its ear twitched from the sound of my coat moving in the wind. I have always stepped lightly to mask my movements so even Grimm couldn't hear me but the abnormal earn their title for a reason. The wolf growled and looked up moments from springing into action until he saw me. The wolf tilted his head when he saw me approach and laid back down. "Good morning Uldrich," I greeted the abnormal Beowulf snort at me and stared at me with expectancy in those glowing crimson eyes.

Unlike some of the other Beowulf in this forest this one greatly resembled the werewolf of earth but at the same time almost a hybrid between the two species. The mask is worn, fragmented, and shown that he wasn't just another one of one of the few species of Beowulf I have seen. I'm still not sure if Grimm have an exact gender, but he's smarter than most and takes well to my teachings. His claws don't have the bone plating that the Beowulf of the forest closest to civilization have lowering durability but the trade for versatility more than makes up for it. For a time now Uldrich has accompanied me during the long hunts. After a year and a half together, I'd say we've become… Something. I'm not sure what.

I reached into my knapsack and pulled out a chicken. Uldrich rose his head up making me sigh. "So, the only reason you waited for me was so I could give you food?" The Beowulf made a series of growls that had to be his version of a laugh. I shook my head and tossed it to him. Her reach out and snagged the chicken in midair with his right claw. He opened his maul revealing his fangs and swallow the chicken whole. I walked to Uldrich as he rested his head back down in content. I reached down and scratched behind his ears. He mewed and allowed me to continue.

"Any trouble whilst I've been gone." Uldrich shook his head. "Good."

I left my abnormal to his devices and entered my house. I kicked off my boots at the front slab of concrete and pulled my hood off along with my face mask. My back was a little sore from the tumble I took on the way here. While trying to out run a pack of skull Beowulf I found myself at the edge of a steep downward slope. Seeing no other options at my disposal I took the leap down and slide along the rock and gravel. I hit the bottom hard and landed with my feet pointing up while laying down on the sloop. From there I reached for Black Widow and shot every Beowulf that followed me down that slope. Took me at least thirty minutes to skin all fourteen of them that. I can't wait to cash in because the market is up today around the Uvean settlements. The demand for pieces of intact Creatures of Grimm just keeps going up and few take up the challenge of hunting the Grimm without dust fueled weaponry like myself.

I undid the cuffs at my wrists and the collar at my neck. I pulled my hooded coat up and off my body from under the straps of my weapons. It left me armed still and with my armor on that blended well with my blouse and coat. With my boots off I stepped into the house from the front portion and wandered through the large living room I built with a sliding see-through door in the back. I took a left to my workshop. A forge, smelter, a good number of trophies from different renegade Huntsmen and two Huntress I have had to deal with, for a good bounty of course. One of the sword shotgun weapons was missing and one of the two pistol cleaver weapons as well.

I can only think of one person that could get place my defenses unscathed enough to crawl let alone grab something of mine. A prior target of mine I've yet to rend this world free of. If I see potential in someone, even in a target, it's not too difficult to stage their deaths and have then work for me. Uldrich warmed up to the target that much I know. That person took them without telling me, again.

I left things as they were and went to my storage past the forge. I need to clean this place up a little. It's so messy with weapons and different armor laying around in an unorganized fashion. I shook my head and continued to the storage area. It's all one large room, the workshop and storage area, just one had concrete floors and the other wooden. I passed over to the wooden side and walked past the racks of furs and different forest clays I've collected to make good paint for Uldrich or myself. Before this was weapon and armor storage. Racks and wall mounts with different tools of the trade I've been experimenting with. My knapsack of bottomless space has and always will be the greatest gift I have ever received from mortal human hands. If it fits between the lips it can store anything. It's limit all depends on the one using it. It stores food, gear, and other miscellaneous items but the weigh accumulates as one. The positive note of this is that the weight is distributed evenly throughout the body.

I stacked the furs I took and laid them with the rest to be sold for later. The Uvean settlements are a small ride away. Thirty minutes at the most on top of Uldrich. Forty-five if I go on foot and run myself. I don't think Kindle will be back any time soon same with Match so I guess I get some work done. For the most part I sell my furs for cheap and I bulk to the Faunus. Many humans are jealous that I rarely sell to them but that the nature of the beast. The Faunus need these things more and it helps protect the settlements especially when they make leather armor from the pelts. Grim pelts, since the discovery of using Grimm like normal animals, have hit an all-time high since I stopped hunting to research this white fang fiasco. They decided to transgress upon my business, and I can't let that go unpunished.

I don't share my hunting secrets, something that are desired even more than pelts or feathers, with anyone and I'm hunted for that ironically. To see someone like me kill a Grimm without the Grimm disintegrating after death is a phenomenal feat according to these people of Remnant. What I find funny is how simple the answer is. Use ammunition that isn't dust powered but made from Grimm armor. You just need to get close enough to strip its armor or skin a scorpion. It's easy because the armor is one big piece and you just have to cut along certain areas to rend bone from flesh. Dark stalker venom is useful for killing Creature of Grimm as well without much difficulty. Blow darts or a dart gun are simple to create. Once the dart penetrates soft flesh I just have to wait few minutes later and you're completely paralyzed or dead. It depends on the species of death stalker.

I journeyed to the weapons racks and relinquished most of my weapons on my own personal rack and wall mounts. My chest piece hung on a mannequin I had to the side but I keep my forearm, thighs, and shins protected still. I needed to get to work on those pelts and to get them ready for trade before I set out again. It will take me four or so hours to clean, dry, and condition them all seeing that I've really been saving up for months now. I cleared a table of scrap metal and sword parts and grabbed some oil. I sighed and took the first stack of pelts and got to work.

"What ya doing?"

"Ah!" I grabbed my chest and slammed my head against the table in my attempt to get up. "Goddess and God damn it!" I cursed and gripped my heart but missed a couple times. I panted and sat back down on my chair at the edge moments from having some sort of heart failure from the shock.

"Hehehe ahah," I heard someone snicker behind me. I breathed hard in an attempt to calm my heart before I have an attack before turning back around to glare at the woman who snuck up on me.

"Aerial!" The woman standing at least five feet eight inches, being only two inches below me and yet looked down on me, wore a sly sneer on her lips. "What did I say about sneaking up on me?"

The woman just shook her head and took me by the shoulders. She forced me back down to me seat and gently pushed me back to the table. "That time of the month huh?"

I frowned and turned my head away from her. "Leave me alone," I said as firmly as I could because I'm still a little under the weather. Midnight restored most of my original functions but the fact I ran away from a pack of Grimm shows my period is still affecting me to a point. My annual weakness period and my monthly one all consecutively in two days. My luck I swear. Slowly but surely, my 24-hour weakness period is coming to an end. The sad part about my period is that my sense of presence is the last to come back, and I'm still emotionally unstable and shows in my outburst.

She rubbed my shoulders in hard but gentle little circles. "Anyway, your time is almost up. Another hour maybe less, it's close to noon." I sighed in response mainly from the massage. "Where have you been?" She asked me but I felt I should have been the one asking her that.

Aerial Skyhearth, the huntress that was convicted of the murder of one of her partners whilst on mission. It wasn't until after her "death" that she was found to be innocent. A little personal quest she asked me to assist her in. She's an abrasive woman that speaks her mind without a filter. Subtly while talking or fighting isn't her way but when it comes to killing Grimm she was known as the Bird of prey for a reason. She comes from above, below, or in your blind spot for the first and final strike. I fought her and honestly her style is like mine. It's just when in direct confrontation she's wilder than she needs be. I could have killed her but being only a 17-year-old and a new huntress on her first mission I felt it would have been a waste. Color me surprised when I found out the one guilty of the murder was working for the Schnee Family.

I brought my head up and groaned. "I was researching this one girl's connection to the Dust burglar that's running the country dry."

"Any fruit?"

"Definitely," I said with my hands wandering back to my task. Aerial snort and rolled her eyes at my tone. "What? I need to find this man responsible and make him pay for taking all that dust."

"The only reason your chasing this guy is so you can steal back all that dust for your own use." She wasn't wrong about that. The sheer amount of dust they are reaping is truly impressive and I could do much with that much dust at my disposal. I sat the oil I had down and stood up. I rolled my neck and took a breath then let it out. I felt her presence behind me progressively getting brighter.

"Finished with your merchandise?" She joked but I found my work to be serious. It helped pay off the bills for the dust I need to keep everything running that my solar panels can't. Dust is expensive as hell now because of this dust thief. I researched to find that with this stock pile of dust I'd never have to shop for dust ever again. I may come off as selfish to most but I'm an opportunist in every way. Stealing from law abiding citizens is illegal but stealing from criminals on the other hand is a different story. I'm closer now and that Emerald girl could lead me to the treasure trove of dust.

My thoughts drew towards the way I'll need to transport the dust here for use and refinement. I will need to get my hands on a refinement center and the bodies to fill it. By bodies I mean workers of course. I have a good amount of Faunus that might work for me but that's only a handful. This will need some planning.

I picked up my knapsack full of furs and other desirables to sell and walked to the weapon rack. Where I'm going I don't need anything big so my twin swords and Black Widow will do for now. I reached up and grabbed a rifle with forest camouflage painted on its metal and stock. It took a moment to strap it to my back and grab a few clips from my armory section. Every round is tungsten tipped and made as a .308 caliber for added stopping power. This round will tear through an aura with ease or at least deplete most of it. Because it's not dust powered the round flies three times faster. I still revel in the look of shock a huntsman has when I shoot him in the chest with one of my weapons. When you can't see the bullet, it has a chance of discouraging my opponent.

I grabbed a different coat and threw it over my shirt without my blouse or chest piece. I'm going for speed and mobility today. This coat unlike my last is imbued with dust of three types. Water, fire, and lightning which helps creates a distortion field around me. I rose the hood up and buttoned it all the way up. Some would say it's a trench coat because of the length and tail but I wouldn't. It took me a while to make this. Took me a recorded hundred days and my house almost burning down but I succeeded. My hood hid the butt stock of my rifle and my coat hid away Love and Hate. Black Widow rested in a holster in front instead of my rear.

"Heading out?" I nodded towards the woman. Her velvet colored eyes drooped. She walked towards me and reached for my chest strap. There was excess strap from when I buckled my one-piece holster set down to hold everything I choose to bring. "This might get caught on something." She and I both know from experience how something as small as a loose leather strap can place you in a bad pinch. She tucked it down and put it through the loop.

"So why are you here?" I wondered because usually she wanders around most of the time and sends me info from time to time on good job opportunities. She doesn't come here unless she wants something.

"Well you see…" I groaned and nod my head down before waving her off. "Hey! I haven't and told you anything yet!"

"You got in trouble, maybe not paying off a debt, and want me to pay it for you or stay here until the heat blows over," I said in a dry tone. "Again."

"Well I… I ahhh… Damn I got nothing," she admitted with a nervous chuckle.

"It's not my problem." I walked past her to the door. "I told you last time I'm not assisting you with self-inflicted trouble outside a routine nature."

"Oh, come on Jaeger help a beautiful girl out! I'll pay you back," she appeared in front of me with her hand together and that puppy dog eye thing going on. A 21-year-old woman was doing this for some reason I couldn't explain and I found it exasperating.

"Aerial you're a grown woman and need to take responsibility for your own actions."

"Please." She begged with enlarged and shiny eyes with an adorable tear forming at the edges of her eyes. "Pwetty please with sugar on top."

I reached up and pat down on top her wolf ears making her yelp. I lowered down to her cheeks and gave them a gentle rub. Like that she fell to her knees with a glaze in her eyes. "Unless it helps me get dust, workers, and the location of a good processing plant I won't do you this favor." I stepped around her. "And that won't work a 9th time," I added in right before I reached the front door. I was already half way with getting my boots on when she appeared behind me. Her arms draped over my shoulders and pulled me back until her chest mashed against my back. She locked my legs with her own, placed a hand a little too close to my crotch, and looked ready to bite into my neck at the slightest twitch.

"I'll make it worth your while," she whispered warmly in my ear.

"Of that I have no doubt but I'm not interested." Not now that is. Aerial is a beauty that much I can say with charcoal black hair with dark violet highlights. Her hair is an organized mess, smooth and well-kept, and yet still a bit of a mess. A white bandanna wrapped around her forehead and hair keeps most of it from flying about even though it reaches down past her upper back. She has two sets of ears, one being the human sort and the other are her wolf ears. I found the ears certain Faunus have to be cute and her wolf ones are included in that. Not a very manly thing to say or think but I'm not one to lie. Her skin is rough almost like leather but smooth as well, slightly tanned from her days in the sun and it shows with her sun tan lines at her feet, shoulders, and forearms.

The few places her usual outfit doesn't cover. Like most huntress her physique is nothing short of impressive. She must be to lift an Ursa above her head with one arm and toss it way twenty feet. I tried that and got only ten feet short of her as basic. My enhanced overtook her by five feet. She was sad at this but I found it impressive. I pride myself on my raw strength but she can almost match it without her semblance or use of her aura.

"The club is called the Influx and the man's name is Junior."

"What does this have to do with me and why are you telling me this?"

"Well it's a popular club and it's said that he has connections with the man you're looking for. People even say he knows everything so it can't hurt to look him up, right?" I thought on this for a moment. It didn't seem like a bad idea and Aerial has yet to give me information I couldn't use. "And if you go and see him maybe you can set my debt straight as well."

"What did you do anyway?"

"I got into a fight and broke some stuff." She paused I suppose waiting for a response from me.

"And," was all I said.

"And the damages coupled with the injured staff, the loss of profits for the day, and the tab I had before was a little…much… and overdue from its extension." I rubbed my head and stood up out of her grip taking her for the ride. She hung on to my neck and wrapped her legs around me. "Will you be help me?"

I pulled my knapsack off and tossed it up in the air. It came down on top the woman's head forcing her to let go and almost fall to the floor. "You have to take my furs to town in the Nova region and sell them for me then." Aerial ruined her hair as she rubbed the top furiously.

"That's hurt," she cried.

"I don't care. You deserve that and more for putting this on me."

"Hey after I sell your things then I'll pay you back. Trust me when I say this you won't hate it," she said in that seductive smile she makes if she wants something really badly.

"Ah huh." I walked out the door of my home and saw Uldrich sitting quietly with its back to the wall relaxing in the sun. He saw me and I nodded at him. Uldrich grinned on the side and walked towards me. I walked around to his back and leapt up on top, placed my foot into the footholds at his sides, and grabbed onto the single strap above his neck.

"Let's go." Uldrich howled loudly. So loudly the sound shook the glass of the windows and made bird like Grimm in the distance flock away. Uldrich fell to all fours and growled precariously towards the forest. In a sudden and strong burst of speed he was off to take us to the Vale.

* * *

 **One hour later**

* * *

Uldrich came to a trot as the wall keeping out the Grimm came into view. We made really good time to get here in under an hour. Uldrich rose up to his hind legs and let out a howl that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand. Ominous but equally frightening, that best describes the abnormal Beowulf and his howls. It's so guttural and loud the entire poor section and even the large castle in the sky had to hear him. I think that was the point though. Fear and a sliver of despair filled our nostrils. It was sweet to the senses for me I can only imagine what it's like for a Grimm. I gave him a kick and he fell back to all fours. He moved closer but slowly while sniffing the air. The howl would have attracted some attention. The kind we don't need but maybe I should just speak for myself in this instance.

We reached the wall between the Emerald Forest and the Vale, from there dismounted. I pat Uldrich on the side, "thanks for getting me here." Uldrich growled and lowered his head down and pet him between his ears and under his jaw. "You can head back if you wish. I can get back on my own." Uldrich understood what I was saying and turned away once I let him go. He walked quietly on hind legs barely making a sound until he disappeared into the forest.

I took a breath and ran at the wall. I jumped up and ran up a couple feet before I had to get a hold on the wall via the many cracks on the surface. Scaling this wall has become a common trend for me and doesn't even take five minutes for me to get to the top and that's taking my time. The section I climbed to the top of happened to be the poorest of the districts. Every city has its own slums and the Vale is no different. I dropped down and grip fell on the way down to the bottom and released at a height I could land comfortably from. I'd say around three stories. I yawned softly before taking my time to enter the semi busy streets of the slums. Mostly Faunus lived here as far as I could tell but with a few humans. Must be hard to be third class citizens to the general populace, something I can relate to.

I looked down to my dark skin below the brands along my arms and sighed. Race and color, racism and discrimination never fades away. Being among humanoids other than humans can be an enlightening experience sometimes. The culture and ethics of the Faunus are close to that of humans and yet totally different at the same time. I find myself in the company of Faunus more than humans ironically enough being human myself. I must find solace with the beast people or something of that nature.

"Ahhh!" I felt something hit my legs and looked down. It was a little Faunus boy by the looks of his red and white tipped tail. He was on his rear rubbing his nose with tears at the edge of his eyes. "Ow," he whined. "What did I hit?"

"Keel get away from there!" I looked up from the boy at a small group of Faunus children maybe around this Keel boys age. Four boys and two girls. All Faunus just like keep here. I looked back down to the boy as he finally came to his senses. He gasped and fell back to his hands. He looked afraid at first but that fear quickly turned into anger then hate.

"What are you doing here human?" I rose an eyebrow that he knew I was human. I rolled my neck and felt why. My hood was still off it seems. I reached back and pulled my hood back up over my head to shadow the upper portion of my face which my mask did not. I reached down for the boy and he tensed. When I was inches away he closed his eyes away from me. I took him by the back of his shirt and pulled him straight up. I sat him down on his feet and knelt down to his level. He cracked his eyes open and looked at me. Then he looked himself over then back to me with confusion flowing out his pores.

"I'm taking a walk." I said smoothly and the kid blinked.

"W-what," he stuttered and I chuckled lightly. I don't know why but I've always had a soft spot for kids. I down right hate teenagers but kids I can handle. They're a glass a quarter full at the most and have open minds to impossibilities. "I said, I was taking a walk until someone bumped into me." I rose my hand and pat the kid head. He groaned and swiped my hand back with a light flush on his cheeks. No doubt embarrassed at being pet by a stranger let alone a human. "Normally if you did that you would apologize."

"I'm not saying I'm sorry," the boy barked at me. "You shouldn't be here human!"

"Oh," I leaned in looking directly into his eyes. The boy stepped back and nodded weakly. "Then I'll get out of your hair then." I stood up to my feet and pat the kid's head on more time.

He swiped my hand away and pouted. "Stop that!"

I chuckled and walked past the boy towards his friends. They parted and let me pass by without a word. "E-Excuse me." I felt something tug on my coat. I looked down and saw one of the little girls. The girl with orange eyes and cyan hair with what I can guess are leopard ears. "Thank you for not hurting Keel."

I nodded at the girl. "I have no reason to hurt your friend so you don't need to thank me."

The girl blinked at me then smiled. "You're nice, I can smell it."

"Really," a boy with horns followed through. "He smells like wet dog to me."

"No, it's more like a mouse."

"He smells like chicken to me."

I shook my head and left the kids to their own devices. The gate to the more human sector wasn't too far away. My presence unnerved many of the populace that saw me but they left me alone. I reached the check point and made my way through. I may have forgotten to approach the guards and pay the toll to get in. It is what it is, I guess.

* * *

This Influx club wasn't too hard to find. They have signs everywhere pointing the way the whole time. Apparently, it's popular and where everyone and their mothers go to let loose if they can afford this many advertisements. The fact that they didn't have a guard in front or any sort of VIP line spoke much on how this place works. It's nighttime so the lights above lite up the dark street outside with ease. I walked on in through automatic sliding doors. I need to make a few of those doors for my house. I need to make a note of that and past it to Kindle when I get the chance. I need a note pad so I can make a note of that. I need a lot of things.

Anyway, the club was bumping. The DJ above was hitting it and for some reason had a bear mascot mask on while scratching the discs above. He's good at what he does with mixing the songs together. I felt my head nodding up and down to a few of them. The place has its restricted parts for construction. I can tell I'm one area a glass pillar stood in wasn't anymore. What did that woman do?

I looked around for someone of note but everyone was a casual black figure in my eyes. They didn't matter. Then I noticed three figures at the bar. One man and two women. With my sight, they were the only few that weren't jet black so maybe they have some importance to my task. My vision returned to normal and color took its place on everyone else around me.

As I approached the bar the man must have noticed me because he nodded towards the two girls. They spared me a look then walked a distance away. I stopped at the bar and sat down on a stool next to the man. He's larger than I am and taller as well by maybe four inches. He wore a black suit with a black jest under his jacket and white shirt under that, a red tie under that vest, and with his hair slicked back like some sort of mobster. He has a neatly trimmed full beard and lightly rugged features. He'd almost be intimidating if it wasn't emotions I could feel within him. He could use Aura as well. Maybe he's a prior huntsman. The girls have a little more aura than him but if they obey him like that then he's not to be underestimated.

"The so called illustrious Ghost Huntsman blesses this establishment with his presence." He knew my title that the locals gave me? He really does know quite a bit if he could recognize me without a word or introduction. I might have to make him an agent or get into information brokering with him later.

"And you are Junior."

"So, you know my name huh? That means you want something then." I made a drink sign and the bartender slip me a shot of mamba.

"I hear you know everything."

"I just know what I hear," he answered quickly.

"Then you know my reputation when it comes to informants that waste my time," I stated loosely.

Junior visibly gulp but stayed bold with a snort afterwards. "I doubt I can tell you anything you need."

"Torchwick." Just like that Junior stopped before his glass could touch his lips. "Where can I find him?"

"Why are you looking for him. Last I heard there's no bounty for his head?"

"He has something I want, and if I were to get it and him it could prove to be very beneficial to me and those that assisted me." This method of persuasion almost never works, but I was hoping on that. I need the right instance to get what I need and clear that blasted woman's name off the blacklist. Junior like I expected didn't take the bait.

"I don't need that sort of trouble."

I pulled my mask down smiled, and I made sure he could see my smile. I know well of the rumors about me and my smile. The last time it was recorded that I smiled a dust plant blew up taking with it over a dozen workers and an army of Grimm that overran the facility. That's one out of two other instances and that one happens to be the least destructive. Even though a crater is left from the nuke sized explosion that took place there it's still tue least destructive. A couple thousand Grimm dead, an airplane, and a nice shipment of dust were my rightfully claimed rewards. I call that a good day's work even with the huntsman I had to dispose of.

The ironic thing is that I was there to steal dust not save anyone. In the end, I was made out to be a hero because the kills under my belt and many workers I supposedly saved by drawing the Grimm towards me. I cost the Schnee company some couple million lien from that explosion but their recovery made up for it. Claiming that I was hired to do what I had to do to save the hundreds of workers and eliminate the threat at any cost. I killed four workers and a huntsman because they got too curious and the huntsman is the only one I killed in direct combat. It was climatic to fight on top the factory with Nevermore swirling around us and a legion of Beowulf climbing up the building to get us. It was a good fight.

I have heard that with my features to make a smile on my face would give it an ominous look. If a usually unfeeling and blank hearted man like me smiles all the sudden when he shouldn't be, this isn't a good sign. Junior instantly jumped to his feet but before he could even get an inch off his seat my arm wrapped around his neck and sat him back down next to me.

"Junior," I whispered and pulled the man a little closer towards me. "You really want to do this the fun way?" The man started sweating bullets by this time. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a cash stack of lien. "We can make this deal and you give me what I want. Or…" I said nothing else. Instead I slid the paperback towards him and waited.

The man shivered and nodded furiously. He slowly reached for the money but stopped a hair away. "One more thing." I placed a second stack on top of that one. "There was a woman that walked in here before and supposedly made trouble, right?"

"You know her?"

"This is for the damages she caused and to get her name off your little list."

The man looked at the stack and frowned. "That not enough to pay for the damages," he said so I reached into my pocketed and pulled out another money taped stack for him to take. Junior stared at it for a time. "I need money for the hassle as…"

"This sum is to keep your pelvis intact and save you the hospital costs. A good deal, correct?" The man cringed and nodded. "Good." I took my arm back and pat him hard on the back forcing him forward with a pain filled grunt. "I need contacts that he deals with." Junior cleared his throat and straightened his back. He reached for the large stacks and dragged it to the side. The bartender grabbed it and tucked it away somewhere.

"I know one contact that could help you find him. He owns a book store in the city of…" The man stopped and looked over to the side. I noticed those two girls from before. The one in black and red whispered something in his ear and he nodded. Junior reached into his pocket and handed me a piece of paper. I took it and it had a name and address in it. "I need to go to a meeting right fast. These two can keep you company." Junior pointed to the two girls behind him.

Neither one of them smiled or had any expression on their faces. They're twins each with opposite color schemes. One is red and black and the other blue and white. One seemed to be like a combat ballerina. She has blades on her boots. The other one has katar like weapons on her fore arms just retracted. The man pulled his sun glasses from his pocket and put them over his eyes for some or another. He walked away from the bar and journeyed towards a flight of stairs.

"So, you're the Hunter?" The sister in red sailed while looking me over. She took the seat Junior was in but scoot it in closer towards me.

"We heard a lot about you," the other sister in white said in the same dull tone as the other one. She sat down on the stool left of me facing me, legs crossed, and one foot on the foot rest of my stool.

"Nothing but good things I assure you." The red one got a little closed until her shoulder was almost touching my own.

"Like how you hunt Grimm without dust." The white one leaned in with her malachite green eyes straining to see under my hood.

"How do you do that without causing them to deform I wonder?"

"Did you really blow up a dust factory to destroy an army of Grimm?"

"Do you cover your face because you're ugly?"

"I thought you'd be taller, or at least Junior's size but you're not. Are as strong as they say?"

"Did you really fight team SLVR and beat them into the ground?"

"Do you prefer younger girls over older girls?"

"Can we serve you and in any way to make you more comfortable?"

I blinked and felt like a sandwich right now. With their persistent questions and how one sister was literally chest to shoulder with me and her arm draped around my neck while the other was leaning in so close she's almost face to face with me was mind numbing. I know this maneuver well. Overload my mind with constant questions, make my senses spike with the progressive lack of space they gave me, and see if I reacted to their bodies like a little teenager. I found it sort of amusing. Only sort of.

"With a bullet made of bonemail to the stomach and limbs, yes, no, it depends on who you ask, they ran way so no, depends on how either one acts, and maybe if you stop with the games. I don't make a good player." The two girls blinked to process the answers I gave them before backing off and giving me a little space. The two of them gave me a curious gaze then leaned again but without touching me this time.

"So why do you cover your face?" The red one questioned.

I shrugged. "Because I can, mostly. And for all I have done and will do its best if nothing can track me. By the way," I reached over and placed my hands at the red ones back and slid my hand down her dress. She jumped until I pulled my wallet out from her dress and waved in front of her. "You can fool a man that's drunk or ignorant but not me." The red one smiled nervously like a child that got caught with her hand in the cookie jar. I pocketed my wallet again.

"Please forgive my sister Miltiades. She gets a little too overeager at times."

I shrugged again. "It's not the first time someone's tried to pick my pocket this week and I don't take it offensively. You need more practice with your follow through."

Miltiades frowned. "What do you mean?"

"If you can you should have diverted all my attention elsewhere but you failed to capture my sense of touch meaning it was still sharp over my entire body. I felt your fingers slid in and extract my wallet."

"If you knew that then why not stop me?"

"Miltiades," the white dressed sister scorned.

"I want to know."

"So, you can learn where you went wrong. Pick the wrong pocket and next time it might be a man with a knife to the liver just for you."

Miltiades nodded. "So, you're a thief?"

"At times. It depends who I'm stealing from. I have no problem taking from large criminal organizations or big corporations."

The white sister nodded in approval but Miltiades turned her head over. "Why is that? Stealing from big criminal organizations can come back and bite you."

"Because the authorities, if they are smart, will do nothing and as for the corporations, they get where they are by illegal means all the time. Look at the Schnee. Most of the business partners they grow from use 'slaves' as their primary use of labor," I made quotations with my hands.

"Really," the white one asked genuinely surprised.

"The Faunus people are often used as cheap labor or just for labor period. You see the corporations force the governments to do something insensible like increase taxes. In doing so they force working class citizens to take in loans to survive but these loan companies belong to the corporations."

Miltiades eyes widened in realization. "So, they keep them in debt to hire them for paid labor that recycles right back to them anyway."

I nodded. "Exactly. That's one of many reasons I live in the forest."

"You live in the forest?" The white one questioned.

I'm getting tired of this white one thing. "I know your sister's name but not yours. If you don't mind me asking, what is your name," I asked politely.

The white one seemed to be the more dignified of the sisters and seems to appreciate my gentleman like persona a good deal. "No, I don't mind. My name is Melanie." She rose up her hand with her palm facing to the side as if she wanted a hand shake.

I pulled my mask down and took her hand. I brought it to my lips and touched to top with a light kiss. "A pleasure to meet you." Melanie looked to me in shock then smiled. I let go of her hand and pulled my mask back up.

"You're quite the gentleman."

"No, I'm not," I shook my head. "I just act more refined than most of the men your around."

"You're pretty perceptive as well," Melanie added in on top of that.

"And he lives in the forest with the Grimm," Miltiades said getting everything back on track. If I'm not mistaken I'd say she was a little jealous at the attention I just gave her twin.

Melanie hummed at the resurfacing of topic. "Do you live in a shack or something like a mountain man," Melanie joked.

"Maybe he wears all that stuff to cover his rugged features," the other sister joked as well. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a scroll. A picture came to view of the front of my home in the middle of the clearing with the stumps still in the front. In the background, you could see a whole manner of Grimm lurking around with Uldrich resting in front of the door.

"That's your house?" Melanie eyed the picture.

I showed it to Miltiades as well. "It isn't not shack Melanie that's for sure."

"Indeed, did someone make a house out there and you bought it?" I shook my head. "I cut down the trees, leveled the land, and built the house myself. Took two years to finish I believe."

"All while Grimm were lurking around?" Miltiades asked this time.

"I did a couple… Tribal actions to make them stay away."

"Like what?" Miltiades questioned with a soft tilt of her head.

"I killed a few Ursa and left them hanging in tree around my lot to make the rest go elsewhere while I worked."

"Wow," was all Miltiades said to word out her awe at my actions. The magnitude of my feat was easily recognized by the two. "And you live there alone with no one else?"

"Technically speaking yes."

"Why would you live in the Grimm infested wilds? It's dangerous and you never know what might happen."

"You worried about my wellbeing Melanie," I teased lightly and the girl's cheeks flushed a twinge.

"N-no I didn't say that," she turned her head away.

"You got my sister flustered, maybe you are my type."

"Miltiades!" Melanie growled and glared at her twin. Suddenly the two started giggling and laughing amongst each other.

"You're one interesting guy you know that?" Miltiades said with a smile of her own. "Not at all what we expected right Melanie?"

"Not at all how we thought indeed Miltiades."

"I get that a lot." There was a pause on all conversation for Melanie to order three drinks.

"So what sort of girl do you like," the bold Miltiades blurted out.

"Sister I doubt he's comfortable with that question."

I took a drink and finished it in one go. "It's okay." I looked up to the skylights and thought on it. "I guess you can say it's more about feel than anything." Both girls looked at me. "What I feel coming off of you and what I see you do depicts whether or not I'll wish for anything other than acquaintanceship from you." They just sat there and looked at me still. "The woman can be good or evil, it matters not to me as long as she's smart enough to know herself enough to know me as well." The two girls still just stared at me.

"So~ the girl needs to be smart?" Melanie mused.

"In a…way. She just needs to be different. I apologize if I'm confusing you both, but it's a more instinctive thing than anything. Like I know subconsciously what attracts me enough to get into a relationship with a girl or woman."

"Okay well how about us?" I took this question seriously. I drew my eyes over towards Miltiades and looked at her. I did the same when I stared at Melanie. Miltiades appeared a little intimidated by my gaze but stood firm. Melanie on the other hand shown nothing physically but the words "I want to run away" played through her mind like a broken record. I frowned and faced back to the front.

"At the moment, no, I wouldn't willingly become attached either one of you like that." That might as well have been a punch to the gut for them. I'm sure they've been hit on a fair amount of men but I turned them down hard. I held nothing back, but they did ask for it. Miltiades' mouth opened and her eyes widened in shock. The other sister looked complacent for some reason after recovering from her own shot.

"For the moment?" Melanie picked out at these words on purpose. Already I was starting to like her a little.

"So, you could want to be with us later just not now?" A recovered Miltiades finished for her sister.

"You both have a great amount of potential but as of now and in your current roles you'd might never reach your peak."

"Hm…" Melanie mused on what I said.

"So you like girls that actively improve themselves instead of following flow and staying put." They really are twins it seems because Miltiades' getting warmer. I felt the edge of my mouth rise then fall as fast as it came. "Sister we made him smile," Miltiades remarked.

"I saw sister. Maybe we have what it takes."

"Everyone has what it takes but it's about what you to get there. But you shouldn't waste your time chasing after shadows. There almost impossible to catch." I pushed off the bar and dropped enough lien to pay for the drinks for the three of us and then some. One thing I'm not short on but need is money. If only I had more dust.

"Where are you going?" The sisters asked together in perfect harmony.

"I have things to do."

"We should trade numbers!" Miltiades yelled out with her scroll out. I turned my head over on it then shrugged. I could plant a bug into their communicator and listen in on their talks with Junior. I tugged on my sleeve and brought up the interface of my VITO. "Okay just hold your communicator near the virtual screen and our numbers will trade automatically."

"What's that thing?"

"A gift from the Bolus company. One I'm sure they won't miss much." Both girls leaned in towards me with their communications devices up. In moments, the information trade was complete and the bugs places. "Tell junior his little tactic won't work on me and if he crosses the line I won't kill him. There's much worse fates than death." The two girls cringed. "But anytime you wished to meet, call me and I'll see if I can make it. Most days I'm just working so I could use some down time." The two rebound with smiled on their identical faces.

"We can do that right Miltiades?"

"We Do need a shopping partner Melanie."

I bowed my head a bit to them and walked out the club.

Bump! "Ahh, damn it. What did I hit a damn steel wall?" This young blonde girl with overly long and big bushy hair brought her hand up to her nose. "Hey buddy watch where the hell you are…" I glared down the teenage girl with total apathy. I could tell that this girl's a huntress in train just by the bracelets on her wrists and ammo pouch on her sides. "Whoa you have red eyes dude?" I rose an eyebrow and shook my head.

"And you have lilac eyes," exclaimed as loudly as her copying her to a tee.

"Well yeah I was born with them."

"I wasn't born with mine."

"Then how the hell are your eyes red?"

"You don't what to know the answer. Aren't you a little young to be at a club like this. Most 16 year olds are usually swooning around boys in high school instead off clubbing."

"Okay buddy," the girl placed a finger in my face. "One: my names Yang. Yang Xiao Long. Two: I'm 17 not 16. You see these?" She hopped a little and her breasts bounced pronounced from their size. "Most 16 year olds don't have these. Three: I don't need to swoon over boys every minute of the day not that I do I the first place," she blurted that last part that it was so believable. "Four: I've graduated from basic warrior school already so I'm an adult. And five: where I go is none of your business." She poked my chest a couple times during her rant and stopped with a frown. "You got that?"

"Sure," I said quickly. I wasn't in the mood to deal with some blonde girl that looks like she has a mean streak just without showing it. I held my hands up when she narrowed her eyes at me.

"And as for age, just how much older than me are you? You sound like you're young. I bet you're my age." I rose my hand up and gently pulled her hand down from my chest.

"I'm older than you by a hundred years," I spoke honestly.

"Haha, you got jokes huh buddy? You're probably my age so when you hit like thirty then you can criticize me over my choices."

"Okay," I relented. Like I said I wasn't in the mood to argue right now.

"Hold up," the girl placed her hand on my chest just as I was about to leave. "You look like the kind of guy that knows a thing or two."

"How you figure?" I questioned.

She pointed to my head. "Your shady and leaving an even shadier club. You must know something about something." That logic was broken but not all the pieces weren't without weight. This Yang girl pulled out a scroll and showed me a picture of a woman with black hair. I thought I felt something familiar from this girl. They both look alike and I know the black-haired woman well enough. We tried to kill each other after all.

"Do you recognize her?"

I looked up from her scroll and clenched my fists. "And if I do what's she to you?"

"You've seen her!" Yang took me by the collar and began to lift me up. My heels left the deck before in an attempt to intimidate me. "Do you know where she is?"

I nodded slowly up and then down.

"Can you take me there?"

I shook my head left and then right.

Yang grit her teeth, her hair flared as if it was on fire, and her eyes turned red as well. "Why not!" She snarled.

I reached up to her hands and pressed down on the appropriate points to loosen her girl then gently pried them from my coat collar. "Because I won't. I don't need a reason to take a stranger just because your excited and overeager."

"Please," she took both of my hands. "She... She's my mom and…"

"Ahhh," I nodded then sighed. "That explains it. Well then listen to me, your mother is digging into something that most could never fathom and if you found her as you are now you'd die in a matter of days."

"What do you know!" She was angry again but as I said before I wasn't in the mood for this.

"If you want my advice stay where you are now, in the light. There's a darkness in this world that will shallow you whole."

"And my mom is fighting this dark whatever?" I sighed, something she took exception to. "I'm sorry am I boring you!"

"You do look like her," I admitted openly with my arms over my chest. The hair, the stature, and soul aura between the two of them is alike. They're family that much is sure. "So, you're looking for your mother. Someone who doesn't want to be found, I might add. I understand your eagerness because years ago I was doing the same, but until your stronger you'd be nothing but a liability to people like her… and I." I stepped past her to her back in the split of a second. From there I walked away without making a sound in what an out looker could say in a causal manner.

"What the…" The girl looked around frantically until she turned around and spotted me.

"Good luck in your future endeavors Yang Xiao Long. Pray we don't meet again." I could hear the girls fuming from around the corner but ignored it. So she had a child. That woman. Interesting. Maybe I should research this later.

"No you don't!" I suddenly felt a pressure on my back and an arm wrap around my neck pulled me back. "You're giving me something other than bullshit you bastard! Tell me what I want to know and I'll let you go."

Her strength is impressive but not enough to hold me down. I pulled her arm off my neck against her resistance and slipped under her grip. I faced her and glared down to her with my arms coming up to cross over my chest. Yang did the same with defiance pouring out her pores. She's keen on finding her mother and I'm the closest source she has now. I took a breath and shrugged. "I'll tell you what I can but don't know where she is. Will this appease you."

Yang narrowed her eyes at me. "Depends if I like what I hear." She stomped past me. "And you're buying the dinner and drinks while you talk ya got that? For the trouble."

I rubbed my head. Teenagers, this is why I hate them.

* * *

A/N: I love RWBY when ol' Monty was still around. I liked the direction he had in mind and minds like his are a dime in dozen. Though I will admit I couldn't fight the urge to pick at it. For the most part my character will interact with the characters of the main cast for now but then it will become centered around a Rose. Which one it will be is up to debate. As for pairing as well... I'm not sure I'll bother with such especially with where I want this to go being situated in the underworld than anything.

What's hunting monsters without a little darkness?


	3. A Search Turned Train Job

**Ch. 3: A Search Turned Train Job**

* * *

I prefer to avoid large human cities or large cities in general. It's annoy when I have to navigate through crowds and what should only take three minutes to reach now takes thirty. City's life blood are its people and I hate being around so many at once. That book store wasn't very hard to find and lucky for me it was still open. I pushed the door open and saw a man behind at a shelf stacking a couple books. He looked towards the door but tensed when he saw me. I closed the door behind me and rolled down the blinds. I did the same for the window.

"Good evening Welcome to…"

I rose a hand and he stopped. "Do you know who I am?" He man shook his head. "Do you know who I work for?"

The man sat down the stack of books he had to give me his full attention. "I can imagine."

"Funny," I walked in deeper to the building until I was a few feet away from the man. "I don't work for anyone so who are you talking about?" The man frowned as I took a book from a stack to the side from the bottom of the stack without toppling the rest. "I want something here," I spoke in a very business like tone.

"What do you want?" The book peddler questioned.

"Information on the White Fang and their next heist and a man named Torchwich. I hear you might know a thing or two about him." I decided not to play the subtle card and just to get everything out in the open. I don't have time to play around before a certain someone bursts in and blows the roof off of this establishment.

"I…" The man began but I could spot an attempt to divert or like to me.

"And before you say anything just know I hate dishonesty." I reached for my pistol and the man tensed as I drew it. I placed my revolver to the side and let it sit on top of a book. "So let's not play any games and we can make this beneficial for the two of us once everything is said and done."

"I… see." The faunus backed down a bit once I began my pitch. It's pretty simple really, if I get the information I need he'll be more than be compensated for his information, how solid it is, how recent, his silence, and if he can be tied to the incident to come. It's simple for all my informants and they get the same generous sum for their assistance.

"A train job," I asked him once he reached that portion of his response. I thought on any transactions or transports going through public lines and came up with nothing. It must be a private railway and yet known by the white fang and this man. That's interesting but I had on more question. "What's the cargo?" I asked because if it's not dust I have little to no interest. I'm hunting Torchwick because of his dust thievery and there's nothing else I could care about outside of this.

The man waved for me to lean in and whispered what he believes it is in my ear which made my eyes widen. "Impossible," I stated with a shake of my head. What I just heard is insane. I've been careful and almost impossible to catch and yet they have something like that.

"That's what I've heard. I'm not sure how concrete this is though," the man stated and left me a bit unsure now. If what he says is true I need to hit that train before the White Fang do. I need to get the cargo before it's destroyed by them or transferred to it's destination.

"Does anyone other than The White Fang know about this?"

"Torchwick does but he has no interest in the cargo other than it's destruction. Other organizations want it though and what it can be used for. I'm not sure what you'd want something like that but it's desired." The man looked over my shoulder towards the door when someone past by then back to me. "Why would you want it?" The man asked. That wasn't a good question to ask me because if what he said is in that cargo is true then the defenses will be extreme but I'd do the same. If I get my hands on that cargo I'll be securing my position and getting a leg up in any other involved with it. I need that cargo. Instead of answering the man I reached into my coat and pulled out a large stack of bills and placed them in front of him.

"Where is that train and when is it leaving?" I reached into my coat and pulled out a stack that was half the size of the first one and placed it on top. "Tell me."

The information broker looked down at the stack and slipped it over the counter out of sight. He leaned over and beckoned me closer. I leaned in to listen in. "In five minutes along the West Ridgeland towards this city. It will pass through an underground route before the mountains in Bridge."

I blinked and leaned back with a nod. That mountain pass will be the best time to get in that train. Once it's traveling over the ocean it'll be nearly impossible to get on without a plane. Their anti-aircraft weaponry would make it suicide unless you're the best pilot in the world. I'm mediocre at best. He mountain pass it is and near Bridge. That facility belongs to the Schnee. They have more underground connections than I thought if they can manage a cargo like this.

I picked up the book I snagged before and tucked it away. "The last stack was for the book." I turned away and walked to the door. "Thank you for your patronage and come again," the man sent me off at the same time the blinds opened allowing light to flood the interior of the shop. The shop shined a bit with the vast majority of books all neatly stacked from largest to smallest with the spine sticking out in near shuffle form. I walked in and I didn't even pick up a lick of dust when I moved something. This man takes pride in his books and takes proper care of them. He had the missing volume of Agresisio Provali I was missing and I looked everywhere on the extranet. I even looked on Skynet and couldn't find it and you can find anything on Skynet.

You can tell the kind if man you're dealing with just by the quality and condition in which he keeps his belongings. He takes care of what's his sister I'll make sure to do the same for him. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my calling card before sending it his way. He caught it and I left out the door. If he has something or needs assistance I got his back. Men like him need to be preserved.

"About time," I heard from the side to my left. I turned my attention that way and found a very unhappy blond haired girl leaning in the brick with her arms crossed over her chest. "You took long enough ya know," she frowned at me before pushing off the wall. She brought her hair around her shoulder and brushed off a little dirt before looking back at me not at all amused.

Yang here has been following me and grilling me for information for the last two days now and it's wearing in me. I don't keep company, human company especially, for a prolonged period of time. Such exposure can change a person and female company makes it harder manage that shift in disposition.

"Let's go," I sighed and escorted her away when I took her hand in my own.

"Hey," she exclaimed. "Can you at least answer my question?" She looked ready to yank her hand out of mine but didn't. And I would have answered any question he had if she asked me one. So far it's been nothing but remarks from her own aggravation.

"I have a job to do and I… can use your help," I added on when I thought on the potential I can see within this young huntress. She's strong already as a teenager and can only grow from here. I can see her through a few of my foresight visions the power she could hold if nurtured and forced to grow. Yes, she could be useful and help her on her quest on top of this because of what's in that cargo. How the Schnee got their hands on it I will never know but this involves the both of us. Maybe this was fate that we met or a cruel twist of fate. I'll see soon or later.

"A job? Wait," she commanded and stopped forcing me to do the same so not to forced her to stumble. "What, you went to a bookstore to get information on a job? What kind of twisted criminal shady bull are you trying to get me into? I'm not here for your jobs man only to get an idea of where my mom is bro."

I turned around to face the girl with my grip on her hand tightening. I looked into her eyes and she did the same to me but her gaze quivered. "Yang, these last couple days I've brought you close to her when she doesn't wish to be found. You saw the battle grounds and evidence of her presence and even got us in trouble a few times during, remember?"

Yang pouted a bit and turned her head away from me. "Come on that wasn't my fault and they knew something. They attacked her and were searching for her so I had to do something Jäger."

"Your brash actions landed us in an ambush Yang and we both almost ended up dead," but it was more her than I. I could easily escaped but I can do that to her and her kin. I owe her too much to forsake a member of her family. I did look up her information and what I saw did catch my attention. Her parentage mostly.

"I said I was sorry, Okay don't look at me like your disappointed in me or expecting better. You don't me that well!" I just looked at her blankly. She's a chatter box and so egotistical that she loved to talk about herself. She's a closet diva that needs to dress in a way that impresses and likes the attention brought upon her. I asked what her favorite color is and some how told me kind of shampoo she uses and the size of her cup for some reason. Her favorite color is purple by the way. I didn't expect that answer with her color scheme but taught me not to judge a book by its cover.

"Yang, I've been watching you for a while now," I said and she covered her chest with her free hand and gave me the most disgusted look ever. "You know what I mean," I glared at her and she grinned at me playfully.

"Maybe," she chuckled and hit my shoulder with her free hand. "Yeah I know. I talk a lot and tell you a bunch but I could have been lying ya know."

"True, I suppose." With that I turned back around and continued walking towards the air station. I need to call in a favor so we can tactically land in a good space to hop the train.

"About this job," Yang voiced with a bit of curiosity on the job. "What's it about? Is my mom involved?"

"Not directly but yes she is involved. Her, you, me, and many more with the cargo that's involved." I rose my hand and waved down a taxi cab for us.

"How so? Why am I involved in some crime stuff? I haven't done anything to anyone… lately… who didn't deserve it." Her argument grew weaker same along with digging the hole she in even deeper. She loves to fight and fought gangs, terrorists, assassin's, and a killer; and that's just with me for three days. She's got enemies because she doesn't like killing people and still hasn't as far as I've seen. That hesitance is what's going to hold her back and get her killed one day, especially in this world.

I pat her shoulder and sighed. "It's a job that can mean the downfall of a very selective group of individuals. You're included in this. It might not effect you now but later it might if you become too renown for you own good. Trust me and follow my lead. So far I haven't steered us wrong," I reminded her and Yang scoffed.

The taxi stopped near us with it's top light on. I opened the door for Yang and she huffed as she climbed in. I let her hand go and closed the door and walked to the other side. I climbed in and sat next to her and rested in my seat. "Morning sir," the taxi cab driver greeted me with a welcoming smile. "Where can I take you."

"Yeah, where are we going?" Yang questioned even though if she had waited a little bit for me I speak she would have overheard me say it to the driver. This girl I swear is doing this on point. Never thinking ahead.

"Can you take us the air station sir," I requested politely. "Area 4 as well." The eyes of the driver widened and he turned back to look at me. With my hood and mask on it's hard to see my face or eyes and this seemed to make the driver a bit nervous.

"Ah, do you have clearance for that area sir?" The driver questioned me but I waved for him to go. Of course I didn't at the moment being why I have to call up my contact. The drive bit his lip and turned back around. "Alright sir, I'll get us there as quickly as I can." With that the driver sped off.

"Area 4?" Yang asked while I managed my contact list. "I never heard of that area before. What goes on there, shady stuff?"

"Shady stuff happens everywhere Yang, but yes and no. It's a port used by the Exclusive or VIP of note in each major city. It's security is second to none next to the Vale Regional Bank. Money is the name of the game there complete with hotels, mansions, and a casino for the wait."

"And why are we going there? You don't sound that exclusive or seem that rich Jäger." Yang cupped her cheeks as I sent a couple messages to a prospect of mine and waited for him to get back at me. "Then again you got us first class in ever train or hotel we went to so maybe you're more well off than I thought. Thanks for taking such good care of me by the way. A girl like me likes a few good luxuries," she smirked at me but I know she means that in good faith. I have taken care of her and treated her like an adult the entire time. She's not used to that, it's apparent.

"I have a good sum and own a couple assets here or there. I have connections as well just like "shady" characters like me have in your mind Yang." I got a message back with a chime as my alert and smiled at what I saw from my VITO. It read "Authorization Obtained" and Identification Profiles for both myself and Yang under different names. "So don't worry."

"Look, about the shady stuff I don't mean it in a bad way. At first I did but I don't now okay?" Yang sighed and glanced towards me in worry. I demand respect and give it but I let people know when I'm dissatisfied with their actions. Yang has gotten to know me and my habits enough to piece this together. No one likes to be seen as less than what they see themselves as and even less when it's justified. She doesn't want to be treated like a kid and so I have expectations I've disclosed to her. She failed to meet a few.

"Anyway, it'll be fine. We have clearance and an aircraft laid out for us." I didn't bother to inquire about her attempt to apologize to me but continued on with that I was saying. Yang frowned at this and looked out the window. Her ears are open but her mouth is closed. "Once we get on the plane we will be dropped off about an hour. From there we get off to get to business. I'll have an outfit lined up for you to wear as well. We'll pick it up at the terminal."

"An outfit? What do you mean and why do you want me to get into an outfit for? Didn'ti tell you I'm not wearing nothing funny without good reason?" Yang narrowed her eyes at me. I do remember her telling me that the outfit I had for her identity wasn't her style and too revealing but with us in the Red Light District of Haven we had to blend in. Being fully clothed doesn't help. Eventually she out it on and stopped getting all the attention her "normal" clothes gave her. Outsiders are looked down upon when in a faunus section of town.

"I remember us moments from getting jumped because of your disposition as well Yang," and just like that she scoffed but knew I was right. "Its just weird okay. Your world is strange and how it works isn't normal." "But normality isn't up to you and learning how to function in the streets away from your normal life is important. First you bend in and then you match and mirror."

"Sure, but I never needed to do that though. It's weird like I'm trying to belong when I don't." And she basically hit home the point if why I said what I said. Blond women, I swear they're impossible keep around for long. I might catch something from being exposed to her for this long.

"You won't belong everywhere you go Yang."

"I know," she sighed.

I took a breath and looked back out the window and watched the city blocks pass us by in the express lane. It's the only lane that leads to Area 4. The toll at the end will be costly but it's been taken care of thankfully. The man that's assisting me has precious materials on that train as well and a favor for a favor keeps everyone happy. We reached the terminal full of bright lights and aircraft of many shapes and sizes for personal use. As we reached the gate Yang looked around like a tourist.

"Calm down," I grabbed her shoulder and sat her down. Her face was glued to the window and her ass in my face. "But this is," I rose my hand before she could finish. "Blend in and don't look so impressed. It speaks of a poor upbringing outside of riches. You'll draw attention as well."

"Alright fine. God sometimes you act like you're an old man that knows everything," she shot at me.

"I don't know everything," and never claimed to know everything. "I just know what I know."

Yang rolled her eyes. "That's such a dad answer," she noted and I smiled a bit.

"Sir," the driver said towards the back. "Your clearance." I looked out the window and saw a man outside my window with a rifle in hand alert to the dirt and a scanner in the other. I rose my arm and pulled up the interface impressing the man before me.

"Never seen one of those before," the armored and masked man admitted as he rose his scanner. Our computers joined and upload my profiles to him. "That's some prototype," he awed my VITO. "That was fast Mr. Loveland and Ms. Feng. Your passes are good so you're good to go." The man rose his hand and the weapons trained on the car fell down. That taxi driver sighed in relief and Yang followed as well. She even slumped in her seat.

"Driver, thank you for the trip." I pulled my wallet out and passed the driver double his dues for getting me here in three minutes. He was really moving to get me here this fast.

"No prob sir. If you ever need a driver I'm your man," the driver said ironically even though their a woman. I nodded and climbed out if the car as the doors were opened for me. Yang did the same though she hesitated a bit.

"Ms. Feng," I called Yang with my hand out. She smiled nervously and walked around to take my hand.

"Follow us please," the guard waved up and the smaller door to the left of the large cargo door opened to let us through.

Yang struggled not to look around as we went through the checkpoints that analyzed our strides, our forms, and our prints when we passed by. I pulled down my mask to breath into a tube and Yang did the same. She seemed anxious through the first three but after that she went with the flow. She walked right up toe suddenly and whispered, "Ms. Feng?"

I brought up my interface and brought up her profile. Yu Feng with her appearance and basic information within that's all in the system including her physical scores from school.

"My measurements are there!?"

"Of course, now calm down. Mine are there as well."

"Let me see," she demanded, and I shrugged. I brought up the information for me and let her scan it. Everything that's scanned as we walked through the checkpoints. Mine are off to just the right margin that can seem real but I'm not handing them my information that easily. They'll be able to find me the moment I put anything in the system that's accurate or too farfetched. Yang is already in the system so using her actual data won't bring her harm but I'm a ghost and it's best I stay that way. Yang examined the information and glanced back at me periodically. She placed her hand above her head and then up to me. I'm taller than her but not by too much. I'd say I'm about three inches over her at the most. Her eyes fell down to my waist next and I glanced at my info. Right, the sized of my pants and something more personal is on this as well.

'Someone's curious,' I heard in the back of my mind and couldn't help but to agree. She's in the middle of puberty so its in her nature to be curious of what I have to compare me to other males. Human nature is that predictable. 'Maybe you should convert her,' the voice recommended, and I thought of it for the last couple days since we met. I could if I wanted to but It wouldn't feel right. Not yet that is.

"You can lift up to four hundred pounds? Not bad," she smirked at me and I rolled my eyes. She's physically stronger than I am in my basic form but I'm much more experience than she is. "You got everything in this huh? That's not all that sneaky if you ask me."

"You're right," I agreed with her. "It isn't that sneaky." I pulled her through the terminal that we basically sailed through while she was transfixed with my false data. She missed most of the sights and she looked around to use walking on a moving floor towards our gate. Most of the luxurious accommodation at this point are behind us.

"What that? No, I didn't get to see anything. Can we go back?"

"No," I shot her down and she groaned a bit. "Our plane gets here in a minute and we need to catch it." We walked past a restaurant and a small kiosk before turning right into my gate. I passed the man at the desk my tickets and he let us pass without a fuss.

"They don't check us or anything. Not even for weapons or contraband?"

"With the security in this place you'd be a fool to try and smuggle anything into the airstation. It's best to pay a fee to allow the passage of weapons and other contraband than to sneak it in and get caught. 25 years in prison isn't worth it don't you agree?"

Yang winced. "Yep, I agree."

"Good. Let's get on and get you suited up."

"You still haven't told me what you're having me dress in," Yang said as we walked on the plane.

"That," I pointed at the suitcase next to a first class seat. Its only one of four in total for this flight and this cab belongs to us where we will be left alone.

"Wow, is that liquor," she pointed to a small bar with a man behind it calmly cleaning a glass. She looked at me and I sighed. I waved at her to go and she teleported to the bar. "Strawberry Sunrise, no ice… oh and one of those little umbrellas too."

"Of course, Ms. Feng," The bartender bowed and quickly got her drink ready. "Anything for you Mr. Loveland?"

I shook my head and sat down in my seat whilst she grabbed her drink and crossed my arms. Can't wait to start this.

* * *

"This is comfortable… at least," Yang looked down to her outfit and rubbed it down the coat seams. It was a simple hunter's attire that female hunters of my time and world would wear. Though it does tend to be more skin tight than the male version and a bit more open with skin in a few places. It's meant for a kunoichi hunter after all and meant to draw the eyes of human opponents to those areas. Her cleavage shows through a diamond in the unitard with battle harness to connect her armor together at her legs but still show the insides of her thighs. Her face is cover by a mask like mine and her coat covers her body outside the chest area and stopped at her waist. The coat tail with metal segments along from waist to shin would protect her back and the back of her legs. I couldn't fit that hair of hers into a hood so I was forced to use a common hunters cap that angled in from the back at two points to the final in the front.

"You look fine," I waved off her worry or concern.

"Yeah I do but still, this feels weird. It's hard to breath with this mask as well. How do you manage?"

"I think about why it's used and it's to keep blood of your kills from getting into your mouth or nose. It's to keep the smell of death and decay from choking you as well. It's a good filter."

"Oh, well that's dark. And the coat."

"It's a fitted mixture of defense in certain areas but meant for speed and agility. Taking a heavy blow from this will hurt so watch out." I pulled my chute to my back and rolled my neck.

"Okay, so what sort of job is this… and why are we in the cargo hold?" Yang looked around the cargo hold as I rummaged around for another parachute. I found one and tossed it to her.

"Because our stop is coming up soon and you need to wake up."

"What… is this a parachute?" I nodded. "Why would I need a…"

"Hunter sir your have the orange light," we heard over the intercom above. I walked over to the edge of the cargo door as it began to open.

"Wait, are we jumping? That's insane."

"Our job is below and we need to go. It'll be fine so put that on."

"Why can't we land first?"

"Because the plane can't land in a forest. Put on your parachute," I stressed in her ear.

Yang grit her teeth and put on her pack and walked up to me.

"Approach the edge!" we heard and I walked up to the edge of the cargo door.

"This is crazy," Yang shook her head and I pat her on the back.

"You have the green light sir… Spread your wings and fly."

I leaned forward and tucked my feet in and rolled through the air. After a couple rolls I spread my arms to right myself and shot into a nose dive. "Whoa hooooo!" Yang dove waved at me from at least fifty or so meters away from me. I shook my head with the ground coming fast. The light on my pack turned orange from red and I broke my dive to spread my arms and legs to slow my descent. Yang dove down still which is something she'll regret. I should have explained how this jump works but for the life of me I thought she'd be used to this. I know they have jump school before they hit their third tier hunter training.

I watched as her chute opened and with her speed and ropes got tangled up and she got tangled in. I sighed and cut off my altitude sensor and dove after her. Yang struggled as I flew past her and cut her free as I flew by. I sheath my sword and leaned right back to her and caught her by the waist. "Hang on!" I yelled and turned my sensor back on. My chute shot out of my pack and I felt push back of chute as we slowed down into a slow descent but not slow enough. I looked around for a moment and saw the train in the distance with a ridge right below us. The train is coming to past over it. "Here we go, we're hitting that train."

"What for?" She yelled.

"You'll see." I pulled my release and we went over the ridge. Yang caught herself on the boots I gave her and I did the same until we skid down the cliff side down. "This will need to be perfect so jump when I say."

"Alright!" She didn't complain and just went with it.

I hit the bottom and burst into a sprint towards the train. We approached another drop and leapt out. He hand a ways to go and we rushed down. The train was almost here with one final drop before us. "Slow down," we pulled back a bit and waited. "Let go," I said and we dropped down to skid down just as the train was about to intercept us. "Now!" We shot out and landed on top of the train near the very front. Yang just about went over but I caught her by her hand and pulled her back up.

"Thanks," she said and I nodded. I walked to a hatch and drew my sword. I cut into the lock then kicked it open.

"Give me a minute before you come in." I pulled a dust grenade from my belt and pulled the pin. I threw it down and it burst covering the car with gas and smoke. I fastened down my goggles before dropping down on the first man. I counted 25 in this car and shot from one to the next landing heavy blows on the back of the necks and the cores of the men and women within. I left one though and held her by her neck on a desk within. The woman coughed and wheezed as the gas cleared. "Come down," I called to Yang and she dropped in.

"Damn," she looked around at the destroyed lab and the many bodies around me. She kicked one and the guy groaned.

"Where is the biometric material and the carrier?" I questioned the woman as she struggled against my grip. "Answer me please or I'll be forced to use more barbaric methods to get the information I need. The woman grit her teeth and spat at me. She told me to go to their version of hell and made me sigh. "Very well." I rose my left hand up and let Od surround it. My matrix etched into my skin awoke and I held my glowing hand over her forehead.

"Hey, What are you doing?" Yang just about intervened until and stomped my foot between both of her and startled her. I placed my hand on the woman's head and dove into her mind to find the answer. I closed my eyes as she struggled futilely against my mind breaking technique. I saw memories and thoughts that didn't matter and stopped once I saw what I wanted. Passwords, defenses, needed key cards, and finally the cargo I needed to capture. I let the woman's body fall and walked towards the head researcher's body. I snagged his key card and did the same to his mind to find this half of the password. I closed my eyes and dove into his mind and found that as well as his thoughts on the project. Typical.

"Let's get going," I growled as I past Yang fo the first door. We have four cars to get through with a health amount of human guards and researchers between us and our target. In the fifth and final car happened to be more robotic defenses with a large battle gear within. That might be a bit troublesome if push comes to shove. I approached the door to the next car but stopped when I didn't hear Yang behind me. I could assume just what she was doing without looking back. "Everything in his room is still alive along with that woman. She'll awake up with a harsh headache but alive."

"What did you do. Your hand glowed and then… like what was that?"

"A talent. Let's go. We don't have much time to finish the job and we have four cars to clear." Yang looked over the woman once more before she felt satisfied enough to join me at the door. "The moment I open this door we will take fire. I hope you're ready to fight."

Yang prepped her gauntlets and stood ready and willing. "Let's do this I guess." She sounded a little less motivated than I liked. "Something wrong?" I asked and she looked around the car to the many bodies. "It's always been go here and go there but barely any rhyme or reason. I'm not going another step until I know what the hell is going on." Yang crossed her arms over her chest with reddened eyes focused on me. I pushed away from the door towards a desk and pulled a file off of it. I searched within and grabbed a few more before setting them down on top the desk as well and opened them. I beckoned for her to approach and waited as she did such.

"This is what we are here for," I pointed to a blueprint and then the name above.

"Lapis?" She questioned before looking it over and then the other files in confusion until her eyes happened on two she recognized. "That's you," she pointed at one file containing my biometric signifiers. She turned to another file and pointed at it. "That's mom," she picked up the file with an overhead photo of her mother in the box for the photo on the documents. "I don't get it. What's this Lapis and why is their information on you and mom and all these guys as well… even Uncle Qrow?" She pulled a file of a man drinking from a flask with a scythe on his shoulder on top a dragon.

"This Lapis is a synthetically enhanced cyborg created to assimilate with the material of everyone in these files and who knows how many more." I closed my file and tucked it into my knapsack along with a few others being her family's. "With this material they hope either to clone our cells and imprint our DNA into Lapis to create a hunter. This hunter is meant to track us perfectly and know exactly what we'll do before we doing it. In our DNA there's a code that can be used against us and according to these blueprints it's going to be capable of tracking, match and mirroring, and finally eliminating any and all its targets. I can imagine this took a lot of money to build and design."

"But, why would anyone target my family or even my mom? Why you as well? What going on?"

"What's going on is that the government and powers you're unaware of fear certain individuals sufficiently enough to warrant the creation of a death machine capable of tracking us and killing us and we're here for it. Not only that but our biometric material is four cars down which we need to acquire as well. It's the only samples they have on myself and your family I want destroyed and I'd like to keep it that way. What is it?" I asked when Yang held up one file to her face. She bit her lip before raising it up for me to see and person it's on. "Summer Rose," I read off and rose an eyebrow at this.

"I know her but I don't get why this is here," she said not at all talking about her connection towards that woman.

"This… cyborg is meant to house the genetic material of more than one target. It can be used to scout and if need be clone cells. If you can clone cells you can clone much more and larger than that." I took the file from her hand and collected her family's and placed them in my knapsack. "This Lapis poses a threat to us and you if you become a danger just like these three in your family are. I don't know why but it is what it is. I need your help and so does your family right here and right now." I picked up the Lapis file and held it up. "Are you ready to finish the job now Yang?"

Yang clenched her fists and nodded her head. "Yeah, let's do this." She declared strongly. "What's next?"

"We get my and the others generic and biometric samples, we take care of the guards and destroy all research data, and then we take Lapis and leave. Simple, as well as cut and dry."

"We're taking the samples and Lapis? Why not destroy them all and this bastard," she growled and I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Because the materials can be synthesized into your weapons and Lapis is a priceless commodity. He's also very much alive being fully human once. I don't feel right killing an innocent boy without good reason."

"I don't know what you mean by that first part but okay." She thumbs up. "Let's do this." I nodded and brought up my interface. I pulled a flash drive out and placed it in the computer of the head researcher and began to download all information while uploading a virus to erase everything. I love my VITO. I SCANNED a few files and walked to the door before leaving them on top the computer.

"Let's go," I said with my hand on the door to the next car and Yang nodded her head showing she was ready. I opened the door an instantly the door was lit up with dust fire.

"Shit," Yang cursed as she took cover by the door. "How we gonna do this?"

"I'll go in first." I reached for a grenade and gassed the room before moving in. The fire kept coming as men left and right sprayed everywhere. I reached on and noticed he has a visor and mask on to shield him from the gas. That explains it. I reached for my belt at the same time I landed on top of him and slid an electric interference bomb off to scramble those visors. "Now!" Yang shot into the car and jumped up. I caught her foot and shot her up the car and she fired she'll after she'll at the men behind cover. A bit with a sword shot towards her as she landed but she twisted around and blast it back. I shot towards her and she ducked when she heard me. She twisted around to hit me but I rolled over her back and a man that was chasing me took a heard uppercut to the chin with a shot ringing in my ears. I drew my sword and sent it sailing at a bot and Hate cleaved through it with ease. On man yelled as he charged me and I caught his sword hand by the wrist. I twisted his arm then him around then elbowed down on top his helmet covered head. I slammed my foot in another sending him back and jumped up and spun kicked his chin sending him reeling back.

I walked up to the bot with my sword in it and pulled it out before turning around and doing the same to a bot that was about to drop from the ceiling on top of Yang. The girl how grabbed a man by the shoulder and blasted him twice in the chest and a third time before sending him into the boxes on the left side of the car. I joined her and caught my sword when it fell down to cut a man's in half then kicked him in the chest into another. I parried a blade with Love in a quick draw then smashed the pommel of Hate into his neck.

"Watch your head," I heard Yang say but she didn't have too. I can see everyone around me including the man moments from blindsiding her. I leaned down and she shot her hook around and blasted a man away. I rose my foot and thrust heel kicked a man in the neck, staggering him. I ran up and wrapped my leg around his neck and leaned downward taking him with me into a roll. I threw him up and he hit another guy with his rifle trained in me.

"Watch yours as well," I chuckled as I climbed back up.

Yang smirked and looked around at the cleared room. She took care of many of them with her explosive rounds I must say.

"Two down, three to go," Yang announced proudly before looking around as well at the cargo within. This car seemed to hold canisters of sorts but they appear empty. I placed my hand on one and felt a bit dizzy for a moment. I felt a bit sick to my stomach and my vision swam. "Hey," I felt a hand on my shoulder and shook my head to clear it. "You Okay?"

"I'm good. Let's move on." We went into the next with more opposition but from less human help than before. I cut down any bot in my way without hesitation but because of Yang I let the soldiers live and without out identities covered we don't have to worry too much. I had to braid that hair if Yang's against her fierce resistance just so it wouldn't be too identifiable. I forced her to wrap it around her neck and clip to the back sort of like her scarf did.

We cleared two more cars all with more bots than humans meaning I could convert my style to lethal instead. Restrictions on my movements are a bother and I can't Cleave through humans just doing their job with an innocent girl with me. It might scar her for life.

Yang shot to the door and the car before the car with our material in it with a key card machine and button interface next to the door. I pulled my sword out the four legged bot and tossed it away before making my way to the door. I brought up my interface and looked over the status of my download. It's at 82% right now. "Its locked," Yang yelled as she yanked on the door to no avail. I placed my hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her away and said, "Allow me." Yang stepped out of the way and allowed me to walk up to the keypad. I pulled out the card of the head researcher and slid it in then mashed the code I took from the minds of the woman with the metal heart and man with the computer in his mind. I targeted them because of the machine ends within their bodies. They were the only ones with enhancements and most scientists use their tech on themselves once they know it works.

"Anyone inside?" Yang questioned and I nodded.

"I scanned the room and see at least ten people within. Two have aura so they might be hunters. Be ready," I said firmly. "Right." Yang put up her fists but I placed them down. "Its fine. Put those away Feng."

"No danger or anything? What about the two with aura?"

"I didn't say that, about there being no danger," I closed my eyes and focused on the energy signatures within. One is active and the other is quite weak compared to Yang in aura and me in body. They're a civilian it seems. "But you have to be careful with your next actions. We can't shut the place down yet." I pushed the final key and the door opened before us revealing a room with large canisters and the like before us and people running around collecting documents. A couple saw us and yelled at us.

"They're coming from both sides!" One yelled and I pulled out my pistol and held it trained at the first few that kept moving. "Don't move," I commanded and walked into the midst of the land. I looked around to the canisters until my sight ended on one with someone in it. The passive aura signature and more than likely my target. The word Lapis is on its keypad screen so that must be it. The weapon made to be used against us. A woman in a lab cost shot to the canister with her arms out protectively. She's the last signature I felt and she's more than likely the civilian.

"Stay away from him!" The woman roared at us.

I looked at Yang and rose my chin to the canister. "Where is the biometric material?" I asked as I walked through the lab. I found a computer and insert a flash drive in as well.

"What are you…!"

I pulled the trigger if my pistol and a shot rang in the midst of the lab. Everyone dropped to the ground with their hands covering their heads. Yang looked back for a second before walking to the canister. "No, leave him be!" the woman exclaimed. Yang hesitated and looked back at me. I sighed and walked up to the woman. "Stand aside and answer the question I asked before. You won't be hurt and I won't have to break your mind for the answers."

The woman shook her head and I sighed. I placed my pistol down into its holster and walked up to the woman. "Feng," I called back towards Yang. She blinked and it took a ok a moment for her to realize I was speaking of her. "Go get the materials and place them in the aircraft a car over for us to lift off. I'll take care of Lapis."

"But… it's a kid," she stared at the body within and it's kid of maybe 13 or 14 at the most indeed.

"That's right so leave him alone! He's innocent!"

"Until you use him to kill me and my own. I've seen the files." I brought up my interface and showed her the same as well as weapons tests for when it's ready. All to combat the tactics of each target. "Feng go get the materials."

"Uh, okay." Yang picked up a man and pushed him along towards the next car leaving me to take care of the woman.

"Move." I command audibly.

"No," the woman shook her head and I sighed. The hard way it is. I rose my hand felt the Of encase my hand as I stepped up to her. The woman stood strong and impressed me with her protective virtue. It's admirable but foolish. The woman's nerve began to want the closer my hand got to her head until she finally stepped back. Fear took her.

"I won't kill him but I will be taking him. I have ways to care for him and connections to give him what he needs, but this will be done. Move aside or follow me. Either way doesn't matter to me." I looked down at the woman and she hugged the canister from behind. I pulled her away from the keypad and put in the code. "Voice code…" I heard and cleared my throat. "Acài," I spoke in a male voice. "Lived," I said in a female voice and basked in the shock of everyone in the room. The restraints on the case lifted and a large arm came down and picked up the canister. It lifted and was placed in a conveyer belt towards the air ship.

"H-how?" the woman awed in horror at my success.

It comes with the ability of breaking into minds. I can imitate humans perfectly down to the voices and genetic material if I'm feeling desperate enough. I brought up my interface and my download completed even with the other computers I insert cards into. "Lights out," I muttered as the virus wiped the system and the drives I've inserted into the computer terminals explode taking the computer with them. The man next to the computer here shot back in surprise to the ground.

I grabbed the woman with the aura by the arm and we followed the canister towards the large doors that lead to the next car. The door can only be opened by her if the memory from the female researcher means anything. She knows the passwords. "Can you open the door please, " I asked politely with my other hand up. I'm prepared to respond to her resistance with absolute veal and I made this known.

"Please, don't do this."

I shoved the woman towards the door and said, "Now."

The woman snort and placed her hand in the pad. Then she input a couple keys and the large door to the final car opened before me. I looked through the car and saw that the end of it has a massive hole for some reason. It must have happened not to long ago and I can see signs of battle around. I saw Yang pushing people to load up black cases into the aircraft and the belt pulled Lapis along with me towards it. I saw bots and a large one to the side that's been bashed and battered into parts. Someone's been busy but I don't think it's Yang's work.

Yang pushed the men she got to work away once one last black crate was loaded. "Nice work Feng," Yang gave me a thumbs up as Lapis slid into the aircraft. I glanced behind me and saw the woman from before. I have use for her and from what I've seen Lapis can only be completed by her. This Dr. Ivanov is someone I need. I pointed at the craft and she silently climbed in.

"She's coming too?" Yang followed the doctor with her eyes.

"Yes. Can you help her get comfortable in her seat then move into the cockpit?"

"I guess but I don't know how to fly," she admitted and I shrugged.

"I can fly. I have a license as well so let's get going."

"Yeah, let's go."

"Wait, please!" I turned my head to the entrance to the last car and saw the man I scanned as well. He wanted and struggled to stumble in. "That's my life's work! Please don't take it. I can make the perfect weapon. The perfect being."

I faced the man and shook my head. I have some of his memories but his experience though isn't mine. I could use him for later. I thought on whether or not to bring him until I heard someone's input. "Lapis is complete with the exception of emotional implants. That's my forte. He can sustain human matter and everything else. He's not needed." Dr. Ivanov growled in disgust for the man and his words. That's all I needed to know.

"Feng, is it all loaded up?"

"Yeah, we're good."

"Get on and let's go." I pat her shoulder and walked into the ship. I took to the cockpit and started the ship. I looked up and saw a girl up ahead if me the turned around the moment I turned the ship on. I narrowed my eyes and saw another series of cars behind her detached from the main. She must have done this. Regardless, I strapped in and Yang sat next to me and did the same. The woman ran towards us and I shot a rocket towards her. She shot back and I lifted off up and shot through the opening before me. I closed the cargo bay behind me and flew off. Once I went Lights Out on the system the anti-aircraft defensive measures followed. I looked back on the rearview screen and it looked clear in the rear. Once we reached a good altitude I put the ship on autopilot.

I pulled up my interface and placed a couple coordinates in for the ship to log before getting up from my seat. Yang sighed and pulled off her mask same with me. "Good work," I commended her from a job well done. We got the material, got the carrier, and the psychologist/researcher as well. Today has been good day for a train job.

"Thanks. I've never done a train job before like in the movies," Yang seemed giddy about this. She did get into character well enough when we got those materials on the plane. Really pushed those workers around and I think I heard a threat to punch a hole in someone's face from her as well. I'm proud and wouldn't mind a heavy hitter like her to take on the majority of the enemies again. Saves me the energy of trying. "So whatcha gonna do about her Hunter? Isn't she like a witness or something?"

"Yes but I need her for now to finish Lapis. Speaking of which." I looked back at the crates and Yang followed with a frown. "Mom's and Uncle Qrow's stuff. Gotta burn it."

I agreed with her. My material needs to be destroyed as well before they do anything dangerous with it. I held on to the grips above as I made my way to the back past the doctor. I found my crate in moments and pulled it open. Within I saw a single vial of what appears to be a hair. Not my blood thankfully but biometric material none the less. I took it in hand and crushed it in moments. Then I burst my hand with fire and incinerated the hair.

"Wow, what's your semblance?" Yang gasped as she watched me work.

"Don't worry about it that Yang." I walked up to her mother's crate next and opened it. I rose my hand over and just about disposed of it until Yang stopped me.

"Allow me," Yang darkly said and walked over the crate for her mother. I placed her uncle's next to it and walked towards the others. When the book man said that other people would have wanted these crates destroyed he would be right. That girl… I'm wagering she's White Fang and charged to destroy the cargo. Why she detached the train in couldn't guess but regardless her mission failed and I got what I wanted.

I heard a blast and sighed when I realized she literally shot the contents to destroy them. It worked but if not for the face those crates are durable I'm sure she would have put a hole in the hull. The material in both crates burned away leaving everything destroyed. "You successfully protected your family without them know you know," I said with my back to the hull. Yang dropped her arms down at her sides silently.

"Is this what mom feels?" She asked but I'm not sure at who. "Is this what she goes through and feels everything she does something like this but receives no credit. Just anger and bitterness."

"Its close but much deeper than that. I've told you to stay out of her world and now you've had a taste of it. Do you wish to continue this?"

"I don't know," she confessed. "I was second guess for all of this until I saw those files. The fact they have samples of blood, her black hair, and pieces of her clothing in this crate. Maybe this world is more messed up than I thought ya know." I started old surprised at her realization and sighed. I walked up to her and took her shoulder in hand. Yang turned around and looked up to me. She twisted around and looped her arms around my chest and held me. "Thanks Hunter. For everything."

"I didn't have much choice. You sort of forced yourself into my life."

Yang laughed and pushed me away. "And there it is," she smiled at me. I mirrored it. I reached into my knapsack and pulled out a bag of her previous outfit. I handed it to her and she took it. "What do you plan to do with the rest?" She directed her attention to the remaining eight crates that belong to a few key individuals in the world who will pay to have it taken care of.

"Get a sum of money for the material from their owners. I can share my dues with you since you played a part in our success if you like," I offered because she's earned at least something.

"Nope," she announced proudly with a smile. "I'd like to not get too wrapped up into a life like this. I'm still pretty young ya know and I start school again soon so I don't want to bring any extra baggage with me home." Yang smiled at me. "I appreciate what you've done and the time you used to do it but I'm not ready to be in a life like this even if my mom is. I feel if I took the money I'd be signing myself away and I can't do that to my sis and dad."

"Hm," I cupped my chin and tilted my head a bit at what I just witnessed.

"What?" She asked a bit bemused at my reaction.

"That by far was the most adult thing I've heard come out of your mouth. I'm impressed. Oww!" I rubbed my shoulder from the punch it suffered from the kickboxing blond wonder.

"Shut up I'm serious," she said with a very serious expression on her face. I mused on her sudden shift and how she grew up so much without me noticing. It's impressive for such a short time.

"I'll drop you off at your home then at least. That is, if you like."

"Yeah, I'd like that, I got some work to do on my baby anyway," she made a regard about her bike. It's a nice bike I will admit but the yellow isn't my thing.

"Get changed in the front and I'll see to it." I pointed to the cockpit and Yang stepped off without a fuss leaving me alone with the good doctor. She's been examining me since she stepped on the ship and even more closely during the interaction between Yang and I. I sat down in front of her with Lapis' tank to my left between us. "Now for you," I finally brought her up. "Dr. Ivanov I'm sure you think of me as a monster or maybe a beast but I am not."

"The fact of the matter is that I don't know what you are," she spoke up softly to which I nodded understandingly. Not many people do. "Why did take him when all you wanted was the material?"

"Because if you can get a piece while I'm This careful you can get more. Better to take the board game than just the pieces. I hope you understand that people like me can't survive in the light and if someone is momentarily able to do just that it raises alarms." I gestured to her little project. "You all created this with the aim to deter myself and a select few from getting out of hand, something of which I understand but can't allow to continue. I can't allow my… role to be halted by an obstacle like this. Like you."

"What do you want?" She strained to get out.

"I don't know," I confessed. "I haven't wanted anything in a very long time Dr. Ivanov… Oh, before I forget my manners." I stood up to my feet and approached the woman. She leaned back into the wall behind her as I removed my glove and held my naked hand before her. "My name is Jäger, a hunter of all things Blood-thirsty. Please to meet you."

The woman looked at me hand suspiciously for a moment but eventually took it. "Dr. Olga Ivanov." We shook hands and I stepped back to sit back down. "Simple pleasantries? I didn't expect that."

"I'm prone to do that." I smiled at her and saw her eyes widened in horror. "And much more."

* * *

A/N: My word this took a while and I'm very sorry for that. School is annoying and work is a pain but that's an excuse for a bit of writers block and laziness. I'll jump into the story once more and update more often. Hope this was a decent read.

Thanks for reading and please review.


	4. From Broken Roses To Frozen Leads

Ch. 4: From Broken Roses To Frozen Leads

* * *

"Later Hunter!" Yang now in her original outfit waved at me as she began walked off the ship. I stood on the ramp with my arms crossed with her suitcase in my hand and let them fall. Yang stopped just as she was about to step off and turned back around. She climbed back up towards me and I opened my arms. She walked into them and we embraced one last time as we are prone to do. Reason we're used to it is because she had to act as my lover, hold my hand, hug me, and allow me to embrace her in Haven. I will admit that while Yang was a massive thorn in my side, all and all she's a good girl.

"Next time we get together let's start things off with a bang," I suggested and she laughed a bit.

"Nah, I'd rather start things off with a Yang," she laughed at her own joke and I groaned. That was so terrible that it actually made me snicker a bit. I placed my hand on her shoulder and we parted.

"This is yours as well." I lifted up the case for her thief outfit.

"But I can't accept this. How would I explain how I got it?"

"Just say a guy friend got it for you," I shrugged. "And this was made specifically for you and won't form to another. Take it Yang and let's do another job some other time," I offered her the case. Yang hesitated but took the case from me then smiled at me. She looked perplexed for some reason and I asked her "What's wrong?" This isn't like the Yang I know to look as distressed and serious.

"Can I see your face at least once without the hood on? Please." I thought about her little request for a moment. She's made a ton of requests during our short time together and normally I'd say no but rarely does a young woman like Yang say the word "please". "And it's only fair since you know my measurements." I opened my mouth to counter, "And I bet the measurements I saw are false so you owe me something true," she shot at me before I could retort and I closed my mouth. That was true I suppose. Someone's becoming a little clever if that's possible for such an excitable blond. I felt that it can't hurt to show her my face. I cover it 90% of the time, and I think she's earned it. I reached up and pulled my mask down until it was under my chin and pulled my hood back off my head. I reached up to the visor around my eyes and pulled it up and off my head and held it in my hand down at my side.

"Hmm," Yang took in my appearance for the first time since we first met. I keep my identity as obscure as I can make it. I felt her eyes start from my chin and up with a fit shine of disappointment in her eyes. "I'll admit, I thought you'd be impossibly handsome or something but you're pretty average."

"Blunt as always. You never fail to come through," I sighed. I rose my hand to raise my mask back up but she stopped me. Before I could ask what she was doing something warm and soft touched my lips. My eyes widened and I froze in place. A moment later Yang leaned back with the case in hand, winked at me with her tongue out at me, and then turned around to run away with her house in view. I blinked a few times before chuckling to myself. "Blunt with her words and emotions like always." Though I didn't expect that to happen.

I rose my mask over my face and replaced my visor over my eyes. I pulled my hood on over my head and walked back towards the cockpit with the doctor in the copilot seat. I sat down and started up the ship and lift off with a secret research center of mine in mind. Not really a center but I made it in preparation for any researchers or scientists I ended up kidnapping to work for me. It's a simple large shed outside my home protected by a simple large scorpion that loves intruders.

It didn't take long for me to reach my base and the hanger portion of my shed behind my home opened for allow the entry of my new airship. More than likely I'm going to sell it but you never know when an assault ship will come in handy.

We landed softly inside and I climbed out my seat. "Follow me Doctor." She did without question as we exit the ship with Lapis in his canister floating along with me. Didn't know his canister had mini jets on the sides and bottom until the doctor worked her magic on it. "You'll fins basic accommodations for anything you might need to help you along with prepping him to leave that pod." I rose my Vito and the virtual screen in the wall came alive. "Anything you need don't hesitate to tell me."

"That's appreciate but what I need is almost impossible to get. That's why we worked with the Schnee Corporation to obtain enough Dragonite."

"Dragonite?" I rose an eyebrow at this. Never heard of his mineral before. The doctor nodded so I logged that away for research later. The terminal to my left lit up as the information from the train finally finished uploading. I started it once I changed my destination from here to Yang's home. I tapped the terminal and brought up the identity screen. "Place your palm here in you have access to this terminal. Fair warning as well," I said before she placed her hand and on the screen. "This is a Grimm infested forest and civilization is miles from here. If you…"

"I won't try it run," she stopped me then and there. I rose an eyebrow at her declaration and waited for her for explain. "You aren't a bad man and your humane as well. You call Lapis by his name and "him" or "he" instead of a project or an "it". You see him as a person and willing to see him live a life away from death like planned. I'm not sure if that's possible but I know you care." The doctor looked down at my hands. "I'm also a psychologist and I will admit that your psyche has me a bit curious. The manner you carry yourself with slight slouch in my shoulder despite being so imposing shows you have some manner of weight self-induced maybe to keep you from losing yourself. I feel you have more in common if an animal or maybe a faunas than a human but I know your human."

"If you have questions I'll answer them but you might not get the answer you want. If you wish to somehow incorporate a piece of me into Lapis I recommend that you don't." I said firmly. I know that look anywhere. That inapt fascination people can have for me has led many to their deaths before I could get full usage out of them. This woman has an interest in what make me function and I don't need someone looking into my person in such a way. It never ends well.

"I see," the woman mused as her eyes glided over my body.

"I don't wish for him to be used against me and my own so keep your focus on him and me. I don't plan on having him kill anything as well. There's enough killers in this world that we don't need to make one more." I walked to the doors out the large shed and they opened wide to let me out. "That terminal is linked to me. If you need anything send it my way. Food as well as drink can be found in my house for now until I get something here for you."

"Thank you." The woman said before taking to the terminal.

I'm going to need to get in contact with my agents to figure out what this Dragonite is because I've never heard of it. Maybe that's the point though. I felt my sword in my hip shiver and pet Hate to calm him down. I need to look into the Schnee and their exploits a bit more closely as well as the Black Organization that's working in the shadows. All big time corporation have someone to do their dirty work. I don't know of them for they've left me alone but with the destruction of that train, breach in security, stolen assets, and extreme loss of money I can imagine that they wouldn't be very happy with me. Maybe they will send a couple assassins after me. That would be interesting.

With that in mind I left out the doors and walked towards my home in sight. My eyes caught something moving near my kennel and it left me somewhat curious. Uldrich is normally out and about hunting or stalking prey around this time. Why is he still here? I decided to check it out.

"What in the void is going on here?" I usually don't say this often because I believe that I have seen everything that life has to offer. I've lived for over a hundred and twenty years and seen all manners of instances that would drive a normal man insane and an insane man to do a quadruple take to see if what he was seeing was real. I know from experience. What I'm seeing now though has me stumped. I have to be seeing some sort of clone of a woman I've seen disappear in front of me during a run in with an ancient Grimm Alpha. Not only was she cloned successful but what happened to be dragging her around in its mouth right now is Uldrich. He was dragging a short black haired girl with red highlights, silver eyes, a sniper rifle that doubles as a death scythe, and wearing a red cowl with a cap.

I expected her to be dead and in his stomach by now, but this wasn't the case it seems. I thought I heard some racket not to long ago and this must be the cause of it. Just what the hell is going on here and where did this girl come from? And what's with the death scythe the girl she's still holding on too?

Looking at the girls features I almost thought this girl was indeed Summer Rose's clone or the woman herself that some how survived but the color scheme is backwards. Where there should be white there was red and where there should be red was black instead. Even now the girl was being dragged away by Uldrich to maker knows where by the tip of her hood. He must have attacked her somewhere down the line during his patrol of the northern forest. I believe today is indeed Wednesday. By the weapon she has to be a huntress in training because she too young to be a full fledge huntress.

The moment I ran in with Yang I've researched the Xiao Long family and found Summer Rose in it. Maybe this is her offspring. I don't remember her name but I know Yang has a younger sister and if this is the daughter of Summer Rose I can't leave this alone. This is very… coincidental that the day I would drop of Yang another of her family were to show up out of nowhere. Normally if Uldrich brought a body back home I'd leave him to his own devices, but if this is the legacy of Summer Rose then I need to keep true to my vow to her. Summer Rose saved my life and the code calls for me to repay her.

"I best hurry as well. Uldrich is about to take her out back," I said to myself. I rushed towards the two but stopped at the same time he did. Why? We both heard a voice from somewhere. It came from the girl but she's still unconscious. I rose a finger up to symbolize I needed one minute. Uldrich growled but relented. He dropped Rose down so I could approach. I kneeled down beside her and scanned every inch of her until I stopped at her ear. An ear piece was in her ear. I took it in hand and crushed it without even thinking twice. I tossed the contents in my hand away and reached for her weapon. She clung to it still oddly enough and Uldrich never once pried it from her hand. I took her hand and tugged to nothing. I blinked and tugged more but still nothing happened. Her grip on this scythe was indeed legendary. I shook my head. I can't let her keep this thing because god knows what she would do once she woke up.

"I can help you," I heard in the back of my mind. I felt one of the many presences within me resurface. Just how could a demon assist me with loosening this girls grip without resorting to breaking a few fingers? "Blood," she said like it was an answer to everything. I did think on it though. This specific demon uses the power within blood to control others and could tell this body to relax but I don't trust this one that much. "Just a drop," the demon cooed. I thought on it more and more. I would have probably done this eventually anyway.

Uldrich held nothing back when he attacked like usual. I've seen him kill a death stalker on his own with ease so a little girl with a gun couldn't be difficult at all for him to handle. During the scrap though he might have gone a little over board with her. Her clothes are torn and ribbons along the back and sides. She must've given her back to him and he took advantage. Her body is littered with cuts and terrible lacerations. I'm surprised she's still alive or even breathing. Uldrich must have held back a great deal to capture this one alive for his own amusement. She's deathly pale and her breathes are harsh rasps at the most. If left alone she will die. She has very bad gash running across her torso from the shoulder to the opposite hip but there's a gap in-between. Maybe she blocked him and it worked out only partially. Still, this will scar for sure along with another slash sustained on her cheek and above her left eye. I can stitch it to make it faint though.

She needs medical attention and fast, but I don't believe I have any bandages. I heal fast enough that I really don't need them for longer than a moment. My agents come here to unwind and relax for this is their home as much as it's mine but normally without injury. Always without fatal wounds. I could get her cleaned up but she does need blood. She's lost so much so unless I give her a transfusion none of this will matter. Lucky for her I'm O negative but my blood comes with a risk. Is her life worth preserving if I end up altering it forever? I thought back towards Summer Rose and what she did for me in the past. I looked for days to find her but failed after I was knocked out. The blood of that great woman rests in this single little girl and that bloodline is about to die. I can't let that happened.

I nodded at my decision but suddenly on queue he picked Rose up by her hood, stood up, and began to walk away with her in his mouth. "It will die Uldrich." The wolf ignored me and continued walking away. "It won't be fun anymore once it's dead." That stopped him in his tracks. Uldrich being a Grimm sees humanoid creatures as an "it" more than individuals with genders. I wonder what he planned to do with her in the first place. Bringing a near dead girl home isn't at all like him. Why hasn't he killed her yet? It would have saved me the trouble of saving her. But I suppose he has his reasons seeing that he's coming back with the girl, scythe and all. He dropped her unceremoniously down at my feet and waited. I frown up at the beast. He might have made things worse with that.

I leaned down and picked her up by the hood and her shoulder then threw her over my shoulder like a bag of potatoes. Uldrich growled and I put a hand up. "I'll return it after I'm done." The abnormal snorted but accepted my decision he lifted his head towards the house. To my house I go, I guess. "So what do plan to do with this anyway?" I had to ask. Uldrich let out a series of growls and barks as he followed me on all fours. Whether standing up or on all fours the Grimm is still taller than I.

I'm still shocked this girl isn't dead. She must have put up a decent fight or something. I stopped at the door and laid the girl down. I reached for my sword and slid my wrist and hand over it. Seeing that she was holding that scythe with both hands I had to go at it another way. I aimed for the large cut still bleeding on her torso. I removed my glove and gripped Hate. I pulled him out and slashed my wrist and placed him back into his scabbard. I tensed my hand into a tight fist over her wound. My own blackened red blood fell down into her wounds and entered her blood stream in seconds. I could see it, even through the ribbons that was her corset, the blood moving through her veins and making them pop out.

The girl's eyes opened in an instant and she screamed. She looked about frantically but I held her down by her shoulders. I held my knee in the pocket of her elbow to keep her from pulling on the trigger on her scythe. Now that I think on it I probably should have taken out the clip and round in the chamber. Regardless of my mistake she couldn't move. I was both two strong and too heavy for her. She looked up to my face but I still had my hood and face mask covering my jaw to keep my identity secret. This seemed to make her panic all the more. That or it was the pain. She struggled like lion in a net trying to lift her weapon to get me away.

"Yang!" She screamed out her sister's name suddenly frantically. "Blake! Yang! Weiss! PLEASE!" These names resounded repeatedly penetrated my ears making me wince. "Ahhh," she screamed yet again and by this point the blacken veins reached her neck. The light in her eyes dimmed and suddenly she went still. Her hands slackened and the weapon in her hands fell to her lap. Her silver eyes remained open staring everywhere at once full of fear and agony with tears falling down from the corners. The black veins followed and sunk in her.

The initial shock is always the worst part for those who survive.

The bleeding stopped and her hands were empty so I could get to work. I reached for her weapon and inspected it. Her scythe mirrored her mother's greatly including the release and retraction switch lever combination along the trigger grip. It's like a rough combination of Summer's and Qrow's weapon. I pushed the switch in and pulled the lever under the trigger simultaneously. The weapon folded inward into a box of sorts. This red rose weapon is lighter than her mother's but more streamline. Summer Rose had a semi auto with a smaller slightly different caliber of bullet meant to take down one individual at a time and hollow point tips. This girl has a bolt action though so her rounds must be meant for armor piercing. She's probably a go-getter and goes for the biggest target that being why she has a bolt action instead of a semi-auto with tracer tips. It could also be there to help her aim controlled adjustments.

I picked the box up and placed my ear near her lips. She's breathing but it's a little worse than before. I picked her up by the hood and threw her over my shoulder again. I placed her weapon on the rack by the door and kicked off my boots before bringing her in. Most would call me insensitive with the way I treat prisoners or injured people but at this point I can afford to be. I don't have an infirmary, but I do have a couple tools for a blood transfusion and things to clean wounds. After the initial shock of my blood the transfusion will be smoother. I stopped by the bathroom first and laid her down on the floor. I pulled my jacket off same with my blouse leaving me in my face wrapping and dark grey short sleeved shirt. I pulled off the face wrapping and tied it around my waist wear it belongs.

Now for the annoying part I know she's going to complain about later. I kneeled down and reached for the tub knob. I turned it on and plugged the drain. Then I started undressing the girl. I forgot to close her eyes. I reached over past the tears and closed them. "Now," I breathed out without those lifeless eyes staring back at me. I removed her boots and tossed the torn leathers into the basket. I undid the clip for her skirt and tossed it as well. I reached for her legs and pulled her stockings off. More cuts revealed themselves to me. I continued to the top and cut the stings of her corset and discarded the piece of clothing as well.

Next was her hood which was the only thing in one piece for the most part. The back has a four claw marks from top to bottom and a couple burns. Uldrich must have took a round from her dust pack and set her rounds off with it. He played with her the whole time it seems. I grabbed her top and slid it up and over her head. She was left in her panties somehow in one piece but her bra was torn like the rest of her clothes. It fall off by itself when I took her top off. I pulled her underwear down her legs and tossed it next.

By this point the tub was half way full and the cleansing powder turned the water blue. I picked her up and laid her in the tub and stood up. This way her wounds will clean thanks to the power I made from dust. You can do anything with this stuff. The water will literally smother your wounds and pick out every impurity. I left to let her soak and went to my work shop. I picked up a needle, some tubing, and a blood pack. I dropped a towel down on the living room sofa and laid down a couple mats on the table. Then placed the towel on top.

When I returned for the girl the water was dark reddish brown but her face was cleaner than before. I reached in and pulled her out and laid the girl on the rug but kneeled down to keep her up right. With the towel on the rack I dried her off and wiped of most of the water on her. I tossed the towel away to join her rags and carried her to the living room. Her wounds are now clean and once she takes in more of my blood it shouldn't take long for her wounds to close and heal on their own.

I laid her down on the table and sat down next to her. With the needle and tubing I punctured her arm and my own and saw red. Blackish red blood flowed out my end and entered into her own. I grabbed one of the many blankets I have over the back of each chair and threw it over her. Her breath hitched when my blood entered her body but the reaction from earlier was nowhere to be found. He breath picked up and her cheeks turned red. Her body was taking to my blood well. I half excepted her to die from it honestly like the other nine humanoids I've tried this one. This was a bastardized Hasty Ritual missing many key ingredients to dilute the poisonous edge of my blood. But it's good to know that the survival rate is one out of ten.

While I waited I knew I would get bored so I brought her hood and cape with me to repair. I don't have any red for the large tiger stripe cut out of it or over the hood and its tip but the strips of black clothing she wore should do well enough. With a sewing needle, some red cord, and a lot of time on my hands I got to work. I finished in little to no time, I think.

I checked my watch and according to it only thirty minutes have past since the transfusion started. Color returned to the girl's cheeks and her breathing steady. I stood to my feet and tore the needle out my arm. I reached for her and did the same. I will need to get her some clothing and I believe Skyborn left some clothes here before. Maybe they are close to the same size but Skyborn has wider hips, bigger butt, and chest unlike this child. I will have to wrap her chest with bindings then and find her some underwear. I don't have women's underwear so a pair of boxers will have to do. I stood up and looked over her marks, the few scars, and red angry skin from her wounds. Her wounds are closed and her life isn't in danger anymore.

I picked her up to take her to the back room. I kicked the door open and walked into the simple and small room. I'd use this for prisoners I have but it will work for now. There're no bars on the windows because if you're foolish enough to run away into the Grimm infests woods you're on your own from there. I laid her down on the bed and rested her head on the pillow. A smile crawled up to her lips, maybe at how gentle I was being, but then it turned into a frown. That assumption was gone in moments. She made a couple sleep throes left and right and reached out.

"N-no!" She cried and started to sob. I rose an eyebrow and took her hand. Little by little she began to settle down and breathed easier after that. A nightmare. For her sake nightmares are all she gets. I pray for her soul if she enters the void or worse the abyss. I laid her hand down next to her side and walked out. I closed the doors to grab the clothes, a pair of boots, socks, and the bindings. I returned and thankfully she was still asleep. I pulled the blanket away and my gasped. Oh no… On her chest… The scar from Uldrich… It has become a brand. Like the one I have on my arm. It appears to be a couple black dotes in an irregular pattern on the claw mark but the outside lines and swerving pattern… This is unexpected. If not for the subtle glow I would have overlooked it.

I sighed and returned to my task. First I pulled some red boxers up her legs to cover her maidenhood. I have done the bindings of a woman's chest before and because of how petite Rose it the job was much easier to do. I pulled an olive green sleeveless over her head that was also a v-neck but stopped at her midrift. The bindings showed because of the size of the shirt but the small scar was still hidden behind it. The black pants fit well as I slid her legs through and buttoned the top. I pulled a black jacket on her body then cuffed the cuffs and the collar that seemed more like a choker than anything. Her hood rested on top of the boots I had to scrounge through my closet to find which happened to be mine from when I was a kid. Made of leather and a little worn but fit on her feet well, I made sure.

She will wake up in an hour or a little longer maybe so I left her as is. I doubt she's here alone because who comes this deep into the Grimm infested woods other than myself and a few significant others I know alone? She called for two people during her shock. One is her sister Yang, a girl I assumed name Weiss, and a boy named Blake. Must be part of that fearsome foursome team thing they do at Beacon. One of the few schools that does that as well. Some just do duos or triangle groups. I know that Yang is at home where I dropped her off and not going to Beacon at the moment. I know she's been accepted once she graduates from her current combat school. Blake though is a name I don't recognized. Why would she scream that? I don't think I've looked into Ruby Rose as well as I should've if I don't know all her friends like I do Yang. I need to call Kindle and have the two look after her and her friends.

I wondered if this Blake guy is Ruby's friend or significant other. If they come into the forest together I can only imagine what has happened to the young man. He's more than likely dead for Uldrich is much more merciful against men. He kills them more quickly than women from what I can see now. If this Blake is alive I can imagine what might happen if he found his way here. My deathstalker might get it's claws on him. Spira doesn't take well to strangers like Uldrich does.

That leave the name Weiss. I'm not sure why but I recognized that name from somewhere. I thought on it and pulled up my holo in my VIDO. I typed in the name and what came up was on single hit. Weiss Schnee, the second daughter and possible heir to the dust network and corporate business of the Schnee family. Younger sister of Winter Schnee who is to inherit the mantle of military General and President on top of this. One sister for government and one for the military all to hold the world by the hairs. This is interesting that she would bring up this girl along with Yang and Blake. Weiss Schnee… I looked down to the girl and mused on my options. Weiss is currently holding an opera tomorrow night. She's not in school at all so she's not in a team with this girl. What was this girl sprouting?

Only one way to find out.

I pulled my blouse on and forgo my armor on the mannequin accept for my gauntlets. I plan to keep my sword and firearm use to a minimum today. If a young kid happened to be wandering my forest I best collect them before Signal, Flash, or Beacon sends two or more teams to investigate to find these missing students. I pushed my door open with Hate and Love at my sides. Calming Widow rested on her front holster just in case I have to fill someone full of tranquilizers. I pulled my hood up and walked out the door.

I wonder now what exactly I should do with Uldrich's little prize if she survives. He can't keep her like a pet after all she's a human and he's a Grimm. Do Grimm even have pets? With this new breed of evolved ones sprouting up its hard not to assume things like this. If he wishes to keep her as a pet then I can't really tell him no. It's his choice and I don't care for regular humans all that much to stop him, but this girl isn't normal. I need to figure something out and soon but not before I hunt down this Blake person. Who or whatever they are, they made a mistake coming into my forest and might get themselves killed with all the alpha and major ranked Grimm walking around. At least unlike the beowolf with an amused gleam in his eyes watching me I didn't play rough with my food. Well, not that rough.

"What are you staring at?" Uldrich snort and laid his head back down hidden well behind a stump. I clicked my tongue and left the smart ass behind. Uldrich growled and I sighed. "It's asleep, just give it time," I commented on the girl before Uldrich tore through my house to find her. He rested his head down and let the topic drop for now. I left out past the boundary of this hidden base of mine into the forest.

Strange, normally if there're any form of humanoid with aura in the vicinity I'd sense them. As it stands I can't really sense anyone in the radius of two miles in either direction and this was stretching my awareness out quite thinly. Still I felt nothing as I walked though the forest. It took me maybe an hour before I came to the decision to stop my fruitless search for people that aren't even in this forest. There's no one else in the forest so the girl was alone. Blake isn't here, Yang is at home, and Weiss is has a concert. Does she even know the two outside of her sister?

I checked my communicator once it ringed. It finished its search of Ms. Rose in the system. She a second year at signal academy which means she's not the level of having a team yet so maybe the names she called are… Shook my head and killed that thought. It's impossible. I returned home and wandered through my house to check on Ms. Rose.

Beep beep.

I heard this from the back room. In my investigation I found it came from the left over scraps of clothing and what not that arose wore before. I rummaged through Ruby's rags and found her scroll. It seems she was getting a call. Too bad she can't take it right now. I crushed the scroll in my hands then I noticed something to the side. A white rose pendant of some sort. I picked it up and felt sort of at ease while my fingers traced the grooves. This thing has so much love within it. Much be an heirloom of sorts. I tossed it in the air and caught it. "Might as well return it." I picked up the basket of rags for the incinerator and returned to the back rooms. I left the pendant with her in her room and walked out with my mind racing.

"Hunter," I heard in my ear from my visor and an image of the Doctor. "I got into contact with one of your suppliers and sent him that list you told me to make. I'm not sure how to get them sent to here."

"Don't worry about it I'll handle it… What do you know about Weiss Schnee?" I asked as I sent the general information to the doctor.

"What does she have to do with anything?" The doctor sounded a bit defensive and I rose an eyebrow at this.

"You know her on a personal level," I said and walked outside to leave into the night. "Tell me everything you can."

"….Okay."

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

"Are you sure about this," Kindle asked me from a couple paces behind me. "I don't think this is a good idea," Kindle worded with a frail tone of voice.

"Don't worry Kindle we got this heheh," Match pat his partner on the back who to this day I'm not sure is a boy or a girl. Kindle as some very nice cyan colored hair cut short with a long line of bangs covering over their left eye. Their eyes are a darker blue than their hair. Kindle wears a blue dragon scale leather full body suit that they made with my instructions. That blue suit is covered by a black and green vest embroidered a sigil of their family Ashfield and a forest green-leaf cloak. Below, they a matching long skirt exposing his ankles, and on his feet are white socks and brown sandals. Around their neck is a necklace with a gem emitting silver light. Their slender hands are donned with black silk gloves and wields a set black swords on their hips. Kindle has been a bit effeminate at times that made me wonder but still I've been fooled before. I've been a bit apprehensive to ask about their gender and best I keep it that way.

"Y-yeah I guess," Kindle said weakly. "I hope I get to kidnap Winter," Kindle perked up. "That would be nice," they murmured softly.

"Man that is creepy but it's worse coming from you. She's like twice your age," Match deadpanned. "Then again that Weiss is really pretty. It would be nice when we kidnap her as well." Match hummed in thought at our coming operation. Match looks the same as his twin Kindle but with crimson red hair with the bangs covering the other eye, and both have alike colored eyes. One is brown and the other black. Kindle has the black covered and Match as the brown covered. He wears a reddish-black dragon scale leather suit covered by a black and red vest embroidered with the sigil of Ashfield. Below it, he has a matching set of black trousers and red plated boots. Around his neck is a necklace emitting a golden light instead of silver. His equipped with a whip around his waist and a giant ornate bow on his back.

"It would be nice take them though brother. You have to agree with me. You always agree with me. You should know that."

"It would be nice, I do agree with you, I know I always do, and I know Kindle calm down," Match said in an excited tone even though Kindle's voice hadn't changed at all in volume or tone. It's still frail and dull at normal.

"I thought so. I can't wait to face her... and cut her," I felt a darkened aura around Kindle as their brown eye darkened.

"You mean her clothes right?" Match quickly asked.

"Of course," Kindle muttered. "I'd never scar such a perfect form."

God above why did I bring these two again? Oh right, because they are fanatics when the Schnee sisters are involved.

"Master," Kindle tugged gently on my sleeve. "You said we are meeting them to take them. How do we do that?" The brown eye I can see pierced through the shadow of my hood. They really need to know.

"I'd like to know as well. We can't break into the Manor and kill our way to them. That wouldn't end well for anyone Chief," Match worded next.

"I've been told that apparently Weiss Schnee has a concert today. An opera concert with her sister to watch along with most of the Vale, Haven, and Section. Because of some manner of total loss the corporation took not too long ago," I smiled a bit on the inside, "they've restricted their access through road travel instead of the typical air travel. Because of this a few "interested parties" are organizing as we speak to take advantage. I sent a request to join in and I knew you both would appreciate the invite.

"I do Chief. I love a good hunt but even better is a damn good fight. Right Kindle?"

"I do wish to meet Winter. It would be... nice?"

"Damn right. If we can get them together and..."

"You both are not going to have your way with them in any way. Nothing sexual, intimate, or demeaning in any way."

"We'd never," Kindle defended the honor of the both of them. "I wish to speak to Winter and just get a piece of hair at most."

"Kindle really. That's not something to say out loud like that. And that's freaking creepy man. Not even I want a piece of hair. I just want to talk and touch them in the kidnapping at most."

"Can you both speak like this, in the open surrounded by people, with your hoods up?" I sighed and rubbed my head. We are surrounded by people and they are listening to the insane rambling of the twins. I should really introduce them to that other set of twins I met last week. Goddess what was their names again.

"Oh, yes Master/Of course Chief." They both spoke simultaneously then rose their hoods over their head both of them being green.

"Once we reach the meet up point spread out to your assigned targets. Remember, we need them alive Kindle, Match. Our aim is to get the location of the Dragonite. We need it to finish our soon to be newest addition to the nest. The sooner the better understand?"

"Yes master/chief."

"If need be we are taking the Frozen sisters to get what we want and remember what I said, Kindle." I narrowed my eyes at the adorable fox as they looked down and shuffled in place nervously.

"Yes master."

"Yeah listen to the Chief," Match grinned.

"Same goes to you," I shot at Match and he winced.

"Y-yes chief."

I nodded and continued walking through the streets towards the meet up place. I looked around and found charges in the walls, below us, and felt the eyes on me now. Someone has me in their crosshairs. I pointed up to the buildings above and made my way into the building.

* * *

I've watched from above from the third story window of a random building at the caravan that's coming my way. From what I've been told the escort for the Schnee family should be coming this direction. I can't believe they would drive to the theater instead of fly. Even if the caravan is protected by a firm level of defenses it still left me confused. Flying is safer... I think. I looked back to the men in the room with me probably with the same mission as myself but I don't have weapons to shot down airplanes in the room. Sitting, planing, and prepping to attack. It seems that the White Fang as well as a small resistance group of terrorists that don't like the Schnee too much but I'm not that insane to attack one of its family members. It's taken me a day to run here. Uldrich wouldn't give me a ride seeing that he wanted to watch over the girl. I have Branium looking after the girl to watch over the wolf. The last time he was in my home he destroyed the foundations and nearly killed us once he got to the smelter. He could have blown up the forest. Kindle is up above laying in wait along with Match. For some reason they like the sisters. Kindle has a burning passion towards Winter Schnee, not that I can't blame them. She's quite amazing to see and fight.

"Once we hit the limo Graic will take the right flank. We'll hit the bot from above," the man from behind spoke to his men and the scrolls on the table.

"I got it. I'll hit the right hard and fast boss," I heard from one of the scrolls from who had to be Graic.

"Do you have the auraquilizers ready July?" The Boss asked one of the scrolls. I glanced back at that. Auraquilizers are dangerous to use on people. That drug is illegal for a reason because it can seal the aura of a person, induce nightmares surrounded by torture, and influence sadistic tendencies that forces it to be addictive in time. It can and will kill you if shot up with too much. If they kill the Schnee this won't end well so I need to be ready to stop them in their assault.

"I have my rifle loaded and ready once she reveals herself Boss. Just give me the word," I heard a young man's, possibly a boy's, voice over the scroll. I looked around a bit and couldn't find this July anywhere. The aura tranquilizers are powerful and if they don't have aura it's difficult to find them at a distance. If July has a rifle then he must be ready and willing to snipe the Schnee and the others with aura. I glanced back to the terrorists in the room with me and noticed their aura to be nonexistent. They've must have taken them to hide away from the Aura Scanners that the Schnee have. Smart but also dangerous. Even more so for faunas over humans who are more attune with their animal side. I've taken the drug once before as well. I didn't move for a day after that. It's not too dangerous for me but the emotions it excites are dangerous.

"I have the axe ready to cut through the main vehicle boss. When do you want me to make for it?"

"Give it a minute. The Schnee may come out on her own. Once July hits her Hunter will take her." The boss looked up to me. "Isn't that right Hunter," the boss said my way and I nodded. He was the only one that could see me at the moment.

"Boss, are you sure about Hunter?" July asked from his view point.

"We made a deal and we all know he's good for it; just keep the White Fang in their sector and he'll be fine." Yes, I did make a deal with the boss here. I've never met the man before but we both want something from the Schnee and the best way he thought to get it was kidnapping one of the heiresses and holding her for ransom. I couldn't care less but the fact that Ms. Rose called her name is what got me curious enough to try to get a conversation in. I'm sure she's extremely ignorant of her family business but she might know something without knowing it. Brats are like rats. They keep their ears to the walls even when they don't wish to.

"Boss the package has left first point sir. Update from Juun "the convoy has added defenses. Twice the amount of a typical transport.." We all heard and I checked the time in the top right of my HUD. Seven hours until the concert starts by looks of it. Right on time. But the defenses are double of the normal amount. "Update: The convoy split in two. One heading to point three and the second to point 11." I grit my teeth. Points 2, 5, 11, and 13 belong to the faunus meaning they will more than likely hit that convoy. Its more likely if they are hopped up on auraquilizer.

"If those White Fang touch the two packages ensure they don't kill them," the boss groaned in his gruff and deep voice.

"Boss why can't be just let the Schnee die?" The smart idiot on one of the scrolls asked.

"Because moron, the only reason we have the Hunter here is because he wants them alive. If either of them die... well, you know his reputation." I hummed at the note of my infamy. I'm known to take out the trash when given cause. I don't like to kill people that are useful and so far these men are useful to me. If one of them were to die if I didn't kill them Match or Kindle would depending of which got hurt. I don't think I'd lift a hand to help them. "What about red and blue? Where are they? July you got a visual?" He's talking about Match and Kindle. "We lost contact with them sir once they split." Well that's good. Match has a thing for my real target so he'll look for her.

"I found red. He's on the top floor of your building boss," July yawned over the scroll.

"What about blue?"

"I see him boss. Point 13 talking to a couple of the animals." That's where Winter is going to be. She'll be sacked by the White Fang then. I brought those two for a reason and I'm not regretting it yet but i will eventually.

"Boss, one of the convoy is coming through. We're ready." I looked out the window and saw a large tactical truck in front with a large cannon mounted on top. Behind it was a larger truck with bots and people within all with machine guns. I could see it with my VIDO. Behind that one is the limousine with my target.

"Get ready boy we got this. Hunter sir?" I glanced back to the man and walked out of the shadows. The three men other than the boss tensed as I "appeared" before them. "Uh, I'm not sure what you will be doing but about the package, what do you plan to do?"

I looked back to the window and clenched my fists. "I have questions. And you will get your dues for allowing myself and my own into your operation."

The boss nodded a few times and walked up to me. "I don't know you as a man but I feel you might be good on your word. As long as we get our money and dust."

"IF you know my reputation you know that my associates are well taken care of." I've made men and women alike rich because of operations I've been involved in or managed. Kindle and Match are just few of my Hunters in training found during one of my operations. They are good up and coming hunters and Yang would be a good addition with her semblance. I wanted train her but I'll have to wait a bit. I've forced the shift on Rose though. I'll have to contend with Yang when she finds out. I turned away from the Boss and walked back to the window into the shadows. Three armored vehicles are behind the limo with men on bikes on the flanks of the limo. "Match, are you ready?"

"Yes, I'll take the limo Chief." He said quickly and I shrugged. He can have the limo. That's the center of fire anyway and I don't find bullet wounds appealing.

"Ten feet until they reach the charges," July reported. I watched as the convoy drew closer and closer to the charges.

"Blow the charges," the Boss said and in a bang the Operation Singer's Chant started.

* * *

A/N: Alright I've incorporated two of the four original trailers with a third to come. Yellow and Black are out of the way with Red on pause. Next Chapter will hit White.


	5. Operation Singer's Chant

Ch. 5: Operation Singer's Chant

* * *

There're very few things I hate in this world and none have anything to do with people. It's mostly revolved around my actions more than people. I love people and could never hate nobody. What happens when it comes to people or tasks is another thing.

I hate waiting.

Waiting is the worse thrill killer in this world and hurts the rhythm of the battle or the operation. I know when we have operations like this to capture the Schnee sisters that patience is paramount. For the life of me though I just don't have it today. I wish to speed up the time it takes for the limo and their military escorts to move their collective rears to the ambush point.

I sit here on my rear with my assault rifle wonder what it'd be like to capture Winter and play with her beautiful snow white hair. I shivered at the thought of those luxurious strands coursing through my fingers. Then I'd cut it all off down until it was short. I always her looking better with short hair over long. I'd like to fix that once we get it. That reminded me of Match and what he might do to Weiss. She's like liked her for a while now. Why I will never know. She also has a thing for our leader which is weirder. Then again even I admire him greatly for what he did for us. For taking us in when no one else would.

I took a breath as the escorted vehicle drew closer and my eagerness followed. I closed my eyes as the target was about to enter the ambush zone and charged by my rifle. I know that Winter is not to be underestimated, but I can't fight that intestinal desire to match my will to achieve victory over hers. Unlike master I don't believe in slaughtering my prey, but I wish to overcome and show myself as superior. That's what I love about the bouts I have with the many men my sister and I hunt down.

"Kindle are you ready," I heard over my radio from the ever-enthusiastic Match.

"Y-yeah, I am." I climbed up from my position in the middle of the road at just the right time to bring the convoy to a halt. I held my rifle up a bit but still with the barrel pointed downwards. A few of the security vehicle drove up front and trained their guns on me.

"Surrender or be destroyed," I head announced over their load speakers. I remained in place and instead reached into my pocket and showed them my scroll. I opened it and revealed exactly what I wanted from them. Winter Schnee. I let them take in the visual for a couple moments before placing my scroll back into my top.

"This is your last warning. Surrender or we will open fire!" I prepped my rifle and took a deep breath as the beast blood in my veins heeded my call. The rate of survival for the Blood of the Beast is one out of every 10. Even then it depends on the worthiness of the host same with their potential. I've survived it and when Match asked to follow my lead I dismissed her. She didn't need to become a Jäger like myself and Lady Heartclock. From what He's told me because of his role the probability of survival decreases every time a person is administrated the blood and doesn't feel the "criteria" to fulfill the "needs" of the covenant. I've never asked what he meant by that and left it at that. I just know that if Match tried she'd die and I refuse to let that happen.

I gripped the round selection switch on my Ashton Twins and smiled as I felt the blood within me simmer. Meshed with my semblance I wonder just what they could do to threaten me. I waited for their next move.

"Kindle, we need another minute for the Weiss convoy. Can you hold back," Match said with a smile on her face I'm sure. Well, it's too late to turn back now.

"You were warned! Fire!"

My eyes burned as time slowed. Pause is what I decided to call it. It's like slipping between the folds of time and the dimensions with a way to bring time to a stop in my mind. I can hold it for at least 30 seconds collectively or split it down into increments. Because of the Beast Blood I can hold for two minutes all together but with a minute of cooldown between times. During the thirty seconds I'm incapable of moving even an inch. I can only do it during my one second bursts and one second cooldown.

I prefer to mesh my semblance with my beast ability to slow my perceptions in bursts. Like him I can slow down what I see to find time to act accordingly and meshed with my semblance I can extend one second of no time into five instead to react. A lot can happen in five seconds.

I large blanket of bullets fired towards me and I swam through firing at a couple of them in my way that I couldn't dodge and came back into my same spot in the same position at the end of the first second.

"What the!?"

I changed magazines right quick for my tracer and explosive tip rounds instead of my ball point.

I stood before the convoy with my eyes switching from one White Fang agent to the next above me. I shook my head when they rose their rocket propelled explosives and faced the fire once more those time I fired back and hit the headlights of the trucks before me and aimed at got a round in ever single cannon pointed at me. In a second after impact one after the other, the rounds blew up taking out the lights completely same with the guns on the trucks. I rested my Ashton down and waited for them once more.

"Enough," I heard a powerful and so very beautifully scary voice blast through the street. "You are obviously not normal," she finally walked up towards me and I bit my lip. She stood just 23.5 feet before me between the convoy and myself.

Goddess she's even more beautiful than I thought.

Winter Schnee in the flesh before me. Goddess she's all and very young. I thought of her a woman in her thirties, but her scent is one in her twenties. Maybe between 19 and 21 if my nose is right. Her scent is so strong and revitalizing. It's making me gulp down my saliva and dizzy to the point that I can barely think straight.

She has such a fair complexion, pale and so sleek like marble sculpted by the goddess herself. By the moon her white hair and slate blue eyes are so vivid and lovely. The way she stares bloody daggers at me is awakening that fire. One that's begging to be Kindled once more. Normally without Match I don't have much of a reason to get out of bed but I'm so happy I did. Her hair is tied up in a bun at the rear left corner of her head, causing her bangs to fall towards the right side of her face, and leaving a small curled lock of hair that reaches below her left ear.

I took in every single detail of this Queen all the way down to her attire. Her attire is blue, white and gray colored consisting of a white Schnee company specialist coat with a red brooch as her coat of honor for service. I can see her exposed upper arms through it and black gloves in her hands. Her pants have garters incorporated into them and her boot as well fit her so well. They add to her height as well.

I licked my lips as the fire burned in my stomach but stopped there. It didn't spread to my body at all. I need to fix that.

I stood before her as she took in my visage with the faintest of smiles on my lips. One that made her narrow her eyes at me. "Whoever you are move out of my way and I'll forget this setback on my time."

"I'm s-sorry W-Winter," I apologized to this queen and bowed swiftly to prove it. I hate doing this… but relish the coming dance of blades. "I'm afraid… I-I can't do that." I trained my Ashton on her right at her forehead swiftly and she reached for her sword. "I'm here for you," I declared, and Winters frown deepened as did my tone.

"What do you want with me? Are you part of the White Fang or the Dust Thieves? Or are you part of the Grain Family? Did they send you?" She questioned me roughly and all this talk was making me wait. I don't like waiting.

"Very well," she drew her sword and leaned forward a bit to meet my obvious challenge. If I defeat her first that means she belongs to me. My master though of taking care of her himself but gave us leeway to complete our part as we wished. If they're captured and at the designated area at the designated time it matters not.

"Now Kindle!" I heard from Match and looked up to the White Fang above. I nodded and they trained their rockets down. Winter must have saw this because she twirled around to roared "Contact" but too late. Rockets from all sides including behind me flew all aimed tat the trucks and the armored escort vehicle.

I shot forward using Pause to dance past the rockets up to Winter. During I fired at her five times. Two to the back of her head impacting her aura, one for each shoulder, and the last at her heart again from the back.

She shot forward and drew her sword and thrust back at me with a hard lunge. I rose my Ashton and it's upper receiver crossed her sword and I parried it upward. I used Pause once more and impacted my foot in a spin kick to her chest forcing her back once it ended. She was lowering her sword to guard against me but flew back just as she made it happen in a skid. I rose my rifle again and fired twice more at the ground beneath her feet.

She grit her teeth and rose her sword upward to charge until a red light came alive behind her. One she ignored until the five rounds exploded one after the next in her back and sent her barreling forward in shock from it. We, Match and I, were trained by our master specifically to combat aura users and take them down quick and clean. She fell forward towards the bullets before her and rose her guard in a glyph as they blew as well forcing her back onto her rear. The aura guard is its most dense around the crucial and sensitive areas of the body. Head, heart, joints, and sexual or intimate areas being why I kicked her in the chest. By this point her aura is halfway depleted or more.

I walked towards her with my Ashton in rifle form up and pulled it apart. In my right was the first portion of my sword that made the upper receiver with the pistol grip coming back as a basket hilt for my right hand. Because the barrel is integrated into a sword it was made with a snake like blade to compensate for size. The trigger remained on my index finger. The lower receiver and most of the butt stock made up most of my left handed weapon. Without the barrel it's mostly straight with a single curve to interlock together and the barrel to sit on top. It's triangular with the in shape and seems more like a club than a sword. It doesn't even have a tip but flat at the end.

I adopted a bit of the fighting style of my master to compliment my weaponry better so defensive acts in the left and offensive with the right.

"I've always wanted you Winter," I confessed with my grip on my sword a little loose to a swift strike. "Now I'll have you," I stopped a couple feet from her as she grits her teeth and climbed up.

"Yeah right," she spat at me and a glyph appeared behind her. "You disgusting bastard," she screamed and my eyes widened.

"W-what!?" What did I do for her to call me disgusting? Yes, I'm a bastard same with my twin, but how am I disgusting?

"Using under armed tactics and sneak attacks. And you dare say you'll have me. I'll kill you first." Winter threatened me causing an odd pain to fill my chest. I gripped my chest where my heart is and stepped back in horror. No, I dint want this. I do t want to earn her hate.

"W-Winter I…"

"You have not right to say my name trash." At a burst she shot towards me.

I used Pause and she came to a stop before me and so did I. I looked dead at her frozen form with feelings and thoughts swimming through my mind in ways I can't explain. I didn't want to make her angry. She's so beautiful when enraged still but to have it directed at me. I can't handle that well. This dark feeling that makes me want to cry almost.

"I…" I clenched my swords until my hands trembled. It but of movement is all I can do when committed to a full pause. "I'm taking you whether you like it or not Winter." I looked up and held up my left handed sword just as Pause was coming to an end. She moved and attacked me with her refined style and I followed through with my own crossing blades and forcing her back. She's really good, but my Master is much stronger than her. This was sort of like the time when forced me to fight six beowolf alpha at once. Attacks seemingly from everywhere but a pattern is there. His style isn't as predicable as well though she's not to be underestimated. One hit could end me but that is if I'm hit.

I parried her sword upward and slashed downward. She shot to the left and I twirled and caught her sword. We crossed blades with my perceptions slowing to keep up with her great speed. I began to use her remaining aura and fire ever which way to pressure me. I was stuck in the middle as her glyphs surrounded me at all sides. Even above me I saw a few that she's jump to and zip to. I need a minute for me to use Pause again and stood firm against her assault as she past by me. I changed stance with my knees bent to a near crouch and my left sword in reverse grip. I placed it behind me and held my right sword up across my chest as I leaned down to make more use of my ears over my eyes. I used my instinct over my all and moved with the flow. She shot past me and shot away. I leaned forward and her sword slid along the grooves of it past my shoulder and wait. I cross swords with my right and pushed her back. This was a dance unlike any other and this is one I'm having with Winter. She's a traditional fighter and very straight forward. So she's very predictable.

I blocked her strikes and attacked evenly holding her back at near even footing. Because of the beast blood within our aura is nearly nonexistent. Getting hit could mean death or a critical injury. I wouldn't be able to touch and carry her away if that happened.

I caught her sword between my own and twisted around and landed a kick into her cheek stunning her and lunged forward. She took her stance once more and met my charge. I stopped her lunge cold and let her pass by me. She's getting pressured, but it's not enough.

"The White Fang have taken your men hostage by now. Just look," I pushed her back and stepped back to let her. She glared at me and rose her sword again then clicked her tongue. Must have used the reflection of her sword to see what I now. The White Fang has swarmed her escort and most of the bots protecting her are destroyed an being put in the trucks for them to take. The men are being tied up as well.

I used Pause and appeared in front of her as far she knows, and I mean right in front to the point that our noses were almost touching. Before she could react, I stabbed her in the leg down and pulled the trigger in my sword blasting it back. I used a second of Pause to take to the air above her and shot her twice in the back once more. I used Pause again and landed with my swords in their sheathes. My rounds blew up and shot her back towards the ground nearly unconscious.

"When I say you're going to be mine," I said as I kicked her sword away from her struggling hand. "You're mine Winter." I waved up to the marksman on the roof and pointed downward at Winter.

"Go… to…" I shot rang out as a nice bit of that auraquilizer they made hit her in the back of the neck. I squat down and pulled out the needle then chopped the back of her neck to send her into unconsciousness. Now I don't have to worry about her using Aura once she wakes up. I rested my hand on top of her neck and rubbed it gently. I didn't wish to harm her only to dominate her. I looked her over and noticed that she's without cuts or bruises. That's good.

I reached up to my ear and connected to CHAT (Conference and Hearing Analysis Tool). "Match, I got Winter and on the way," I reported in through our shared communication network. It's dedicated to only myself, my sister, the leader of the White Fang begrudgingly working with us, the gangster working Master, and finally my Master himself. "Master, she's alive and without injury as asked. I'm taking her to the Point I." I reported to him next.

"I'll be there soon," he responded back.

"Yeah, I'm busy with Weiss right now. Give me four more minutes." Match yelled with the sounds of gun fire in the background. Busy is right. She likes to play with her food.

I looked down to Winter and picked her up and held her close to me. I rubbed her cheek against mine and purred. Finally.

"Are we going to get our dues once the ransom is complete," one of the White Fang asked as he approached me. It wasn't my place to answer but we all know where these two are going anyway. We'll have to see.

"Yes," another man answered him as he approached me. A man with black hair and a lion's tail plus claws. He was dressed in a simple black yukata and Beast mask over his face like the rest of them. "Let's move to the next area and get ready," he ordered to his compatriots before turning away to leave. "We are in route to the Ransom point," he reported over CHAT."

"Proceed," Master said over the CHAT. "Moving into phase two once Match is finished.

* * *

POV: Match

* * *

"I'm on it," I reported over the CHAT as I jumped back to get distance. "Not bad Ice princess," I laughed as I dodged and weaved through Weiss and her attacks. I can see why Chief didn't want anything to do with her and left her to me. She girl is not a good fighter. She's too main stream and barely adaptive to her situation. She didn't even notice she was completed surrounded from all sides by the gang with us until I pointed it out. It was a spectacular experience to see the shock on her face when she overheard my brother taking down her sister Winter. I wasn't. Once his fragile heart is broken its over. He's the biggest and creepiest bitch you'd ever meet but once that line is crossed running does you no good. His semblance is so bad it even brought chief to a Pause.

I smiled a bit at my joke.

I pulled my whip up and snagged it around her ankle and pulled Weiss towards me forcing her off balance. I drew my bow and fired an arrow at her chest forcing her back to the ground. This fight was sort of fun and I've whipped this spoiled princess quite literally.

"D-do you know who I am!" Weiss spat as she climbed up to shaky feet. I pulled back and my whip shot back to my hand

I don't hate Weiss here. I dare say I love her. Rather I love the idea of having what she does. Money, fame, status, and all the dust she could want. I want that for myself and to actually act my age for once. I can't though because that's not our lives, but I still wonder some days.

"You're the girl that singles opera which is stupid," I answered dismissively before licking my lips. That haggard and struggling look on someone so high up on their horse, I love it. I want to see more. I want to see desire as things become even more hopeless. Where my brother feels okay with the physical aspect of his dances, with my bouts I want to break their minds. The worst type of injury are the ones you can't see.

I side stepped out of the way of her lunge and kneed her in the stomach forcing her to a stand still. My brother was more of a planner and flow of the energy sort of person but I'm a bit too forward for that. It shows in our fighting styles and why he took to the Chief and his teaches admittedly better than me.

I huffed a bit and punched down into her pretty little face hitting mostly her aura but still knocking her down. I shit back with my whip out and swiped it across her back earning another cry.

"We need you alive, so I've been told to capture you at a set time. I still got," I checked my scroll. "two more minutes before the fun stops. Or you can surrender," I suggested knowing she wouldn't. Once she began reaching for her sword I knew I was right.

"I'm not done yet you ruffian!" Weiss climbed back up to face me with her sword glowing. I rose and eyebrow as she manifest dust around her blade. Ice dust.

I pulled out an arrow and fired it instantly at the revolver chamber of her sword blasting the dust out of its fitting case and causing it to blow forcing her back. Chief trained us to fight dust users and we made weaponry to contradict them. It was that simple for us.

I noticed her struggling to get up and waved up at the guy above. A shot rang and Weiss was force back down to her hands and knees as the auraquilizer did its thing. She tried to fight it to no avail before falling down unconscious and shook my head. "Didn't even need my semblance," I muttered as I walked up to the little princess. I threw her over my shoulder and looked up to the Chief in the building. I gave him a thumbs up and he disappeared from my sight into the darkness. I'm still curious how he does that without semblance. How does he do most of his feats of strength, speed, and will without aura or a semblance? His soul is still used for his abilities but not in the same manner as of myself. Even Kindle is more like him because of that blood trade they did.

"Moving to phase 2?" His message was that clear. I walked away with my prize in my arms. Chief said if we defeat someone we claim ownership over them. I always wanted a doll to hold and to keep me company and Weiss as that doll is like a dream come true.

"Are you going to the ransom point young man," one of the gang guys asked. I believe they called him boss.

"The planned one, yeah, It will change though. Head to drop zone and Kindle and I will be there at the right time," I sighed and walked away with the warehouse in mind to take them. I hope Kindle isn't being a creep and sexually harassing the unconscious body of Winter. That'll be freaky.

Once I reached the meet up I found Chief there waiting for me same with Kindle. "Sorry I'm late," I said not even feeling the least bit sorry.

"You're fine. Let's go," Chief turned around and journeyed into the building a strangely thrilled Kindle right behind him. That's not good. He's like that only when he's about to go into zombie experiment mode. Last time his test subjects went blind on one eye each. They were grim but still that's scary.

I walked into the warehouse by the port, but I saw nothing but wide-open space. A single room was up top with a set of stairs leading up to it. Tied up at the base of the warehouse in a metal chair was Winter. Her clothes happened to be ripped and torn into pieces. Kindle either got really rough with her during the fight or he had a bit of fun with her before he arrived. I'm not sure whether it's the former or latter and for the life of me I'd rather not know. Either way it's not good.

"Kindle, grab that change of clothing from the bag with us and redress Weiss please." Chief told him in his usual blank tone. He somehow got a change of clothes for her. How does he do these things?

"Yes, master." Kindle spoke like a drone and grabbed the bag. He opened it and reached inside and pulled out a white garb then walked up to me. I frowned but pulled her from my shoulder and he ripped her in his arms. Kindle walked past me and went up the stairs to the room above.

"Match," Chief called me next.

"Yes, Chief." I responded evenly, and he gestured towards Winter. "Got it," I understood and walked up to Winter and tabbed another bag to dress her once more. I will admit, she's pretty. Like really pretty. If not for the literal resting bitch face she has I'd say she could be seen as hot. That's not the case. I'm not sure what Kindle sees in the woman. She'd look strange in a dress and I wouldn't be able to have my way with her clothes or make up or anything. That's boring if I can't put my things on display.

I finished dressing her and Kindle came down showing he had done the same as well. I looked up and noticed that Weiss was visible from above. When she wakes up she'll witness everything. I suppose it's for a reason once we move on into the foul play.

We stood before our savior and teacher for our next orders. Master for Kindle for they share blood. Chief for me because he's the only one I'll follow without hesitation. Why was Kindle chosen to share his blood though? Why him and not here? I just don't understand? But since then he's changed from a creepy bastard with a bitch girl complex, and now he's a strong and fierce creepy bastard with a bitch girl complex. Before he'd be in his room never putting anything to action and hiding behind me to fight his battles but after becoming **One Blood** with Chief he changed. I want it, but they refuse me. I just don't understand why.

"Both of you, I want to know where the Dragonite is so follow through with the interrogation. I'll make the call then we'll move to phase 3 once she's loose." Chief nodded to us and stepped back to the side and faded away once again.

"How does he do that," I questioned and shook my head. "I hope he doesn't break them," I said to Kindle but he was staring too hard at Winter to hear a thing I said. "Let's get this going," I sighed while fiddling with my VITO. I started the digitization mod to scan my clothing. Light covered my body and shifted the appearance of my clothes to that of a black suit with read flames licking the bottoms and picked up a silver mask from the bag in the ground still. I snagged the second and handed it to Kindle.

"I-I did it," he whispered to himself with more excitement over kidnapping than should be legal. I shook my head and rose my VITO to scan him next. I made a couple alterations to the scan and his clothing shifted into that of a robe. I don't get him and his preference for feminine clothing. The robe came down to his thighs and showed off his smooth legs. He donned shoulder guards of silver with bluish strips and fingerless glove that are navy blue in color. Of course the little weirdo wore sandals as opposed to my shoes with his toe nails pointed in alternation blue and yellow. I love my brother to death but man this is strange.

"Calm down man. We got work to do," I smacked his back and walked up to Winter. I rose my hand up and swiped it across her face and arose her from sleep. Winter blinked her eyes and shook her head as she came too.

"What the?" She drifted and tried to move but she was tied down to the chair. I made sure of that. She struggled a bit before looking around her surroundings then down to us both. Both of us have been in disgust as something called ninja most of the night just with out color schemes as Chief called it. We need to hide our identity and a way to identify us.

"Who are you! Where am I!" She demanded, and I shook my head. Always the same two questions. Just forgetting the… "Why are you doing this?" And there it is.

I leaned forward to look her in the eyes. "I'm your captor," I answered loosely. "As for where you are, that depends on you and how well you answer my questions."

Winter glared at me and looked ready to spit in my face. "Who do you bastard think you are."

"Fü," Kindle called my cover name with his hands shaking and barely containing himself from touching her. "C-Can I s-sniff her hair," he asked with his hands out.

"Keep away from me!" Winter roared full of rage and a look that said we'd suffer a thousand deaths of we didn't listen. Sadly the only one that can command me isn't here but getting the next phase of the plan.

"Tell you what Ice Queen for every time you don't answer a question I'll let my associate take away a piece of your

dignity, your pride, your sense of self worth, and maybe pieces of you for their doll of you in their closet." I whispered the last part in her ear this time to ensure the weight of her situation was thrust on her shouldered entirely. She's not in control here. We are.

"You… you sick disgusting scoundrels," she growled at us. "Untie me!"

"Shin, you may sniff away." I stepped back from her with my arms crossed.

"T-Thank you!" Kindle nearly jumped Winter and she struggled to no avail to toss him off as Kindle grabbed her shoulders and sniffed her hair. He went as far as to grab it gently and let the stands flow below his nose. He sniffed her to the point that it was actually loud enough to hear.

"No! Stop this right now!" Winter shook but that chair is bolted down. She's not going anywhere. "Stop damn you!" Winter soon stopped shaking once she noticed she can't escape her bonds and opt to turn her face away instead. The first step to is accepting that you are powerless to stop what is going to happen to you. The woman trembled and quaked to the point that I thought and actual quake would happen.

"Stop," I grabbed Kindle by the back of the collar and pulled him off her. He reached out like a puppy and I pushed him away to gaze upon the first crack in the Ice Queen's armor. Such girls born in stern discipline and noble rich money abundant families don't know the world like we do. When just a piece of that darkness touches them so begin to break down.

"Now," I grabbed the sides of the chair and leaned in again. "We aren't going bruise you, cut you," I poked her stomach. "Slice you," I drew my finger up to her left breast. "Bite you," I growled with a shift lunge inward into her face and grabbed hold of her breast and earned a grunt. She held strong and stoic, but I saw a waiver of will in her eyes. "Or reach inside your body in anyway," I reached up to her neck and grabbed it tightly. "Anything less than that is fair game, and we love to play."

Winter choked a bit from my hold, but my aim was to get the message across. Physical pain isn't my thing outside a bout. That's makes the game and it boring.

"Now are you ready to answer a couple questions, or are we going make things complicated? Choice is yours." Or rather the illusion of choice is hers. We're on a schedule.

"What do you want," she asked on a grunt.

"Dragonite."

"Dragonite? I've never heard of it."

I leaned in and stared into her eyes to find an inkling of lies. I found none. "You're telling the truth," a stated and leaned back up. "Who would know about your resources on metals and dust production?"

"I don't know," she said quickly and I leaned in again. I saw one waver in her eyes

"If you're gonna lie to me try harder."

"I don't know…" I pat the girl over the head and shook my head.

"Shin," I called and Kindle perked up.

"What? No, not him!"

"You wanted her hair right?" I gripped her smooth hair and frowned. Ah long and nice. "Cut away."

I stepped back and Kindle grinned under his mask. He walked to the bag to the side and pulled up a pair of scissors. He tested them before approaching her.

"Don't you dare touch me you son of a bitch!" Her struggling renewed with so much energy. She really likes that hair it seems. Kindle walked behind her as she shook her head. He reached out and snagged a couple stands.

"You're so beautiful and soft Winter," he whispered in a near ghastly tone.

"No! Stop!" Kindle pulled up a lock from the front. One the of bangs and snipped it with ease. Winter froze as she watched it drop to her lap leaving her with a single bang left. He reached over her shoulder and touching her shoulder all the way down and took it. He sniffed it behind her and made sure she heard it. He wrapped an arm around her neck and panted slightly. Anyone one with a brain could tell it was from arousal and the voice changer in our masks only made it all the more traumatizing.

I leaned forward again and tilted my head a bit. "Now you said no in a way that felt more personal than your loyalty to a superior. I want to know who."

"I. Won't. Tell. You. Anything!" She yelled at me and I smiled.

"Anger is a good coping mechanism," I admitted and placed my hand on her stomach earning shivers. "But heating up like that is as good answer as well. You have a personal bond with them so maybe family?"

"Shut…." Winter stopped herself and I looked up to Kindle and nodded. He grabbed her bun and held it firmly. He rested his chin on top her head with a little liquid I dare not name coming out from the bottom. He panted harder at the thought of getting more hair. Winter felt every bet and cringed with her eyes squeezed such.

"So Ice Queen let's see if we can heat you up to find out." Winter opened up her eyes and looked up at me defiantly, but I could see a bit of her was in shock and afraid somewhat from what has happened already and to come.

"Winter!" We stopped before we could continue and I looked back. Weiss was free and running towards us with her weapon in hand.

"Weiss! Stay back!" Winter ordered and her sister came or a halt. Chief must have released her. I guess it's game time.

"My how did you get loose little Ice Princess?" I leaned upwards and faced her with my whip in hand once more.

"Weiss run! Run now!" Winter cried. Weiss didn't listen and rose her sword up to you charge.

I whipped Weiss around the neck and held her steady as it choked her. She dropped her sword instinctively and gripped its metal segments and leather finish.

"None of that. If my leader finds out you got loose before we got the ransom from your family we'd be in trouble." I wagged my finger.

Winter gasped and I looked back to see Kindle playing with her hair and ears.

"Stop please! Stop what your doing!" Winter yelled as I pulled Weiss in away from her sword

"I have the sneaking suspicion that your little Ice Princess might now something." I pulled and tightened the whip around her neck. Weiss cried as she watched helplessly. "You know about the dragonite I wager. Since your sister is being hard I'll let Shin soften her up while you and I have a talk." Kindle nodded and hugged Winter from behind who winced at the contact. "I little girl talk and since Shin here loves your sister, even though there a girl themselves, best she handles her while I," I tugged her forward forcing Weiss to her knees. "Talk to you since you saved me the Trouble of coming up there, huh?"

"No, Nit Weiss. Let her go," Winter seemed more alarmed than before. The thought of a man doing those things is very typical but a woman would throw anyone for a loop.

"Not until I get what I want. And how did you get free anyway? I tied you down pretty good."

Weiss looked up. "Him," she said in a hopeful tone.

On queue the chief came down upon me and landed a kick in my shoulder. I shot to the ground and bounced with a grunt. That hurt even though he's not using much of his strength.

"It's him!" Kindle reached for his weapon then Paused towards Chief. I struggled to get up as they crossed swords and looked up.

"The Hunter!" I gasped with pulled up my whip. I attacked and without his weapons took us both on. We simulated mostly what our training looked like and it's brutal. We tried to kill him ever time and he forced us back ever time. I suffered a lot of ck to the chest and rolled in the arm. Suddenly ice surrounded me and I saw Weiss to the side with her weapon in hand.

"Ahhh," Kindle flew towards me and I caught him in my arms. He was sent back by Chief and he stood before us. Weiss was by his side at the ready glaring daggers at me.

"Well this took a turn." I let my whip go limp until it got the ground and held my bow ready. Kindle trained his weapon on them as well glaring daggers and eyes glowing faintly.

"How about You surrender," Weiss taunted and made me frown. Spoiled little princess is 'saved' and believes she's in control. Next time I'll finish what I started.

I looked around at the situation and rose a remote. "Not my style. We'll get you next time Ice Princess," I promised.

"Bye Winter," Kindle held up her hair. "I'll keep this." Weiss yelled and charged at us with her glyphs. I leaned and flipped back will detonating the explosives in the building.

"We'll meet again… Hunter!" I cursed as the ceiling began to cave out the main doors.

"Get back here cowards!" Weiss screamed but we were out.

"If he let her go that means the Schnee family have our ransom on its way." I said as we came to a slow jog. I heard a chime on my VITO and pulled my arm up. The interface came alive and showed a map with a single red dote. The plan is go with the package in route." I pulled my mask off and took a good long breath before moving to the next phase of the operation.

* * *

POV: Jaeger

* * *

Kindle and Match did exceptionally well. Both of them are near masters of their alignments. Together they would have broke Winter Schnee within the hour but that wasn't the aim.

The set up was simple Good guys and Bad guys. They are the bad guys and I'm the good guy. They 'torture' Winter while Weiss watches from above. I come in and save them both once I hear the reports that the "Ransom" is inbound. The call was made with demands and videos of the defeat of both sisters sent to the CEO of the Schnee company. It was to be a simple exchange of dragonite for the duo but I'm not an idiot. Men like them don't adhere to the demands of terrorists or criminals.

The knowledge of Dragonite though isn't something open to the public seeing that it's one of the hardest metals none to man in a almost synthetic form. It's man made and costs more than five quantum dust mines and the mountains on top of them. I sent the White Fang to retrieve the fake ransom while they move the real thing to a controlled faculty in Haven. I've used my resources to track down their stealth drone and the boss is inbound to intercept.

Since I'm a business man and military specialist myself I could predict easily how the Ransom will go especially since I demanded dragonite for Weiss and money for Winter. I've seen the funds leave their accounts already so I know that have the money. I've given the White Fang instructions on exactly what to do once they bring the decoys to make the trade.

There will be blood and most of it at the lost of the Schnee family. My part is from the shadows working the operation from one side to the next and it's worked out well. Junior made me realize that my presence as spawned interest in the powers of this land and best make them believe where we stand to help stay in control so I saved the sisters.

On my visor I can see a map of the city and the ransom inbound. I can see a small dote of the transport drone heading out with the dragonite in tow. It works out well to have an insider and spy in the midst to feed me the information I need to send to my Severer and hack that drone. Same with to give the illusion that it's still in route.

The Boss isn't and common thief and very proficient in his craft of criminal activity. We will have the money which will go to both organizations and Kindle and Match will take the dragonite back home.

I closed my interface and placed my hands in my pocket.

"Ah, excuse me sir." I heard from behind me. I glanced back and saw Weiss with her hand up and Winter next to her. They looked a little challenged from walking right but with the drug they've been injected with I shouldn't be surprised. Behind us in the distance was the rubble that was the warehouse of before. The explosives blew just what I wanted leaving one narrow escape to simulate a very desperate escape and its success with because of me.

"Yes," I responded to this girl and she bowed a bit.

"Thank you for saving us." She said and I nodded.

"Those people might have gotten away," Winter growled with her fists clenched. "But you have my thanks as well Hunter." Winter examined me once more rather rudely, but I let it go.

"Who are you anyway," Weiss asked ad she stared at my facial area hidden by my hood, visor, and mask over my nose.

"He's know as Hunter," Winter answered for her little sister which spawned confusion from her.

"Hunter? Is he a Huntsman?"

"No, or rather I don't believe so." Winter walked in front of me swiftly forcing me to stop. She glared heartedly at me but not out of anger but mostly curiosity and suspicion. She doesn't trust me but after those "women" captured and messed with her the fact I'm a man doesn't seem to bother her much anymore. From what I read before starting the operation Winter has shown signs if disgust for men. I suppose after today it might shift a bit. Kindle did well posing as a girl same with Match. I almost believed them both to be females especially Match. He did exceptionally well.

"Why did you save us?" She questioned, and I tilted my head a bit at the question. It's one I expected sooner than now.

"I heard in the underground an operation to capture you both was arising," I admitted which was the truth. This operation wasn't my idea just one that I happened to help plan from start to finish. "I decided to intervene during to get you away for the two that kidnapped you and then escort you to your concert." I looked down to Weiss this time and her eyes widened a bit.

"I-I forgot about that," she confessed with her fingers over her lips and looking down slightly.

"But why did you save us? Why didn't you stop the operation if you knew it was going to happen? Have you no honor?" Winter walked up to me and glared into my visor. "You even hide behind a mask. Why is that?"

"Winter," Weiss came up from behind her sister with a almost desperate tone. One that caused her sister to turn her attention away from me with a glance. "He saved us so what more is there?"

"A lot more Weiss," Winter stressed and looked back at me. "You need learn that it's never that simple and everyone has an ulterior motive. Men in the dark especially," she finished with a stern glare.

"Correct," I admitted. Men like me always have motive outside of the selfless act to assist or help.

"Good, you're honest." He eyes lost a bit of the glare but just a bit. "So what do you want for saving us? Money or a place in the military?"

"Two things. One I want from you Ms. Winter Schnee and the last from you Ms. Weiss Schnee." Winter looked to be disappointed but not shocked at my words. Weiss looked to be hesitant but nodded a bit.

She trusts me more than her sister especially after our talk while freeing her. She doesn't know the Xio Long or Rose families meaning she knows nothing of Ruby Rose. It made me even more curious but also weary of what this might mean for her. If she's showing signs of foresight during the initial change then maybe she'd be better off dead instead of alive like that.

"What would that be?" Winter asked in a stone cold tone.

"I want a reward if either 500,000 lien or its equivalent in quantum dust." Winters eyes widened at this but only for a moment.

"I see. I'll talk to my father, but I doubt that will happen," she dismissed this demand and I don't mind. I'm getting what I want at this very moment both in the metal and a rise in recognition from two factions.

"What about me Hunter," Weiss stepped forward acting surprisingly meek all of the sudden.

"Yes what do you want from my little sister," Winter asked dangerously.

"I want to listen to her sing," I put in simple words and both of them looked aghast at my last demand.

"What!?" They both spoke out.

"I've been to a few of your concerts and I find your voice to be very heavenly. I'd like to hear you preform for you last time on stage." This was advertised as the last and I look forward to hearing her sing once more before she attends Beacon academy after the summer.

Weiss looked away uncertain of what to see and even say so Winter stepped up. "After what we been through you want her to preform still? How selfish…"

"I accept," Weiss agreed cutting off her sister.

"Weiss. You don't need to do this. We can go back and…"

"Winter. This is my last one and… I don't want to sing just for him. I want to for myself. "Weiss turned to her sister. "And for you."

Winter was speechless. She instead opt to stare at her sister and sigh. She placed her hands behind her back and nodded her head once. "Very well." Weiss smiled at her sister but it disappeared to reflect the same stoic visage of her older sister.

"I'll escort you both. The concert begins in ten minutes and we're about five away."

"Right," Winter turned her head towards me. "Lead the way Hunter."

I walked around Winter and continued down the path. I heard the CHATter of the operation during the walk.

"Drone is inbound," I heard from the Boss.

"I… I can hit it. I think," Kindle said over the space.

I heard saw an explosion of sorts in the distance to the left once I turned my eyes to it. Winter and Weiss were talking and so didn't notice.

"Nice shot man," Match said to his sibling.

"Hunter the ransom is here. You were right it's a set up." I heard from the White Fang operative next. "We are prepared to ambush and as told no one will escape."

"This is the dragonite. It looks like sludge if you asked me," Match scoffed. "It's too big to move with our bare hands."

"I brought the ship," the boss said and I smirked.

Right on time, we arrived at the theater but took to the back stage instead of the front. Cameras are a pain to deal with. As I lead them around I kept a look out for them.

"Thank you again Hunter. I'll sing the best I ever did tonight." Weiss said with a determined fire in her eyes despite remaining still in her expression.

"So your best Weiss," Winter gave her own firm of encouragement.

I opened the door backstage and began to take my leave.

"Hunter," I stopped and looked back at Winter this time and faced her. She stood at dignified as she could and bowed a bit to me. "Despite your reasons thank you for getting my sister and I out of that situation."

"You're welcome." I said back bit didn't leave yet. "Are you going to be okay Ms. Winter?" I asked to console her.

"Of course," she stared firmly. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You don't need to be cold and strong all the time. It makes you more brittle as time goes by," I advised before leaving to the VIP box. I saw the effort to keep it together in her expression and left it at that.

I passed the man at the door my ticket to the VIP booth

and entered a couple stories up with a front show view. I sat down in my seat and crossed my arms next to my partner sitting quietly in this computer. My severer looked up from his chair with his face covered by a phantom white mask and long silver hair flowing past their shoulder. They wore a Grey suit with dull black shoes and blood red tie over a white shirt. The whole time they've waited here for me while working their magic. The Severer is by far the best hacker of the century with such humbling beginnings.

"Did you have to shoot the drone down," they spoke utilizing a voice changer to make their voice raspy and deep. I could sense that infuriation behind those words though.

"No," I responded.

The Severer looked towards me with their smiling joker mask glaring at me. "Well, my payment?"

I rose my arm and sync with their computer. The funds I owe them transferred with ease and I sat back in my chair after. By the point Weiss began to sing.

"Mirror~ Tell me something…."

I listened to the girl sing and sighed. She's pretty good.

"The negotiation went off as planned and the assault has begun," the White Fang agent said over the CHAT.

"We have the dragonite Chief and taking it to point C." Match reported, and I hummed as things began to unfold.

"We have the money, the weapons,

Just as Weiss began to end her song I heard over the CHAT a couple reports that made my smile on the inside.

"Hunter, we reached A with the money and those Schnee fools are all dead." The White Fang operative reported.

"Chief we are stationed at C and ready to take the goods home."

"Nice job Hunter I'm actually relieved we worked together. We have the gear from the station at B."

I closed my eyes as the final couple lyrics. "I'm the loneliest of all~"

"The operation is a success," I announced over the CHAT and leaned back in my seat as the crowd gave Weiss a standing ovation. I stood up as well but to leave.

Time to head back home.

* * *

A/N: My aim was to work in the trailers the best I could into the story before moving into one that's more dedicated. Lastly is Red and hers will be explained in later chapters.

For anyone triggered about what happened at odd parts in the story well it is what it is.

Thanks for reading and please review


	6. A Rose by Any Other Name

Ch. 6: A Rose by Any Other Name

* * *

With a hard start Ruby woke up from her restless slumber. She shot up right and reached for her head. "Aw, my head hurts," she cried as the thumping in her ears grew louder and louder. So loud she covered her ears to muffle the thumping but it served only to make it worse.

"What is this noise?" The more Ruby struggled to block the noise the stronger and louder it became. It's thumping was so familiar and yet completely foreign to her. She didn't remember ever hearing this loud thump before in her life and yet here it was.

Before her could ponder on the source of this notice they came back. Suddenly the memories came back of what happened to her before. The memory of her death and the memories of the monstrous actions that happen before she died.

The hooded demon found her, took her captive, held her down, and finally killed her. But not until after forcing her to watch as it tied up and tortured her sister and her team. Then it had them devoured by Grimm. And then…

"Ahh," Ruby cried as an stifling pain rose in the pit of her stomach and chest. The thumping and the sheer white washing agony knocked the breath out of Ruby's lungs. The pain of loss flowed like fire through her every corner, and slowly she sunk back down to the bed she woke up on.

She was dead.

The hooded monster that held her down, whose eyes were as red and benevolent as a Grimm's. No, it was even worse. The Grimm have no agenda. They've no hidden meanings behind their actions. They destroy and that's it, but this thing that attacked her was, is different. The Grimm for before assaulted her tore her to pieces. The pain that accompanied it was nothing compared to when she had met the hooded monster.

'It killed me," Ruby rose her hand to her eyes to keep the tears from gushing out of her eyes.

She grit her teeth painfully to keep her sobs from reaching out. Right now more than everything she just wanted to go home. "I just want to go home," she cried in sorrow from her failure as a huntress in training. Her sister and two others she couldn't remember ever meeting suffered because of her. Here she is, alone in death trapped in a room with clothes she never wore before in her life, and Crescent Rose was gone from her hands. She was alone in a place where no one could see or hear her.

"I'll never see Yang ever again." She smothered her eyes with her hands but the tears wouldn't stop.

"They're all gone." Ruby banged her head on the pillow she had her head on. "Yang… I'm so sorry." she coughed and wheeze in a futile attempt to contain her sobbing.

"I'll never see my daddy again," she spoke to herself as the realization of her predicament flashed across her thoughts. "My cool Uncle Qrow," she smiled sadly and sniffled. "He'd never forgive me for this. He'd probably hit me for dying before him!" The tears came back with a vengeance and silently fell down her cheeks.

Ruby hugged hers knees to her chest and try and contain the pain in her chest and stomach. She's not even sure if it's from her injuries from the Grimm, the first hooded demon holding her down with his hand in her stomach, or the second demon that tortured her.

That nightmare that followed brought about a dream so vivid it was like living it. The nightmare was never ending, the wolf creature was terrible, the hooded beast was monstrous, but that wasn't the worse of it.

The second hooded beast was the worse. Ruby wasn't in restraints while she witnessed her sister and those other two getting hurt, to put it lightly. They were being torn to pieces.

She could have helped, she could have protected them, she could have shielded them, but instead she did nothing. She just sat there screaming at the beast telling it to stop, but he it just kept going.

This still wasn't the worst part of her nightmare.

Ruby pleaded and screamed up until they took their last breathes and with their eyes focused in her. It was that the monster who was killing them turned and faced her. Ruby looked through the hooded monsters bloody red hood into the darkness, and what she saw froze her blood.

The monster had her face.

It looked just like her but her eyes radiated a ghastly reddish silver aura. The smile this dark Ruby wore was the same one she wore when mom made her a plate of cookies. When she placed them on the table with a warm glass of milk next to it for her. The same smile Ruby got when dad called her his little princess. A smile of Innocent joy knowing she could take her time and enjoy her soft moments with her family.

"But why," Ruby asked her imposter why. She will never forget what that thing, that dark and blood covered Ruby said.

"Because… Why not." She answered this with a smile, and Ruby repeated almost mirroring those three words.

Why not was her answer. Why not torture our friends and revel in their screams? Why not slit your friends' throats with your scythe with a smile? Why not take her friend in white by the hair and slowly rip it out from the top of her forehead to the back? Why not rip the cat ears off of the faunas girl with a black scheme she couldn't remember ever seeing then shoving them down her screaming throat? Why not take her sister and…

Ruby shook her head to banish the thoughts. She coughed and felt her stomach seize and felt sick. She leaned over the bed and dry heaved, but nothing came out of her mouth but air. She felt like puking but nothing came out. It was like that dark Ruby was forcing her not to show her disgust in the manner of puking. It was like something else was there implementing its will upon her.

She could see, touch, or hear it. Just feel it forcing her to keep what she does have in her stomach there.

Ruby coughed and grabbed her throat. "Thirsty," she snorted with a soft residual sob from earlier. Ruby looked around the room but found nothing inside other than the bed she laid on and a chair near the door. On top of the chair was a pair of boots and her hood folded neatly on top. Those boots weren't hers, but they looked serviceable. Ruby scanned the room quietly and found that the only exits are that door and the large window behind the bed that gave her a vivid scene of the outside world.

"More grimm," she said to herself as she watched a couple Ursa walking through the forest in the distance. A lot of the land had stumps and what not sticking out and yet the Ursa never once past these stumps. It was like a boundary. One that they respected and dared not to cross or maybe out of fear. That idea seemex silly so she banished it from her mind with a smile.

Ruby coughed again and felt a pain in her stomach again but it wasn't like the last time. This pain was deeper and much more personal. Ruby pondered on this new pain until a loud growl resounded in the room. Ruby giggled at her own denser half that couldn't figure out she was hungry.

"Strange, why would I be hungry or thirsty if I'm dead?" Ruby decided to shrug her shoulder. "It doesn't matter. Man if only I had some cookies right now."

The memory of her mother's home made chocolate chip cookies brought with it a warmth she needed right now. Ruby looked down and on her lap saw her mother's White Rose pendent. Even though her clothes were changed this stayed with her thankfully. Ruby gripped the pendent in both hands and closed her eyes as she brought it up to her forehead.

"Momma, I miss you so much. What would you do in my position? Alone and…dead." Ruby giggled again. The more she said it the funnier it seemed to get. The whole dying part. "Man there were so many things I wanted to do. I didn't see all the weapons this world had to offer. I didn't become a huntress like momma." Ruby rubbed her head in shame. "I didn't even become a huntress period. Man that sucks so much!" Ruby palmed her face again.

A buried thought came to mind a moment later. One that left her perplexed. "I didn't even see what Yang saw that made boys so interesting." Ruby continued to snicker to herself. Ruby still didn't understand her older sister's fascination with boys. When she asked all she ever got was a stupid 'you'll see' and a smug smile. Ruby pouted at the memory. That pout turned into a frown.

"Maybe this is my punishment," she finalized on saying. "Maybe because I told dad to leave me alone that one time. Maybe because I took the last cookie that was Yang's. Did I do something so bad that I deserved this," she asked herself before resting her head on the wall. She stared at the wall blankly. "I'm cursed to be alone with only my thoughts." Ruby silently hugged herself or comfort. She wanted to cry again until she heard a growl emanating from her stomach.

Emanating? That's so weird that a word like that just came out of nowhere from her head. She's not the savvy with vocabulary to be this proficient with it. She giggled again, man she's worrying about words and not about the immediate problem. There's a thousand things wrong with her predicament right now, but still she can't fight nature and the calling… Whatever that means.

Ruby's stomach growled once more and she groaned. "Still hungry." Ruby looked up to the hood and boots on the chair. She frowned when the realized the boots weren't hers but quickly dismissed that feeling. Ruby looked down to her current clothes but more accurately the hood that she dons. These clothes and that hood could be compared to her old ones, and yet she felt okay with these. They're different enough. "And I don't look like her," she mumbled to herself. She looked up to the hood and was hesitant to take it up. Then she noticed some black lines at her hood.

Ruby took a breath and kicked her feet over the bed. "Eep! Cold!" The floor below her was tile and freezing to the touch of her toasty feet. She didn't have socks on and looked about for them. She noticed a pair at the foot of the bed. "Must have kicked them off." Ruby never liked sleeping in socks or having anything on her feet really.

'They're just…uncomfortable.' She thought to herself as if trying to convince something within her. This was a foolish thought but one she had regardless.

Ruby shook her head as she reached for the black socks and pulled them on with a smile. "Now my feet will stay nice and toasty." Ruby tried again and this time the cold couldn't defeat the power of the sock. Not this time! She griped her bicep and made a strong man stance. "I defeat all even you cold tile floor!" she announced in a huff and superhero voice.

Ruby smiled again and climbed off the bed. Her legs felt wobbly and her chest and back hurt. Hurting on two fronts suck. She noticed the bandages wrapped around her chest through her shirt and poked them. "Someone patched me up at least." Ruby felt a little light headed at most but in no immediate pain from her injuries. The beowolf that mauled her to near death really messed her up.

'How can I walk right now?' Ruby thought as she tested her legs. She remembered getting the back of her legs cut out from under her. The hamstring she believes it's called was cut on both her legs by that thing, and yet she's able to walk and move around. Her shoulders as well were functioning to the point she could roll her shoulders with ease. She remembered it pulling her arms until they almost came out of their sockets and even her arm under her pit cut out from under her. How can she be moving anything right now. That beowolf total destroyed her. "Well no duh," she lightly palmed her head. Dead people can't even have injuries.

Ruby walked to the hood and reached for it. It felt so much more different when she picked it up. Like it wasn't hers but at the same time it is. The cuts and holes were mended with black fabric instead of red giving her hood a sort of tiger claw pattern along the back and a couple black dots on her hood itself like a leopard. The best part of this is that it was totally different from that nightmare Ruby who dressed just like her and wore the same clothes. Those eyes are burned in the back of her head. Reddish silver at first then when she giggled and laughed manically they shifted. Like with a red ring around her eyes and pit black with red irises. If Ruby ever wanted to picture herself evil that was it.

"I'm being silly," she strained to say when she held up the hood. "Even if it's red doesn't mean that it's wrong," she said out loud but felt like she never said it in the first place. It felt like that was anything but true. She felt relieved that she wouldn't mirror that Ruby and besides her current clothes aren't as light and roomier. Her panties didn't even dig into her places. Ruby wondered about that and decided to check. She blinked and let the fold of her pants fall down and look down. She looked back up and pulled then back up a moment later.

"I have no panties on," she simply put. "What the heck are these?" Ruby looked over the underwear she did have on and found them strange, unfamiliar, and yet disturbingly more comfortable than panties. They offered a lot of room and felt nice to the skin. Has to be cloth. She pulled back on the blue elastic band and checked the size. "Extra large… Hey I'm not that fat!" I pouted with her cheeks puffed out. Mind you Ruby did enjoy sweets on a daily bases, but this size was just plain insulting. Ruby felt her cheeks puff and closed her pants quickly. "Whatever."

Ruby turned her attention to the hood and bit her lip. "No time like the present right?" Words her sister Yang once said before she came back home a little on the drunk side and disheveled clothes and yet her hair was perfectly fine. Yang was always defensive about her hair, close to obsessive. Ruby looked down, "I wish Yang were here with me." Ruby quickly shook her head. "No! The last thing I want is for Yang to die. She has to live." Ruby nodded to herself. "I can be that selfish and I need to be strong or else Weiss will tease me about it once she gets here…in who knows how long." Ruby stopped when that name crossed her mind.

"Weiss…?" Ruby squeezed the area around her heart as the name flashed from one end of her cranium to the next. "Who is Weiss?"

The name seemed familiar to her and yet so very strange. She tried to remember a face to go with the name but all she got was a color and the sight of that girl in white being tortured. She remembers her screaming voice and the begs and pleas for it all to stop. Yet she can't recall a face and just barely remembers the name. It was We… "What was the name again?" The name of the girl in white faded away from her mind. Ruby felt a pain in her core and this time it wasn't her stomach. It got worse the longer she tried to remember that girl that Bloody Ruby executed. Ruby stopped thinking about some girl she didn't even know and let go. It didn't matter at the moment that little person was probably a figment of her imagination just like Blake.

Blake? Who is Blake? The memory of the faunus in black flew past her eyes. Ruby never minded the faunus people and had a few friends back at signal that are and yet she didn't recognize this one.

"This Bla….Bl…" Ruby tilted her head over then hunched over when the pain in her chest grew. The name was gone as well same with what their likeness was. "I guess it doesn't matter." The pain in her chest stopped before it reached her heart and died back down to her shoulder and hip. That girl in white and the one in black, Ruby felt that maybe she would see them again. Maybe in another dream not that it mattered. Who cares about a bunch of make believed people in a little dream. Then again her sister Yang was in that dream.

The room turned purple from depression. She really didn't want to be alone right now.

Ruby suddenly heard a noise and looked around trying to pinpoint the source. She heard a crash and her eyes shot to the door. It was happening behind the door. Someone was here with her. She almost smiled at the irony. "Ask you will receive I guess."

Ruby quickly threw on her hood and clipped the crosses to her leathery jacket. Before she never would have seen herself wearing something like this but find it a little comfortable and warm. Odd that it didn't zip up all the way and stopped at where her shirt began, strange. Regardless she felt new energy and quickly threw on the clean dark brown boots waiting for her, they had no laces and seemed to clip together at her shins. She pulled them on and clipped the tops together. Once she finished looking herself over she faced to the door and braced herself for what might be on the other side.

"No time like the present." She reached for the door until she heard a loud crash on the other side and stopped. Something dangerous is behind that door. She's not sure how she knows but she does. Her hand shook and she stepped back to her bed and sat down. "Ah, maybe I'll wait a bit," she declared and bit her lip. "At least until the noises stop." Both the ones from outside and within.

* * *

POV: Doctor Olga Ivanov

* * *

It's been the same rinse and repeat cycle for the last couple of years since she started this little project. She's been tasked to run the diagnostic programs and testing the mental fortitude and capacity of the different being constructed by them. First, they decided to be simple and use mostly mechanical components with an Artificial Intelligence working as the driving force behind its action. From her own reports as well as the beta testing this would create a psychological barrier between normal humanoids and the synthetic life spawned from their research. On multiple counts the people they created as a form of "battle droid" or android would at first obey and learn almost as a human would. But then an error in the programing would surface causing them to exhibit human emotions akin to desire as the core motivator for their heretical behavior. A desire for companionship in the form of friends or a parental figure would the most common that Olga has been subjected to handle.

Most of the androids created would soon be overwhelmed by these emotions and so far only two have exhibited these symptoms and one was force to be decommissioned. Even after begging not to be killed Olga had to look into those eyes as it was shut down showing fear in its eyes for the unknown. Olga wasn't sure if a machine had an afterlife but does a being with thoughts, feelings, desires, and can feel fear really a machine or just misunderstood? She made that mistake once and saw it as just a machine as she was instructed by the researchers and once it killed a man it deemed a threat to her life it was destroyed. One female android is still in production and being tweaked but that was put on hold years ago for this one instead.

"Lapis," Olga stated as she ran the 31st test of the day to ensure that he was still stable and for some reason since being off the train and away from them his numbers have dropped to more comfortable levels. He appears more comfortable here in this shack in the middle of a grimm infested forest under the mercy of a man that hides behind a mask and has no issue with using children to fight his battles with him. The man that's kidnapped Lapis from them and who she's followed to stay near her patient for all long, so she can to keep his psychological side intact and stable.

As of now Lapis is in the purest and most innocent of his life and could basically go any which way depending on who he chooses as his companion and influencers. That's not until he's stable enough to leave his pod though. The dragonite that she needs will be used for his bones to support his body and to protect his organs as well. Unlike the experiments of before with artificial intelligence Lapis wasn't built but born. He's not an android but more of a cyborg. A young man given mechanical enhancements and modifications using the hardest metal known to man in the perfect unison of scientific greatness and humanoid resilience.

That man, the Hunter, Olga felt would more than likely train and teach him how he saw fit. He knew that Lapis' functions as a despatcher made him a threat to not only him but others around her. The mother of the Yang young lady being one of them and so he acted but told her he didn't wish for him to be fighter but going against your programing to attack and destroy isn't easy to reject. One reason why they moved to Lapis is because he was human, and humans are violent and inherently destructive. Because it's his nature he'd have less of a reason to turn against any orders given to fight. So many fighting programs have been undated into his internal computer. Olga wishes for Lapis to live a more normal life but her desire probably doesn't matter in the Jaeger's shadow.

Olga looked down at her screen and everything appeared to be normal like always. She's studied the research material that Jaeger downloaded to finish the project to allow Lapis to leave the pod but then she thought about whether or not she could. Just so he could be taken advantage of? Then again that man isn't a fool. She can tell if he desired she'd be replaced in a moment and someone that can complete Lapis would take her place. She wouldn't allow that to happen. She just hopes this man was the lesser of two evils.

"I'd have to be evil first."

"Ahh!" Olga yelped and shot back away from the intruder and hit a basket to the side. She lost her footing and began to topple down until someone caught her around her waist saving her from that fate. She panted as she was brought up right to her feet and sat down on a table to the side as she got her bearings. She looked up and see who it was that snuck up on her and looked at the man in the hood and mask still over his face. His dark brown eyes regarded her with empty curiosity.

"W-When did you get here?" She questioned, and he rose an eyebrow at her as if she asked a very foolish question. She looked around the shop for a bit and to her surprise she saw a large white chest with a clear glass window on the side. Inside she saw some many of darkened and grey mixed substance that she recognized easily. It was dragonite and with the amount she saw enough to make a man set for over two lifetimes even if he threw most of the money away. How did he get that amount in a single day she could never guess. She didn't see anything pertaining to an attack on the Family Compound or facilities that holds some of it. Though not that much. It's probably enough to fill two or so gal cartons but only a couple pints were needed. Maybe she should've clarified.

"I'm not evil as well," he declared tonelessly as he walked past her up to Lapis' pod and placed his hands behind his back to study him. Olga noticed outside was a ship of sorts and the door to the shop was wide up. Obviously, he didn't sneak in because just opening that door along created a fair amount of noise and even placing that chest and its canisters on the metal grappling hands as well wouldn't be something even he could mask. The only logical explanation for his brought a slight redness to her cheeks. She's been so engrossed in her own thoughts that she tuned out the rest of the world, again. He even read her mind it seems if he brought that up.

"if you're wondering if I can read you mind as well," he said and made her a bit shocked and guarded now. She began to think of anything like cake and puppies or quantum theory. Anything to scatter his mind probe. "You'd be wrong in that regard," he continued evenly. "You were thinking out load even while myself and my two landed and brought in the dragonite you need Doctor." It was then that she flushed even harder than before. Of course, he can't read minds, that was just silly. He was just doing what was the most beneficial with his time and completed his task in a timely manner that left her baffled.

"I-I see," Olga was unsure of on to go about this. What all did she mention before?

"So there's an android they have still. Does it still have the same functions as Lapis Doctor," he questioned as well as answered one of hers. He probably heard enough to gain much needed info on what to do next.

"She's not a threat to you and can't track like Lapis can," she said quickly. While an android Olga doesn't wish anymore trouble to be spawned because of her loud mouth.

"Then that's a no then. One that's not a human suffering modification like us," he said strangely. He rose his left hand and rested it on the glass of the pod and Olga heard a chime from her vitals monitor sudden and drew her eyes to it. She reached over the virtual interface and checked the systematic information on the sudden change. She witnessed new activity recorded. Brain activity and aura manifestation. She turned to the Jaeger with shock.

'He made contact with Lapis in stasis,' she thought to herself and unsure of how he could do this and what it could mean. Same with his comment of a "human suffering from modification" like him and Lapis. How is he modified in anyway?

"Well I have no desire to find this android you mentioned." He announced she Olga sighed in relief. "When can you finish with Lapis and release him from his prison. He wishes to wake up," this man declared as if he was sure of himself and what Lapis wanted despite being in a coma. How could he know that?

"I-I," Olga cleared her throat and walked up to Lapis' pod and placed her hands behind her back as well. "With what you brought I can connect the canisters to his pod and slowly inject the dragonite into his body to finish with the fortifications of his body and it support plus restraints. It will take at least four days at the least and a week at most." This of course wasn't true. It could be done within three days at most but didn't want to rush this until she's sure of what he wants with Lapis.

The Hunter looked back at her and Olga stood firm with her eyes still on Lapis. Suddenly she saw eyes of red in the glass of the canister, dark and sinister in intent, glowing and staring into her very soul. She felt naked and bare before these eyes and felt fear unlike any kind she felt before. She gasped and stepped back from the canister and swiftly looked around.

"Doctor," she heard and almost jumped form how hollow his tone was. She hugged her arms around her chest and bit her lips to stop them from trembling. She couldn't even move when he rested his hands on her shoulder. "You do not need to lie to me," he spoke calmly, and she gasped. He knew so quickly. "If you've questions about my intent you may ask them. If you desire more time that's fine by me," he supported this notion and it made her sighed and shoulder slump. "But, Lapis might object to it. He can hear our every word after all."

"What?" I whirled around and found Jaeger gone from his spot. I looked around and saw that the door to the lab was closing with Jaeger walking away back towards two individuals in the distance. One blue and one red in color scheme. That man is still a mystery that continues to grow with every interaction and even now she's unsure of where this will go. Olga just hopes whomever Lapis attaches themselves to it's not Jaeger but another. But since he can connect to Lapis already maybe its too late. Only time will tell.

Olga looked outside for a moment and saw the two from before boarding the ship and turning on the ship to leave. The Hunter stayed behind and made his way back to his home. His grimm was awaiting his return it seems and he stopped to speak to it. She's witnessed this already but to impossibility of it all step confounds her. He can perform all these impossible or highly unlikely feats but what is his secret? How can he be modified as well and in what manner of speaking? Maybe he could be the answer to the Collapse of the human psyche versus the cybernetic. He walked back to his home and Olga dragged her mentally exhausted for to a chair to sit down. She looked up to the pod with Lapis' beautiful sleeping face and smiled. What will come next?

All these questions and the answers are what keep her going to hoping for a future that's bright for Lapis.

One for her sweet flower.

One for her little boy.

* * *

POV: Aerial Skyhearth

* * *

By the goddess she's bored.

When she was told that she'd become blood kin and all that stuff she never imagined that just sitting around and doing nothing would draw her into this state of near deadly nothingness just from sitting around. Ariel was told to watch over the little girl that Jaeger turned, but it's not like she's going anywhere. He put his blood within her and not in the weird ritualistic sense he committed with both herself and the creepy pretty boy Kindle. It was straight from the vein and from what Jaeger told her taking it in such a fashion lowers your chances of living to less than two percent. She was told that he would dull the edge of his blood that way to have it adapt to their bodies much easier but for that little girl he didn't do this. That girl, last she checked, was still alive from taking in the purest and darkest of blood in the land.

"How are alive you brat," Ariel asked herself as she laid down sprawled on top of the couch with only her bra and skirt on. She didn't bother with underwear unless they happened to be boxers, which she didn't even bother with wearing under her skirt. She never imagined that her hatred for underwear this would change but somehow wearing men's boxers became part of her. Normally she wouldn't bother with underwear. It wasn't open or breezy like she preferred and clothes can be a bother anyway. She'd like to blame the beast blood within her but she's always been like this. Not like a nudist or anything weird but her clothing tells everyone she's damn proud of her body and savage good looks.

Aerial yawned faintly and checked the clock. It's about time to start dinner meaning Jaeger would be in here in a few moments and she'd have to get some food to his pet in the shack with the pod boy. Aerial smiled and shot her feet up and rolled over the couch arm to her ground. "Might as well get a touch or two in." Something fun especially since she's been here for a week and had to watch over the guest scientist girl and the turned girl. She wondered just how Match did to get her feelings across this time around outside of being an obedient little girl. Aerial smiled as this and shook her head. Match is a pretty boy as well that just happens to be a girl, and that dense idiot doesn't even know. He doesn't even know what Kindle's gender is, but I suppose he doesn't care for such things. Gender to that man barely means anything outside of mating. Something she's relieved about. The thought of having a litter with him was very hot and would spawn children strong enough to change the world.

Aerial focused on a spot in the light and shot to it and waiting still almost as if dead and waited as the man walked in. She grinned as he took off his coat and arms next to that scythe thing of his and then removed his boots. He took a breath as if full of thought and walked in passing me like usually. She's the only one that can sneak up on him and she's proud of that fact. Enough to pounce once his guard is do.

"Hello~" She laughed and pounced at the right time under his senses and he grunted as he fell down to couch. He whirled around just in time to wrap his strong and smooth branded arms around her waist and land on the couch in a grunt. She grinned at she pinned him down by his shoulders and locked his legs with her own. She's a better grappler and CQC fighter than he is. He admitted this to her and it shows. Jaeger may be strong and fast but he's no specialist in anything outside of berserker like fighting and hiding in the shadows. Everything else he's decent at best. They made a deal that if she can ambush him he'd owe her a favor and fixing her debt to Junior was a big one. This time around she just grinned at the tiny sliver of shock he had in those eyes of his. Normally they're as blank as his expression but those rare times she excites some bit of emotion from him makes her grin.

"Aerial," he greeted her calmly. He pulled his arms out from her waist so she took advantage to grab his wrists and held them down above his head. "Any reason you're doing this and sneaking up on me," he questioned.

"Only because of you make it so easy," she smirked while leaning in until there nose were touching. She grind her butt against his groin and earned a grunt from him. She knows the he finds her desirable and most of the time rejects her more out of the rationality crap he prattles but his body doesn't reject her. Though Jäger is a master of self-control, being the core and all, and so unlike any other man, even the racist ones against faunas, can resist nature and push her away. He never does and just says whether or not he want to humor her or not. Normally is the man chasing the woman not the other way around, but she didn't care. 'He will be mine,' she internally declared.

"Not today," Jäger declared and leaned up against her until she was sitting down on his thighs. He pushed his arms back down and forced her to wrap her arms around his neck instead and so did the same with her legs around his waist.

"Come on. I'm bored and you owe," she whined cutely like he likes. He's a sucker for cute things. She's sure that's one reason he didn't kill the cute kid in that pod out back. Though that girl with the silver hair on the other hand left her confused on why he bothered with her. Aerial would've just let her die but he refused. Jäger doesn't give his blood out easily. If anyone were too they could make a way to kill him or even worse duplicate it. He went on a mission without her with some blonde bimbo to find a bit of his DNA they somehow got a hand on. He gave his pure blood to some girl he didn't know. If she was captured and experimented on his blood would still be safe because it's integrated with hers and thus become hers. She can't make other Blood Letting Jäger like he can because her blood isn't pure. The same goes to kindle even though they're family by the blood. Because the blood they were given was diluted they're no danger. But he gave that girl so much of it. She saw the remains of a blood transfusion and from what she could figure maybe six or so pint of him are pumping through her veins, and yet that little girl is still alive somehow. He made her a danger to everything because she's now going to become like him. You could say she's his shadow now. If captured they'll have everything and that girl… what that much of his essence might do Aerial can only guess. Why would he do that? Risk it all?

"For a promise," he answered and she growled. Him and his stupid promises and his "man of my word" crap mentality. He cheated her and Kindle out of what he is and refuses to give it to them. They've been around for a while and Aerial going on three years now when she found him in that damn forest, and yet he'd never trusted her with his blood. Some little girl comes up mauled by Uldrich he doesn't know and gives it to her practically gifted wrapped.

"That's bullshit," she growled with her good mood at his arrive now turned sour. "Do you realize what this could mean for you?"

"Yes," he nodded while tightening his hold around her waist into a very comfortable pressure. She moaned a bit with her lips sucked in to contain it. "And she survived miraculously where you and almost anyone else would've died," he stated as if it was fact even though he couldn't know. Or rather she thought and hoped he did. What made this little girl so different and important he'd risk it all to save her? Some stupid promise?

"You said a drop of your blood could kill a normal man," she quoted him from his explanation from the past. "You said that you once gave a sip to someone and they suffered the Fallout. How much did that girl get?"

"Over seven pints," he admitted easily as it this meant nothing to him. This made her clench her fists and seize his neck pulling him closer until all he could see was her vivid reddish-violet eyes.

"So you're telling me some little girl basically has enough of your blood in her body to fill a person completely?" She sat enraged and in shock. But she felt another emotion that disgusted her. She was envious of this girl. She has enough of his blood in her body that can killed over a million people and yet this little girl is worth that much and probably more to still be breathing. "Would that make her closer to Fallout? On the boundary like you are?" Between life and death.

"That's correct. She will suffer as I do and truly become a Jäger in the same manner as I did in the past. I've become her master and she my inheritor." He spoke this so calmly even though his could symbolize his own demise.

"How can you…" Jäger placed his finger on her lips and smiled at her with a shake of his head. Aerial pulled his hand away to yell at him until his soft lips touched her own. Aerial's eyes widened and why wouldn't they? He never kisses anyone or anything out of risk it might connect their souls if prolonged. It might trade memories and thoughts. Jäger can read minds once in physical contact with a person if he so wishes and avoids it most of the time, but he's kissing her now. She sat still for a moment before her eyes closed and fell into the kiss. This wasn't fair and this girl he shifted into his inheritor made her a bit uncertain. She made her scared and fearful for the future. But Jäger isn't worried and he knows he will never fade away leaving her alone. He knew this and from this kiss between them she knew it as well.

Jäger leaned back and broke the kiss and Aerial sighed in longing for more of this feeling of them molding together. To feel the blood and their souls to become one in a mating. It won't happen this day though she realized that as well. Aerial opened her eyes with a frown marred on her lips. She didn't like this or the realization thrust upon her from the kiss. "That kid, Ruby was it?" She asked from what she felt from his thoughts and memories she glimpsed. He nodded and she scoffed. "So she has a destiny? She's a champion of some sort being why her destiny isn't to die here? It's fate?"

"Maybe," Jäger shrugged his shoulders.

"Only time will tell," they both said in unison together. One of the few phrases that anyone exposed to him will say or think over and over again. Time to a Jäger means nothing so waiting is a part of the job even though they can't stand it. Kindle the worst of the three, now four. "I guess she's my little sister now huh?" Aerial chuckled a bit before climbing off of Jäger with her breast bouncing a bit. She swears to the goddess that they've gotten bigger over the years since becoming One Blood.

"I'm going to need you to raise her when I can't and train her to control it," he listed off as he climbed up to his feet.

"Yeah I got it," Aerial waved off. She did the same for Kindle and nearly killed him more times than she wishes to count in just the two years he's adopted the brats. They are practically the same age as the kid in the room down the hall. Like 15 or something like that and the only reason he let Kindle become like him is because….

"Let's get something to eat ready Aerial." Jäger suggested and suddenly she felt her stomach cave in at the mention of food.

"Yeah sure. Let's," Aerial smiled with a hefty sigh and took his hand. He closed his fingers around her hands. His warmth made her smile and she leaned against his shoulder as they walked together to the kitchen to cook. It was these simple times where he let down his guard that made it worth it and to see more from him. In these three years it took her troubles to get him to leave the forest and expand his horizons a bit more than small villages and cities. A little more time to let him or any man touch her. He's special and helped her where no one else could or would. For this he promised to care for her and she promised to remain at his side. The side of a human of all things.

Aerial Skyhearth smiled at this.

Even her last name Skyhearth was bestowed upon her because of him.

'I'm tied to him,' she thought to herself before she spoke. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Hmm," Jäger hummed as he separated from her to gather ingredients for dinner. He most have read her mind again and heard her confession. He knows everything so it's just a matter of how long he can last before she gets what she wants. She gonna get that baby even if it kills her. "Can you get the potatoes and mash them Aerial?"

"Yeah," she muttered and walked to the pantry. She thought back to yesterday and frowned a bit. She listened in on his CHAT a bit while he was gone and knew she was left back to do some operations. One that wasn't even covered on Skynet or the news. It was either covered up well by him and his associates or by the Schnee family so not to cause a panic. Having both of the heiresses getting their collective asses kicked in, kidnapped, the most precious dust/metal creations stolen, and the resources taken away from the family in vehicles, dust, weapons, soldiers, bots, and money must have dealt a blow to their pride and funds in a way they'd never show on Skynet. Even the Line security systems weren't even tripped to alert the authorities or Huntsman/Huntresses in the city. It's crazy what this man can do. Still being left behind like that for something that big was bullshit. But it was for the reason of overall effectiveness her presence would bring to the operation. She's a solo act on mission or operation because of what the blood made her. She wasn't needed and would only complicate things.

"Next operation you're taking me," she demanded heartedly. "No blonde bimbos."

"That's Yang," he corrected and she rolled her eyes.

"No freak twins."

"Kindle and Match," he did it again.

"And no going alone. It's you and me next time got it?"

"Sure," he agreed. He grabbed a mallet and smacked the steaks from the fridge to tenderize them. She huffed and went back to smashing the potatoes together with milk and water plus a bit of salt.

"You mean it right?" She had to ask. She's not touching him or looking in his eyes so she's not sure if he's sincere. He can't lie but that doesn't mean he always tells the entire truth.

"Yes. I've been meaning to have you join me on one encompassing the Faunus race. The White Fang exclusively. Add eight more potatoes to that as well."

"White Fang again," she sighed. Most of the time she's sent to deal with either taking out some guy or dealing with Faunus. She understand the reason but still. "And why extra food?" Jäger never wastes food and adds more than he has to. When they eat together its only 12 potatoes in total but he wants 20? Why extra?

"For the girl in the back. She's awake and will be starving."

"Oh," that made sense. The baby is awake in just two days. It took about two and a half for her to wake up after her took in his blood diluted. Kindle was out for a week. "That girl is a special one," Aerial shook her head in awe.

"Maybe, we'll have to see." Jäger spoke restlessly.

Aerial hummed as well and went back to her task. She walked up to the stove and dropped the potatoes into a pot he prepared for her with corn already in the oven. "When do you want to leave for his anyway?"

"I'll let you know." With that he began to grill the meat for us to eat together. She stirred to potatoes silently until he cleared his throat to get her attention. "I'm going to need you to take a step out once she comes out."

"What?" Aerial whirled around. "Why?" They're supposed to eat together.

"Because you'll want her dead, project that to her, and make her anxious and even more on guard." He listed off and he was right. She can't fault that. "The first person she needs to see and be exposed to is me for the rest of the day and the one after. You will complicate things."

"You don't need to be so blunt you bastard," she scoffed and walked to the table. Jäger followed with a plate in hand and placed it in front of her. Aerial growled a bit and glared up at him and he returned it with one that overshadowed hers. Aerial clenched her fists and scoffed. "Whatever, I'll hang out with the meat in the shack then and get that cute boy awake if that makes you happy."

"I'll owe you," he offered and this got her attention. She snuck up on him and that kiss and cuddle from before was payment. He'd never do that otherwise. Now he's offering a favor and he's good on his favors. He'd do anything she'd request and this brought up a sinister sense of power over him he sighed over. He couldn't take it back and never would. That can make up to her because she can get hers later.

"Okay," she accepted and grabbed her plate. She scarfed down her food with the table manners he practically made mandatory for his table and stood up. She winked at him and walked away to the chair with her armor pieces and clothing on top. It was a simple black vest with it cut up top to show off her mid rift. She zipped it up over her chest and reached down for a red collar for her neck to hide it away. Her hood came up as she applied her set of charred black pauldrens over head to sit on her shoulders and circular buckled belt with metal blasting pockets to for her waist to hold her Kaalee Maut. She reached down to her short shorts and pulled them on with a sigh same with her breathable stockings. She reached down to her last piece of armor, her greyish greaves, and strapped them to her legs. Lastly she grabbed her boots to pull them over her feet and didn't bother with tying them like normally. Once she looked over herself and satisfied with everything she faced Jäger once more. "I'll head out and check on your little scientist and let you do your thing."

"Thank you for understanding," he said with another plate in hand. One for the science woman.

"Don't thank me," she warned him with a smirk before snatching the plate from his hands. "You'll probably hate me once I cash in." With that she walked out with her claws on her waist to see to the woman in the shack out back.

"Just you wait," she chuckled as a plan to take advantage of this favor gathered together. "Just you wait."

* * *

A/N: Ruby is awake from her waking nightmare and Lapis is about to be completed. A chapter from the perspective of the women in the story because why not. Makes it more open to the thoughts, feelings, and motivations of others. Lets see where this goes. The change in POV happen in line with each other with time stopping or skipping. I perfer it this way for i don't like breaks that skip about much. Makes it more difficult to keep track.

What's a hunt without a little uncertainty.

Thank's for reading and please review.


	7. The Seed is Planted

Ch. 7: The Seed is Planted

* * *

Once it got remotely quiet enough Ruby climbed up to her feet from the bed and walked towards the door. She reached for the door handle then stopped inches away.

"What if it's locked?" She asked herself. If this door happened to be locked Ruby would probably lose hope. She buried this feeling in her chest and took the knob. With a slow turn the door actually opened. What came through the door tickled her nose. Ruby's never been a big meat eater, but she knows steak when she smells it and she wanted some… That's a lie she wanted it all. To sink her fangs into that hot, juicy, medium rare steak.

Ruby tilted head over to the right a bit at her peculiar terms.

Fangs? Where did that come from? She has teeth not fangs.

Ruby left it alone and pushed through the doorway. She stopped when she heard something fall down to the ground. It was so loud it might as well be equated to a shot fired from Yang's Ember Celica at point blank near the ear. That thing was so loud that it was annoying to hear at times. This was that much louder which made it worse.

She turned around and looked down directly at the thing that blew up her eardrums. She noticed a white rose badge on the floor. Mother's badge. The last reminder she has of mother, her idol, and one of the greatest huntresses in the world of Remnant. Ruby leaned over the picked it up, but for some reason it felt different in her hands. She didn't understand why, but it just felt different. Ruby ignored that and clipped it to her pants belt loop and turned back to the door. She closed the door on her way out just to be polite and followed her nose.

She walked down a simple hallway with tan colored walls and dark blue carpet a couple feet before she reached different part of this place. "Oh wow," she marveled at the sight she was treated to. The room was so large with couches, a sofa, two love seats, and a long table on top of a cool looking rug. It was like a living room, dining room, and entertainment room put together. Almost like a dream home or every rich person's summer home.

Maybe her death won't be so bad.

Ruby's eyes went to the large panel of windows on the opposite side of the room. No, they're doors because they have handles. The view of the cleared backyard and the few Grimm in the forest was super cool. The television was so huge as well and hung in the corner of the room on the wall across from her. If this is where she was sent for her final resting place in death she could 'live' with this. Ruby snickered to herself and walked in.

She noticed a weapons rack at the front door and wandered towards it out of curiosity. She turned to look inside and saw a whole manner of different weapons inside of it. "O! M! G!" She reached for the first one that caught her fancy. It was obviously a sniper rifle of sorts but so very long with a sword hilt instead of a hammer. She balanced the weapon in hand the best she could without dropping it and barely struggled to keep it up. The weapon was heavy and honestly, she surprised herself with how long she could hold it. She placed it back and reached for what looked to be a machine gun. When Ruby took the grip then she felt something give. The machine gun narrowed and a blade shot out from the sides. "Whoa!" Ruby has seen and taken apart her fair share of weapons but this craftsmanship was unlike anything she had ever seen.

She looked down to the weapons and even picked up the scent of coals in the air. A forge to be accurate. That must mean these were made here. That means there's so many more weapons to touch and caress than this. "And I'm going to spend my death time here." Ruby grinned and hugged the gun blade to her cheek. "I'm in heaven~" Ruby sang.

"No, you're not."

Time froze for Ruby when she heard this voice. It was so dark, deep, and unnaturally hollow. Those three words echoed in her ear, but how they were said brought chills to her spine. Ruby slowly turned around and knew she was still in her nightmare. He was standing there. The monster in the hood here to torture and kill her again. In his hands was a weapon of mass genocide and Ruby was the unfortunate race to suffer from it. In his evil and dark hands was… A plate with a steak that looked grilled, mashed potatoes, and corn on the cob? Goddess above he must plan to eat that in front of her and laugh evilly at her pain.

"Please put that down," he spoke in that same calm and hollow tone that made her wince, but Ruby quickly did as told. "You shouldn't touch other people's weapons without permission. understand?" He was chastening her, and it honestly made her feel even worse for some reason. Who is this man? "I made you some food," he gestured to the plate on hand and then to a table behind him. "Now come to the table and eat." With that the man turned around and left her at the front door with only her shock keeping her company. He didn't do anything. He didn't touch her, and he barely looked at her. He made her food? Ruby wasn't sure if she should to trust the man from one of her nightmares, but her stomach urged her to go forward.

Ruby took a moment to examine this strange man. The man has really dark skin from what she can see from his naked hands. He was tall as well. A bit shorter than Uncle Qrow. He wore some sort very ornate like clothing. It could be called fancy almost for his pants seem a little more like trousers he blouses just above his ankles over pitch black socks. His pants are dark nearing black color with a greyish sheen to it. It like ash was sewn into the fabric of his clothing not just his trousers. His blouse, best way she could describe it, was a mixture of rust red, dark blue, and a sort of dark green that blended well together to different areas of this blouse. The colors caught her eyes and she caught herself staring at how they seemed to change with every little movement he made or the change of the angle of light upon it. Ruby found herself mystified but also equally intimidated. She noticed a couple straps around his thighs and waist like belts. They also reached around his back in a diagonal fashion from his left hip to the right shoulder and across is back in a crisscross fashion the wrapped around his shoulders then trailed down his sides.

Being a gun nut she could tell right off the back that the full body harness he wore was meant for him to carry more than one weapon without effecting mobility too drastically. The way it's made and the loops for his holsters or chest knives looked so clean and shiny. His weapons, if the ones in the rack really are his, are so well maintained and made as well. No one that appreciates weapons in such a manner could be that bad of a guy. Maybe it was just a dream like the one about Bloody Ruby. That might be it. That hood still creeped her out. His face covered by a cloth mask, and his head shrouded by that hood made him too strange and too mysterious for her to be comfortable. Ruby wondered just what is or was under all of that. All she could see under his hood was his eyes. Dark chocolate brown and lifeless. What if this man was dead just like her and has been her for years. Maybe the time here made him like this. There but not all there. Like yeah his body is here, but just his body. Do spirits even have a body? She thought through this for a moment.

Ruby blink when suddenly found herself looking at this man. Not just looking at him but actually looking At and Into him. It doesn't make sense but does as well. She saw his body in ways she never thought possible. She never really understood Yang's fascination with the male bodice but from what she could see it was quite amazing. His body was like a sculpture of pure brute strength yet shocking speed. It made her a little curious to see what it looked like under the clothing. Curiosity killed the cat but good thing she's already dead.

Ruby paled and reached for her chest. She can still feel pain though. So maybe she's not dead like he mentioned. He can't be dead as well especially with what she could see within his man. He's so bright. Like a sun on two legs. Ruby had to shield her eyes from it once she saw it. It wasn't a red and hot sun though. It was like dark in the center with a whitish outline keeping the darkness contained. She saw this but what she felt was much more extreme. She felt…

"Do you want to eat or not?" Ruby jumped and shielded herself with her hands and closed her eyes. She felt an unbridled fear of this man. Afraid of what he'd do whether he's real or fake, and what he planned to do afterwards. Maybe get her fat so he can eat her. She's too young to be food. Well she's been food already that's how she ended up here, but she didn't want to be eaten again. If she's dead she's a soul then. If her soul was eaten she might just disappear and… Ruby didn't want to think about it.

Her stomach growled again, and her body moved towards the table. Ruby blinked as she lost all control and sat down at his table in front of a plate of food. She stared at the dinner plate for a moment and one thought came to mind. "I wish I had some cake as well."

"Heh eh," she heard a chuckle that made her shiver. Worse though she felt embarrassed for speaking her mind in such a way. She looked back and saw the man beast in what she assumed is the kitchen. She thought he was maybe sharpening knife to cut her open like before, but when she looked over the bar she saw him washing dishes. He was in the middle of scrubbing a pot when she took her peek.

'He seems normal enough,' she guessed as she narrowed her eyes a bit to see that light again. She tried but couldn't.

"Eat before it gets cold."

"Yes sir!" She instantly sounded off. This man beast thing had an aura that screamed 'do as I say or else I won't kill you but something much worse' or somewhere along those lines. Ruby wasn't sure if someone can die twice and she wasn't willing to risk it against this thing.

She looked down to her plate and noticed she has a nice set of silverware in front of her along with wooden utensils and some dark grey ones. Ruby didn't understand, but she wanted nothing to do with the dark grey tools. Strange that this bothered her. A spoon is a spoon after all.

Regardless she followed her instincts and left those alone. The wooden ones were so boring in her mind and not really worth messing with so she turned to the silver one. They appeared to be pure silver and if so worth a great deal. Most rich people would pay thousands for a set of silverware seeing that the metal is so very rare. Not like gold. That metal is so useless and abundant it made Ruby wonder why it was ever discovered to begin with.

Ruby reached for the silverware. She always wanted to eat with something classy like this just to rub it in someone's face. Can't really put her finger on who that person was but that didn't stop her from making a grab for the utensil. Ruby stopped half way and grabbed the wooden spoon instead. "I cannot ruin perfectly good silverware like this," she put sagely.

Ruby picked up a steak knife left to the side and her spoon and got to work on preparing her potato to eat. She started out slow, but soon she grew a little impatient. She was hungry and really wanted to eat. Ruby scooped up some of the potatoes and threw it in her mouth. She didn't stop for an instant to chew and just swallowed. Her stomach stopped hurting for a moment but then the hunger pains came back as fast as it went away. 'More,' heard in her head and eagerly complied. Before she knew it she was full of food with a stack of four plates and eight empty cups at the table. Each must have had the same thing on top. A large meaty steak, corn, and potatoes plate. She leaned back and pat her full stomach. She witnessed her uncle do it all that time whenever he got full and always wondered. He just said it was a gluttony thing or something like that and that made it even more confusing to her. Though tapping her stomach did give her a sudden sense of accomplishment. Why? She couldn't guess but just accepted it as 'one of those things' that she heard around the snooze berry vine.

"You must've been hungry."

Ruby blinked and he was right there in front of her. He's just sitting calmly with elbows on the table, fingers intertwined, and chin resting on top of that staring at her. His eyes carried a bluish glow so very unlike the brown or the red she saw earlier and in her dream. The red was so terrible. This blue though is more…good looking? It feels almost invasive for some reason but not in a bad way? It makes no sense.

Ruby quickly remembered what he said and noticed the small stack she had on the table. Her hands were covered with grease and other stuff and her mouth felt sticky. Ruby felt her cheeks heat up and could have sworn he wore a smile on his lips. She couldn't see it, but she could feel it.

"Normally I'd get a thank you for the meal."

Ruby jumped in her seat. That voice of his was still scary. Solemnly she bowed her head with her hands in her lap. "T-Thank you," she said more out of terror than gratification.

"You're welcome." Ruby came back up with her head bowed still. She looked down to the dishes more than him. Something he must have noticed. "If you're willing to look at your mess so much you might as well clean it up." Ruby didn't know what to think or say about this. She's washed her own dishes a couple times at home with dad but not much after that. She nodded regardless and collected her dishes. "The soap is in the bottom cabinet and the scrubber next to the sink. Don't forget to dry them off before placing them on the rack." Ruby really wanted to say 'okay dad' right now because the way daddy talks to his little Rubes is the same this beast man monster thing is now. It's disturbing how similar they sound.

Silently Ruby did as the monster said again. She walked around up two steps and around the bar to the kitchen area. Like the rest of the house it was truly impressive. The fridge was grey and extremely shiny. The tile matched the granite countertops as light met with darkness overhead. Ruby dropped her plates into the sink and nabbed the scrubber. She looked up through the window in front of her and notice that there's a deathstalker outside just resting there inside of the boundaries of the yard. It made her wonder. Ruby was really letting her mind wander today. She quickly got back to work to wash her dishes. "Wow I ate a lot." Usually dad was the bigger eater of the family. Even more then Yang on most days but she just ate enough to feed herself for the whole day. Half a plate would've made her close to full and she ate four instead. She must have really been hungry like the beast man said.

"Are you finished?" The beast asked, his voice seems to come from everywhere. She looked down and found that all the dishes where not done and just sitting in the sink full of water.

"O-one minute!" She rushed through cleaning the plates and cups and placed them to the side. She drained the water and grabbed a drying towel that was next to the sink. She wiped down each one of the plates and the utensils she did use before and placed them on the rack. She walked swiftly back to the table to the man who still didn't move from his spot. Ruby gulped and sat down in the seat she had occupied before and faced him. The man said nothing and just stared at her and she was anxious and getting more tense. She really wanted run away right now but without a weapon how long would she last out there? Then again she's dead so maybe there's nothing to worry about.

"You're not dead," the man said suddenly.

He just said she wasn't dead, but it was difficult to agree with him. Then again dead people can't get hungry. If she wasn't dead then where was she?

"In my home," the man answered her unspoken question.

'Could he read my mind or something?' she thought.

"No, I can't read your mind."

If he couldn't read her mind then how?

"You're thinking out loud right now."

"I don't…" Ruby finally heard herself speak and covered her mouth. Her cheeks burst with fire and so did her ears. The man chuckled shortly but never once moved his pose. Ruby looked down again and tried to make herself appear smaller than she really was. She was actually thinking out loud without even noticing it and this man was laughing at her because of it. That hurt so much. When did she start doing that?

"You're very much alive though you did almost die." Ruby was alive, but she almost died. She wasn't sure if this was good or not. If you're dead you can't die again but if she's still alive then the pain will come back. She could see her sister Yang though and not have to wait. Ruby went through her thought process and the man stayed quiet during. When Ruby was finished he continued. "An alpha beowolf got its claws and fangs on you. When I got my hands on you for the most part you had lost most of your blood. Your injuries were fatal placing you in critical condition. Your chances of surviving were nonexistent. Less than one percent." The man rose his hand and pinched them together then separated them about an inch. The message was quite obvious to her.

"I was an inch from death then," she said sort of nonchalantly. It was like she was talking about the weather almost. She had accepted death so quickly and living her afterlife studying and making weapons in this house, and now she's being told she's actually alive and well. 'Come on I should be happy I'm alive. I should be bouncing off the walls right now, but that's the opposite of what I'm doing. I'm just sitting here with a headache now.' Ruby rubbed her head and groaned. Something the man noticed and seemed to take note of.

"I could assume that you had another four or five minutes to live at the most. Your will is exceptionally strong to stay alive as long as you did but without some form of special treatment you would've perished for sure." The man pointed towards Ruby, more accurately her chest.

Ruby glanced down to the yellow bindings that must have covered her wounds. One she got how? Ruby recounted that the beowolf she fought and how it fought. It was almost like the Grimm was playing with her. It broke her down, slashed her back and chest, slashed open her legs, slit her wrists, and nearly crushed her head in and yet despite all this it was holding back. The injury she remembered the most of was the first injury she sustained from that thing. It's claw came down upon her and she tried to block but it didn't work out well. She felt every second of her flesh being ripped open. Those claws slid into her body like a hot knife through butter.

Ruby looked up towards her wrists, clean and faintly shown any mark. Ruby reached up for her neck and gulped she felt a small line along on left jugular. She lowered her hands to her chest and when form on shoulder and down. One, two, three, and four ridges. She reached down to her thighs and rubbed along the back. She felt the line leading from the inside to outside. That wasn't even half of the wounds she sustained because she knew it cut her more. These are just the ones she remembered the most. Ruby knew a great deal about human physiology and what certain places can spell your end. Ruby questioned right now how she was still alive right now.

"I see you realize a margin amount of the injuries you sustained." Ruby swallowed what she could but still refused to look up towards this man. "They're close and heal over in time."

"Are you going to kill me?" Came out of Ruby's mouth like a squeak but he heard every word. Honestly that question seemed to have amused him. He was laughing at the prospect of killing her. Ruby didn't know whether to be afraid or angry. She literally laughed at her own death a while ago so this man laughing at hers as well can be all that different"

"If I wanted you dead I would've left you with the beowolf instead of saving your life."

So he saved her from the beowolf that almost killed her. 'Man I owe him a lot more than I thought,' Ruby thought to herself but the still left a good question. "But how am I alive though? I'm not complaining because I like living and all but my…" She understood a little from anatomy class and with her injuries and how long she had them she should be dead right now. She shouldn't be breathing because her lung collapsed. She shouldn't be warm because she lost like eight gallons of blood. She shouldn't be walking right now because her legs were sliced open to the point that she couldn't move them without crying in pain. So much has happened to her and yet she still breaths, can move, and can enjoy a good meal like the one this man made for her. Ruby never liked meat as much as she did before. She shouldn't have survived and yet she did, and she wanted to know why.

The man seemed to understand this and nodded. "I can tell you about your treatment if you wish it." Ruby nodded as well to the man that supposedly saved her life. "When I came across you, your clothing were ribbons and covered in blood. I'd say you had maybe three pints of blood left in your body at most and were losing that as well. To save your life you needed your wounds closed fast but cleaned so to prevent infection. You needed a blood transfusion else all or that would've been for naught. So I decided to stop your bleeding the only way I could at the moment." The man rose his hand and on it was a small mark that had to be a scar from a cut. The longer she stared the more it seemed it wasn't there to begin with. It was more like a mark on his being instead of his body if that even makes any sense. Nothing Ruby has been experiencing lately makes a lick of sense though.

"I had to introduce my blood to your system." Ruby blinked not fully understanding the magnitude of what she just heard. The man noticed this and clarified. "My blood carries very special properties that if the one given it survives will make sure said person's life force endures." He pointed to her chest where he touched her.

'That pain from my chest?' Ruby reached for her mark under the wrappings and remembered. The man with the hood, his ghastly red eyes, the sky turning black, the feeling that something wrong like worms were squirming underneath her skin, and the feeling of helplessness. One she never knew before even when a beowolf once trapped her up a tree when she was a little girl. The man was holding her down. She fought but he was too strong. He was doing something to her that's why everything hurt again. The pain was unbelievable. Worse than anything she ever felt. Ruby has been afraid of dying after all there's so much she still has to do, but the things she saw and felt during whatever the man did made her afraid of something worse.

The scar upon her chest from what she could feel was warm to the touch but for new wounds that's nothing new. Right now her wounds barely hurt at all. She was critically injured, and her greatest pain was from her stomach. Being dead was her explanation but now she knows she alive it has to be something different.

She looked up to the man's eyes and before she could think about it something came out of her mouth. "I saw things." 'Wait, why did I say that?' Ruby tried to find an answer to this but found nothing to give her closure. Instead she just kept talking. "I saw my sister. I saw a couple girl's I never met before…" Ruby explained her dream to this man and he calmly and silently listened to her every word. He seemed to understand everything she said even though she herself had no idea what she was talking about. One thing she did realize is that this man's blood is what caused this. He did say it has effects. This man's blood carries special properties to "those who survive," she spoke in a whisper.

"My blood is fairly…potent to normal humans and humanoids. The visions you saw and the dreams you experienced was influenced by my blood."

"So none of it was real?" She asked desperately with a hope that was quickly shot down when he shook his head up and down. Her heart sank, and she felt like puking again but her body seemed to say not to this and kept her dinner in her stomach where it belonged.

"I have a special ability. Some could call it foresight or even **Precognition**."

This only served to make her even more confused. The confusion quickly turned into excitement. "You mean I can see the future! Awesome!" Ruby put her fist in the air in triumphant then let it fall. The dream she had. If it was one of those future things then that mean she will...She will become…

"Bloody Rose," the man answered her fear, but he sounded sad to have to do this. It helped lessen the pain to hear that he cared for her feelings at the least. "What you saw or rather who you saw are either people you have met but haven't gotten to know truly or will meet eventually." That made some sense to her. She remember a couple things from the two girls she watched Bloody Rose hurt and couple probably recognize them at least a little if she saw them.

"When do I meet them?" The man shook his head. He didn't know. Why would he know? This was her vision and her power of foresight so why would he know anything about her life and three she was with.

"More than likely these three and you are going to be a team since you seem to have some form of nostalgia with them." Again that made sense because she felt they were a team but her own logic came to play. She's a second year at Signal after all so teams are something she doesn't really worry about. "The fact that Bloody Rose was the one harming the members of this team shows that you will be the apex among them." Ruby didn't understand what he meant and turned her head to the side in confusion. "You will be the strongest, maybe the leader." He clarified and that made her blink.

Ruby never pictured herself as the leader of her own team. She would've thought that maybe her older sister would be the leader or maybe the one in black because they seemed to be the oldest in years and experiences. The more Ruby thought of it the more it didn't seem like a good idea. Ruby wouldn't let Yang lead her to breakfast let alone a mission for humanity. Ruby loves her sister to death (she snickered again) but that Yang wasn't always the most reliable person to listen to or follow. Ruby would stand behind her sister in front of anything but that's fighting and the tank doesn't make the best leader. All the video games her friend Nivea had her play said so, and Yang is a tank in every form of the word. Even her semblance is meant to eat damage then dish it back out just as fast. This left the other two and why this 'Bloody Rose' came to being anyway and did what she did.

"I'd never hurt my friends," Ruby said strongly but the man just stared at her. She felt that strength from before leak away.

"Never say never," the man spoke quickly. "If you say Never you are asking for the worst to happen. You must accept what you saw and learn from it."

"But I…" The man rose his hand up and Ruby's mouth closed instantly.

"You don't need to worry about the 'Bloody Rose' phenomena. That was most likely an effect of the initial shock."

'Initial shock? What sort of shock did I undergo?' Ruby mused on this little bit of information but came up with nothing. Luckily the man seemed to have all the answers she needed yet again.

"Your body had to first accept my blood and integrate it into your own blood stream, but the process is lethal. If your body would've kept rejecting it and you'd give in to the pain, you would've died. if you were lucky." The man leaned back from his hands into his chair. "As you can see your body accepted the blood and in an instant my blood got to work to save you but a couple drops would not have been enough. As I said you needed a transfusion but if you couldn't handle a couple drops a steady stream would've meant nothing. The results would've been the same. After my blood stopped your bleeding, both internally and externally, I brought you into my home to wash out your injuries."

So the first part of her dream with the monster beowolf and him was the initial shock he mentioned. The dream the seemed to very real must have come after or during the blood transfusion that saved her life. This blood changed her or is changing her little by little. Ruby thought it was nothing, but she could feel something crawling under her skin. Something was making her feel things and think strange things. Maybe that's why she's so calm about this insanity.

"I created a dust powder when added to water will automatically run into and clean every wound you have." The man continued, and Ruby perked up a little at the mention of this tub thing.

"Like a healing tank," Ruby said with blatant excitement. A healing tank would be so cool to see like from her video games.

The man cocked his head to the side a moment then nodded. "Something like that. I left you in the 'tank' for ten or so minutes to get the items I needed to do the transfusion."

"So your blood stops bleeding and heals wounds?" She asked quickly before he could continue. Honestly she was extremely curious now about what kind of blood that could do all of this.

"Curious I see," the man jested she thinks but it was hard to tell. His tone never changed and still couldn't see his face. "My blood keeps its host alive and grows stronger the stronger you make it." Again with the confusing words. He speaks like the blood is its own living entity that has a mind of its own. This sounded totally crazy but maybe, just maybe, there's some truth to this. Ruby rubbed the area around her heart and took a deep breath. She didn't know why she did this but for some reason she felt a little tingle at that area. Maybe this had something to do with his blood.

"What does that mean? Like how?" She finally asked him. This blood thing was so confusing and if Ruby wasn't so calm right now she'd be freaking out and running away in a daze.

"If you eat a great deal like you have it makes your blood richer same with drinking the right assortment of drink or even taking in an entity." That last part brought out even more of her confusion. Ruby was a bout filled up on nonsense for the day, but it seemed the stone just keeps on rolling. "I'll explain later. If you take part in the joys of your blood as well it makes it richer like you've felt when touching my weaponry without permission," he reminded her, and Ruby smiled sheepishly. But she did realize the pain go away when she did that. When she ate food like this the pain faded with ease. Now that she thinks of it the pain in her wounds are gone on top of that.

The man pointed to the silver knife on the table still which caught Ruby's eye for some reason. "You may find yourself obsessed with material objects like precious metals or jewels. The amount of blood you needed will eventually clash again and integrate. Slowly the blood that is still yours will be devoured by mine. It will grow stronger as you grow and soon you will be on your own level. You may experience moments of intense weakness or anger during though. You could say it's like going through puberty."

That's the thing though. Ruby is smack in the middle of puberty right now. She wasn't even sure if she was going through puberty because of the lack of growth she's had for the past couple years. Puberty for girls start when you're like twelve and the only difference to the Ruby of then and the Ruby of now is three inches from head to toe. Yet she'll be going through a second growth thanks to this blood that now swings through her body. From what he told her, her body will grow and adapt around the blood until it becomes her own making her stronger than before. "All of this from blood?" Ruby has never heard of something like this and it should be impossible. Blood no matter how rich shouldn't be capable of giving powers to a person like this.

"You may have the sudden desire to breathe fire as well." That spiked her interest.

"Will I be able too!" The man shrugged his shoulders but if that wasn't a yes or at least a maybe she didn't know what was. Sometime in the future she will become like a dragon. That's so cool and awesome. Yang would be total jealous of her fire breathing sister and Ruby's supremacy over her. She can't wait to show the world just how strong she really is and to stand above them all ahahaha.

The man adopted a strained expression for some reason. Ruby blinked and noticed that she was on her feet with her hands up in fists under her chin. "In time maybe. It depends on how rich your blood becomes and if you take in the right entities you can control."

Ruby quickly shrunk down with her head following suit. "So embarrassing," she muttered to herself. Her cheeks felt like someone simply came up and smacked her a couple times with how red and hot they are right now. Again she was thinking out loud and actually turned words into action as well. Around a stranger a well.

"Don't worry about it Ruby Rose." Ruby separated her hands from her eyes. This was the first time she heard him say her name fully, but it wasn't just that. It was the way he said it. For some reason it made her heart skip a beat but if that happened doesn't that mean she has a heart tumor or something like that. Her breaths felt a little heavy and again this does make sense to her, how can her breaths feel heavy if they were perfectly fine a second ago? It almost made her feel important to him in a way. It was weird but everything about this man is weird.

"Your lack of control is one of the side effects and trust me you will learn to control it. I'll make sure of it." Ruby looked down to the man and yet she felt like she was on an equal level even though she was the one standing up right now. She was sure that even if he was standing up he'd acknowledge her as equal instead of down to him and it made her feel…strange. Not the bad kind of strange but strange regardless. What did he mean by learning to control it?

"Are you going to teach me? How?" He nodded and that's all he did or really needed to do. He seems to say or do mostly the minimum. Maybe it one of his ticks but he's unfeeling from Ruby's stand point. Again it could just be one of those things. Back to what he said though.

What could he teach her?

He seemed like a strong huntsman just from the large assortment of weapons he has, his aura is much stronger than Uncle Qrow's, and if his blood allows him to see into the future as well. That means he can plan out every future conflict he'd ever be involved in. He lives in a Grimm infested forest and yet they don't attack his home at all. Do the Grimm fear him? Whether or not they can feel fear or not this is still an accomplishment in on itself. He made Grimm fear his actions towards them enough for them to stay away from him.

"My blood isn't what gave me my powers. It's just a byproduct of it." So these powers of his are all his and his blood just followed suit then. Maybe he's stronger than Ruby first thought if he can get so strong or special that it turns his blood into whatever it is. It was enough to change her inside and out. She can feel something but isn't sure what yet. "And in time it will be your in more ways than one," he said in an numinous tone that made her gulp. She almost didn't like the sound of that but at the same times feels right.

"You came from signal correct?" She nodded slowly not at all surprised that he knew this. She probably mentioned it in her sleep or something or while thinking about it. "They can't help you anymore." Ruby frowned. He was talking down in Signal Academy like that. If it wasn't for Signal she'd be garbage and never become a huntress. Ruby had a moment of rational thought then slumped. No, it wasn't Signal. It was her uncle that taught her everything she knows and trained her exclusively to become a scythe master like momma was. The other teachers are nice, but she just barely listened to them and past tests just by reading the books early on before the classes start. Photographic memory and all that. Then there's the thing about the blood. It's known only to this man and he's offered to train her. To teach her what he knows and help her though whatever she's going to go through.

She thought on it until she saw him wave his hand towards her. He gestured to somethings behind her and looked back. She saw a chair on its back on the floor. She looked at it for a moment then snickered nervously. It was the chair she might have knocked over in her excitement over breathing fires of pure unadulterated awesomeness. "You gonna stand forever?" He questioned.

The question quickly brought her back to focus and she picked up the chair from the floor. Ruby fiddled with the pants she wore before taking her seat yet again. The pants are a decent enough fit but still too big around the hips regardless. Why she put them on instead of her old skirt she'll never know. Then again her old clothes are nowhere to be found. 'Oh yeah he said my clothes were tore up,' she answered her own question silently and this time she knows it. 'How did I get out of them though?' Ruby tried to wrap her head around this then it came to a halt when she realized something else.

"Wait, you saw me naked?" Ruby felt like someone slapped her cheeks a thousand times. Oh god, no one has ever seen her naked other than her mom, her sister, and her dad and he was the only boy. This man not only saw her naked but she's sure he was the one that undressed then partially dressed her as well. He was alone here she was sure of it. The man thought nothing of it but to her the innocence her father went on about was now gone and it crushed her. She might even be pregnant now. Daddy always said that men need to see you naked for you to get pregnant.

'Oh no I'm too young to have a child! I don't even know this man!' Ruby cried in her mind and didn't care if the man heard or not. This was a travesty in her mitts or something like that. Weiss was never clear on what her strange words meant, whoever she is.

'He did save your life.' Ruby heard in the back of her head which is true.

'He gave you food and new clothes.' Another true statement and unlike what she first thought the man's not a bad guy. He fed her all she could eat and got her clothes so not to look like that nightmare Ruby.

'He takes pride in his weapons and has a nice collection.' Momma always said "a bad person can't be all bad if they properly manage and take care of their weapons. At most they're just misguided." This man makes his own. She can tell with a glance the time and love he placed in each so he can't possibly be a bad man. She can't believe she's even thinking about this right now! She's never kissed a boy and this guy might be her daddy's age and now she's going to have a baby with him. Ruby cupped her head and took a couple breathes.

'Momma always said that if we meet a man that we do the deal with him then to hold him accountable.' That voice in her head worded truthfully once more, but would this man do that? What would daddy think about him? Would they try and kill each other if she brought him to dinner? Regardless what's done is done so there's only the question that needs to be asked.

"For everything you've done to me will you…" Ruby took a couple breathes but they came out more like wheezes. She felt a cold sweat form on her brow and her hands shake.

'What if he rejects me?' Ruby has never been rejected by a boy before. She's never even touched a boy other than daddy or outside of a duel. She's been called cute and asked out once or twice but never went through with it. Uncle Qrow told her that boys are too much at her age so she never bothered. Ruby has been rejected before but that was for when she asked to see someone's weapon. This was so different. It's a lot more personal and had her involved in a deeper level. This man had no obligation to say yes but she had to ask. She had to ask here and now.

"Will you take responsibility for me!?" Ruby roared before she buried her face in her hand to shield them from this man's gaze. It didn't even work because his eyes burned into her skull like a welding torch all the way until it reached her eyes and then her soul. Ruby has never felt so small in her entire life. This would possibly break her if…

"Of course." Oh god no he said…

Ruby shot her head up with her eyes slightly widened. "Did you…did you say yes?"

The man nodded with an amused snicker and this time and she could tell. Maybe he is human. "You expect me to say no?"

"A little," she admitted with a swirl of emotions going through her she could barely understand. "It's just, I'm new to this whole thing and I…"

"I'm going to help you through both the physical and mental changes you will face. If you experience what I believe you will then you will need my help which I offer to you."

"But what will I tell my friends and family about us, this, or you?" This is going well she assumed but still her family is still out there and would have words.

The man shrugged. "You can tell them the truth of what happened if you wish. I leave that to you, but I need to have your word that the existence of this places stays between you and I." Ruby thought on this and already this guy met up to mother's expectations of an honest man so maybe she could do this.

"How will we meet up?" Ruby asked.

"I'm surprised you so accepting of this sudden change," he noted.

"Honestly I'm not," Ruby groaned and again the man snickered. "Stop laughing at me this is serious."

"Don't worry," he turned serious again. "A neutral friend of ours can bring you here and back to the Vale anytime you need help but for now I can say this. You will need to eat more than before as well as find a way to occupy your hands. You will get extremely restless if you sit around." Maybe that's what the impulsive movements that she's been making stems from. She can't stand staying still before and now it's worse. That's not good.

The man stood up from the table and waved for her to follow. Already he was finished talking? What is does he plan to do to tell her today? She really wanted to see his weapons some more or learn something new, and maybe that's his aim. He said he would take responsibility and take care of her so she shouldn't worry. She could stay, but for how long is the question.

'As long as up you need to.' Yeah, she can stay until she's ready to leave. Yang may be worried, but Ruby felt that maybe it's for the best she stick around until she's in good shape again. She can learn a couple things and see if she can breath fire. That would be cool.

* * *

A/N: The trailers and music of RWBY drove me to create the story. Yang's quest for answers haven't ended yet. Blake will have her part in this later. Weiss has had her piece with more to come. Finally with Ruby its interesting to make a demented version of her in the way the others blood kin to the Hunter are. Kindle as we know is a disturbed young man because he indulges in desperation. Aerial is a bit more open than she should be as she indulges in desire. Ruby though is different than them so how will the blood shift such a sweet girl as time goes by? What is the reversed alignment of her? Think about Persona the game and submit your best answer. Let's find out.

POV's will continue to shift and fold from third person to first. There's significance behind it so keep a look out.

What's hunting without a little empathy?


	8. Beginnings of the Shift

Ch. 8: Beginnings of the Shift

* * *

How long has it been since Ruby woke up? I'd say four days. Ruby has surprised me with her maturity and level of understanding. It seems she came to her own resolution on what happened to her and accepted the changes enough not the panic. Whether her calmness is born of a mixture of her own mental recovery or delusions from my blood coursing through those veins, staying calm will help smooth things out as time goes by.

Even now I can see a faint black indent on her skin where the jugular is. My blood has spread throughout her entire body it seems and surprisingly she has survived. All I can do now is teach her how to use her coming abilities and to embrace the void following closely behind her nightmares.

The first shock left a mark upon her soul. I can tell by the way she walks with a slight slouch. The burden upon her mind is heavy. So heavy that her body is following suit to compensate for the force. I've never had a disciple before like myself, so this will be a learning experience for the both of us. The thoughts of the future plagued me for the last time a disciple was born the Jaegers became extinct. Though I'm sure that there's none of our kind here outside of the four I've created already.

I'm quite lucky to have one so accepting as well right off the bat. When I became like I am now it wasn't easy to accept the weight. I reached the top of my physical capabilities and stopped aging after that because of circumstances. I was still a human on the inside, I still held a human soul within me, but even that was devoured by the beast within. Now I'm a shadow of what I could've been and is. Then again, I might not have lived long if I stayed fully human. It worked out on its own in the end, and now the divide is coming.

Finally.

I glanced back to the girl and she met my gaze in almost an instant. She's already responsive to visual intent. Good. She's seen her first vision as well. In the future she will have her sister, a girl in black, and a girl in white as teammates. The girl in white happens to be the Weiss Schnee I'm sure of leaving one unknown left. One that Aerial is attempting to find even now with the White Fang acting up after our heist. Apparently, a train heist of theirs didn't end well, but I made it right. They got the weapons they wanted and the money. They got the parts for their machines, and I've provided the location of a hidden dust factory on top of this. One name that I've heard Ruby announce on the first day alongside Weiss is Blake. I've found no Blake's in the data base but I know this Blake isn't human. That means Aerial is up.

Funny, the moment she walked into my life suddenly my world began to revolve around her and her family. Summer Rose's daughter has taken to learn how to wield a scythe, and I'm taking it upon myself to finish her training into a true hunter. I gave Summer Rose the same offer that Ruby found herself in but was declined. Maybe it was to be, because by the sound of it many lives will weigh heavily upon Ruby and her choices. This 'Bloody Ruby' she spoke of as well is familiar to me. Everyone has a darkness inside of them. Where there's light there's shadow right behind it, and a pure hearted girl like Ruby is no different. She doesn't know this but little by little she will. It will come out during times of great sorrow or maybe fierce anger, but it will appear one day. The beast that's always hardest to control will always be yourself, but like I have I'm sure Ruby can do the same.

Ruby grinned at me suddenly as she fiddled with one of the many weapons she's desired to go all "gun nut" on as she called it. I nodded at her and she turned back to go back to cleaning the same line of weapons she's been taking apart and preforming maintenance on for the last couple days. It's keeping her busy and her appetite has grown every single day. She's assimilating well. It's no surprise that she survived on pure will alone from those injuries. They would've killed any normal man and from the shock of my blood at her weakest. This girl has more of my respect than any other person I've met during my time her and I've known her for only a couple moments.

"So, when are you going to teach me to breath fire?" She asked as she put a spear rifle back together seamlessly.

"Perfectly done," I commended her and Ruby smiled a bit at the praise. I don't give much unless it's deserved. Though that last question of hers did exasperate me a bit. I sighed and shook my head. "You really want to be a fire breather?"

Ruby nodded furiously before turning around in her chair. "Yes please. It'd be so much easier to light the forge or the stove if I could like you," she pointed out.

"True," I nodded my head giving her that. "But it requires you to be a little less zealous than you really are now though." Ruby blinked so I clarified. "You're too consumed with conflicting thoughts and emotions to be able to breathe fire let alone control it. Much like the emotions you felt when I said I'd take responsibility for you." I knew exactly what my words would compromise her emotionally it showed when she then turned crimson red at the reminder. I approached the work bench and the weapon she's placed to the side. "When I said you could work in my workshop I didn't mean taking everything apart and rebuild certain weapons," I nearly growled.

"Heheh," she chuckled nervously. "Well, you also said I could experiment a bit so I made some corrections and modifications on a couple things," she mumbled with her eyes down to the ground. "I-I didn't think you'd mind."

I scanned the weaponry on the work bench. She took about a good amount of the weapons I had on the wall apart. The Celia Black as well as the Los Mudo is in parts right now. The Hunters I destroyed for those are rolling in their beds in shame already but this adds insult to injury. I noticed that two happen to be in perfect shape with some healthy additions to their design.

"Did you make or rather remake these yourself?" I picked up on of the weapons by the hilt. It appeared to be a sword but with a gun blade like most.

"That's Black Rose," she renamed it evenly.

"And this one." I studied a bow of sorts that I think came from a huntress Aerial hunted that one with the twins if memory serves. It fires dust arrows.

"That's Límni péftei," she said and named in… Greek? I examined it and remembered it will. This bow can turn into a shield with jagged ends. It has a circular like grip in the center for when it retracts. It's a tribal appearing weapon like it was made by a native of something if not for the small fact that it can transform like it does. She's modified it to something a bit more archaic though. The tooth like ends spike the grain and create the wire to fire arrow. It's well designed and it sort of surprised me that out of everything she decided to remake this. I've used it before many times coupled with its dust explosive ended arrows.

Ruby shot back up to me with the bow hugged in her chest. "Ruby?"

"Hmm?" She tilted her head a bit to the right. "Do you not like the name?" "I'm curious on how you know Greek?" She blinked even more confused. "What's that?" I shook my head. "It's nothing," I waved it off. I reached for another weapon and picked it up. This the last one. "That's Wolfsmörder or Wolver for short. Like a werebeast claw and revolver mixed into one after I was down with the power of a hand cannon," she declared proudly. She named this one in German on top of this as well. "Huh. And why did you take these apart to remake these three." I gestured to the pieces back to the three I sat down in the original spots. "I don't know," she shook her head. "But you have like ten weapons on you at most and three at most so I wanted to give it a try," she said innocently enough. That desire of hers is anything but innocent though. It's spawned from her need to act. Her want to fight. Her drive to hunt. All Jaeger live for is the next hunt and Ruby's last hunt was before she turned. She's been cooped up in this house for days now so it's no surprise she wants out by now. She's never told me she's wanted to leave which again isn't surprising. She's afraid of me so instead of talking to me she's expressing her desire another way. I know this just from watching her for days. Her actions speak much louder than her words.

I can fix that.

"Gather your things and follow me." I pushed off the table and walked to the door.

"Ah, okay. Wait a moment, what should I bring? What are we doing?"

"Bring whatever you wish to hunt with, and we're getting some fresh air."

"We're going outside," she said almost awestruck at this revelation. Before I could react she was in front of me with her hood on her back, weaponry on her person, hands together under her chin, and eyes glistening brightly from excitement. "Really, really, really!?"

"Yes," I said firmly, and she quickly looked down. She quickly stepped out of my way for me to take the lead again. Her excitement over breathing fire, working on weapons, and going outside are giving her the energy to use her semblance again. Her semblance which encompasses extreme speed, unlike that of her mother. It has to be that to get in front of me almost under my senses.

I need to tread carefully with this girl. I don't believe she quite understands all I'll be taking responsibility for now that I think of it. She might come up with ideas of her own that are illogical and allow fits of emotion fuel her choices. That burst of emotion is another display of imbalance within. This is why I prefer not to deal with little teenagers and their one track minds. You try and go one way, you tell them to go that way, you even point out the direction, and yet they still find their way going in the opposite direction thinking they're on track.

"Sorry sir," the humbled Ruby mumbled with a bow.

"It's fine, but you need to learn patience and to remain calm. Do not fly off the handle, and if you have questions, thoughts, concerns, or any wish don't be afraid to discuss this me. This will be your home away from home after all. Here you can get some training in you've never experienced before."

"You're gonna let me live here?" She asked a bit shocked. She's been staying here for days now, but whoever.

"More than that," I told her with a smile. We entered my storage room, one of which she's yet to enter, containing all my special weapons. The ones in my shop are low grade without much soul within them because of this. It's just a weapon without a life of it's own, but these have a connection with their original owners and belong to me now. Once we past the threshold almost instantly Ruby's eyes shined. Before I knew it she was everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

"Oh goddess look at this!" She picked up one of the weapons I took as trophy from one huntsman that decided to believe me a part of the White Fang just because of the clawed gauntlets I had on. That or maybe the dog ears I wore as disguise same with mast. He met a very unfortunate end but his weapon survived unlike him. Its color scheme is orange with black features. It's a katar but it's trick is sealed without the semblance of the owner though.

"Can I?" I was about to say no but the word stopped in my throat before I could let it out. I believe this girl sensed just what I was about to say because the moment I tried to answer her eyes bulged out turning so bright in the little ambient light of the room with a small tear at the corner. Her lips quivered and she hunched over a little as if saying that a 'no' will crush her the rest of the way. The puppy dog eyes thing that all girls that still have their innocence seemed to have. This ability was both annoying but also damned effective against any man with a soul that wasn't as burnt away. Sadly, some of my humanity returned once I began to associate with the people here.

I tilted my head at her and stared down at her. Ruby noticed that her little trick didn't work and pouted. "Sure," I let out in the end. This girl was too cute for her own good. It was like kicking a puppy if I had hurt her or didn't given in to her wishes.

Ruby jumped up, "Yes!" With her semblance she disappeared leaving dark blood red rose petals in her wake. "Did you make this?" She returned with something in her hand. She must've grabbed a couple tools around the Machinist table she decided to set up shop at before.

"I modified it."

Ruby didn't seem to question me about this any further than she had. It wasn't hard to find the meaning in my words because I don't really hide my actions verbally mainly only physically. I can't really lie but half-truths are easy for me do.

"These weapons are really cool." Ruby took off the spiked belt that lined up along the upper and lower shaft of her bow. Suddenly the bow broke into segments and retracted into the smaller targe that it can turn into just without the metal spikes along the sides of the quadrangle it could turn into. "How did you get this again," she asked as she fiddle with the Katar that's about a foot long.

"A trophy."

Again, Ruby didn't question me. I don't even feel anything negative from her right now. Actually, I feel positive energy flowing from her. She thought light of my response. Maybe she believes that it originally didn't belong to me. Maybe she believes it belonged to another huntsman that I "won" it from instead of killed him and took. I could clarify just what I meant but decided against it.

"C-can you tell me your name please?" She asked before walking out back to the work shop like before to work. I guess weapons are more important than going outside right now. I closed the storage room with my Black Blade in hand before closing it shut. I can't use it so might as well let her find some use out of it.

"Hm," I looked back towards her from the table I found my way to and sat on. She wasn't looked at me. More like looking at the ceiling, the floor, or her own hands other than me.

"I-its just that I've seen you as a beast or a monster instead of a regular guy at first." I rose an eyebrow at this. "N-not that I think that anymore, but it was the dreams that sort of warped my perception of you. I mean its not that you're warped or anything because you're not and I find you sort of cool with your swords, gun, bows, and good cooking skills. Much better than daddy and myself but I…"

"You're rambling." I pointed out condescendingly. Ruby let her head fall in distraught at my pointing this out and how could I not. It seems that's something I'm going to have to fix if she's going to get anywhere with the serious types. They hate ramblers most of the time.

"I-I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want to know your name because I've been calling you 'the beast' in my head or 'that guy' the whole time." She lowered her word count well compared to before and earned a nod from me. Ruby breathed out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"I guess I haven't had the manners to introduce myself to you yet and that's my mistake. So, you wish to know my name?" Ruby nodded her head animatedly. It was impressive with how fast her head was moving up and down. So much so that I starred for a moment to witness the afterimages and illusions the speed of the nods took.

"I am the Hunter Jaeger D. Otieno." I bowed down politely before coming back up. She should count herself lucky because I rarely bow for anyone let alone some girl many years my junior that almost got herself killed.

"Jaeger D. Otieno?" She pronounced correctly.

"Last name first." This answered her unspoken question.

"Your last name means 'hunter' right?" She knows a little of German it seems. Here I thought the only mainstream languages in this land were Japanese, English, Cantonese, and French. "Daddy knows a little of that language. I didn't know the name of it though. I didn't know what Greek was either. The name I chose was something my Uncle wanted me to name Crescent Rose."

"That last name German. I'm fluent in it."

"Can you teach me?" That surprised me. Honestly it did. I never met someone that wanted to know my native language before.

"Why?" Ruby smiled warmly. A nice memory flashed through her eyes. It was bright enough for me so see a glimpse. I saw Summer Rose in it talking to a man with blonde hair. Just talking then she turned around and saw…That's when it cut off for me. "My mom knew it and I'd like to learn this German thing. I mean if you're willing."

"You don't have to do that," I rose my hand up when she did that puppy dog eyes thing from before. "I'll teach you, but while I train you it won't be easy to balance it out."

"You're a huntsmen right? That means you can do anything, and I believe in you teacher!"

I opened my mouth to retort or something, but nothing came out. I just accepted it. "I'm a hunter not a hunts…" I sighed and let it go. Ruby gave me one of those motivated and highly enthusiastic looks. "Whatever. Fine, I'm a huntsman that will teach you how to fight and how to speak German."

"Yay! That's so awesome but HEY!" She pouted at me. "I know how to fight!"

"Then how to get mauled by a beowolf?" I questioned dryly.

"Well I…I ahh…well I can…fight regular beowolves!" She tried to defend herself.

"But not an alpha?"

"He snuck up on me!"

"So you let your guard down."

"I…," Ruby sighed. "I guess so."

"So this bow shield thing," she held it up. "You won this off another huntsman?"

"Yes," I just when along with it because technically I did win it. "When we fought I used mainly my hands to take him down. My weapons are meant to kill without discrimination on whatever it's used on. My hands are something I can control well enough."

"You make is sound like your weapons are alive."

"Everything is alive to a point. It's only a matter of whether or not you can understand them enough to help them grow. A weapon can improve itself much like a human can as long as you understand the soul of the sword."

"Soul of the sword," Ruby mused. "I've heard that phrase once," she confessed.

"In time you'll understand. For now though," I pushed off the table and placed my hands behind me together. "You can take Límni péftei outside with us if you want, but only that one."

"But…"

"No!" I rose my hand and one finger. "Once you gain expertise with that weapon you may switch to the next, but not until you give me an in depth explanation of that weapon's use and mechanics. That means field testing as well as maintenance."

Ruby blinked and looked down at the targe. "Are you… letting me have this?"

I smiled underneath the wrappings. "You made and named it so, yes." With that I walked to the door. "When you're finished getting to know your new weapon meet me outside."

"Yes sir!" She announced brightly and went back to table. "Ah, Mr. Jaeger?" I stopped just a step away from fully exiting the room. "What happened to Crescent Rose?"

That scythe she had before. I still had it at the front door. I should do something about that. "You're proficient with that weapon correct?"

"Yep," she said proudly. "I dare say I'm one of the best. My uncle is much better than I am, but I pretty good myself."

"Then Crescent Rose is now replaced by Límni péftei."

"What!? But, but my Crescent Rose is a part of me and…"

"Every weapon in this room," I said quickly enough to stop her from finishing her defense. "Every weapon I have here I have used and mastered including a scythe. Can you say the same if you were without that scythe of yours?"

"I…well I…" She stammered and struggled to defend herself. In the end she relented to my will. "I understand Teacher."

"Teacher," I noted and the title flowed off the tongue well. I liked it.

"Good. Once you get finished with him grab the quiver and dust cartriages to the side and come outside."

"Him? You mean Límni péftei. Límni péftei is a boy?"

"His name was Sundering Sun, but I guess that's changed. It's whatever you want it to be. I want you to choose a secondary weapon as well that complements you. Seeing that you mentioned the number of weapons I wield you'll do the same. I have five different classes of weapons on me during my hunts."

I reached the door and looked over to the rack. "Grab your weapon then meet me outside once you're comfortable."

"Okay," she nodded and quickly got back to modifying her Límni péftei.

Ruby has been very obedient to my directions which is a good thing. It makes things a lot easier for the two of us in the future. Being a kid, I half expected her to be much more like the typical teenage girl. So far my expectations aren't being met. This can't be my blood doing this because it's too soon and it has yet to mend fully with her body. This is all her. Maybe she won't be leader in the future. I've been a leader for a long time. Not as long as I've been a follower, but when I lead things they tend to get done but blown up as well. If I wish for Ruby to be able to control the power growing within her she will need to become less like me but strong in her own way. I don't want her to repeat my mistake like I have my master.

Maybe a year will be enough to make her strong enough to handle it until her body hits adulthood. Who knows what else my blood will do to her just to keep her alive. Maybe it will age her two or three years just to help her adapt. The inverse of what happens to me. I grow in strength, knowledge, and spiritual power so my body regresses, so it can grow back into the changes to this age I'm at currently. I haven't regressed in a long time, being around eight years, since I was 14 again and hopefully that won't be the case for her.

There's the matter of her family as well and what might happen if they discovered just their little Rose's condition. I don't know about the father, but I know Yang. She's too blunt and outgoing and also reckless. She doesn't read the situation before jumping head first into it. I wouldn't be surprised if she appeared out of nowhere to punch me in the face.

The threat of possession is there as well. Any demon that tries to attach themselves to her will use the growing darkness within against her now that she's tied to the astral plane. I can only hope she can handle the stress without losing her senses. The Moon Spawn blood will take its payment I just hope its nothing physical.

"I'm back!" Ruby called with both Límni péftei in shield form and another attached to her back but in a fashion different assumed she would. She chose Wolfsmörder or Wolver for short on her right hand. It's clawed and capable of rending flesh from bone. A couple red circles where her knuckles should be glowed faintly from the dust charged into them. At her wrist under her palm was a hole meant to fire the rounds into whatever those hooks get themselves onto. A shield that transforms into a dust bow and a gauntlet that infuses dust into the clawed ends. Such an interesting mix. It's odd that after four days she's accepting of so many sudden changes. Clothing, mindset, circumstances, the manner in which she wore her weapon, and the strong glances towards me. She wore the shield on her lower back just above her rear with most of the sun like spikes focused on the top of the square like top. She modified it so all the attack power would be concentrated at the top instead of the sides or bottom. She did this in under half an hour.

Impressive.

All these signs and this early in the change is quite peculiar. Maybe she's already seen the void and her mind is doing this to protect itself from collapse. The nightmare I had experienced not to long after becoming one with that beast was life alternating. The first is always the worst if you let it, but Ruby and I are different people. I had been hardened by my trials previous to my becoming part dragon, but Ruby is a child in mind more than I was. I doubt she has even killed her first man yet something that will need to change and soon. For now, though it's best we get training started.

Ruby looked around for a moment around my yard. "You have a lot of space." She looked past me. I followed to a small Ursa near my stump boundary trailing along it. "Why don't they attack you or even cross over that stump? It can't be that hard for it to do." Her childish curiosity took hold as she eyed the boundary gingerly.

"It isn't," I admitted. "It's certainly large enough to step over my boundary."

"Then why doesn't it or even the beowolves over there." Ruby pointed to a small pack of the skull wolves as they stayed a decent distance away from my boundary as well.

"Because they know better than to come in here. If they do they'll die. It's just that simple." I shrugged.

"They know?" She asked. "How can they know anything? They're Grimm."

I rose an eyebrow and looked down on the girl. "You believe them to be mindless beasts then? They just do instead of think?"

"I… well it's what we're taught," Ruby muttered under her breath.

I sighed and actually palmed my head. "The creatures of Grimm are beasts but not mindless. They function like most animals but place most of their animosity on humaniods instead of themselves. You could say its because they know a threat when they see one." Ruby looked at me in confusion. Today's common trend it seems. "One thing they know is that if they approach my home they'll die and their kin will watch. That's what happens when strange things wander onto my property."

I pointed to one sad example. Ruby followed my finger out to spoke what I was pointing at. "You see one thing about animals is that if they claim a piece of territory they get angry when that territory is invaded." An Ursa the size of an airplane, an Ursa major, roared as it past my boundary and stomped in some of the trees that were planted. Oh no Aerial is going to be mad at me for letting them do that to her plants. I really don't wanna deal with that.

Ruby stepped back away from it and quivered. "W-what is that?" I stared at the Ursa but not with my physical eyes. I could see a darkness within that Ursa. A darkness that only cannibalistic and feral Grimm could possess.

"Time for a lesson I suppose." I walked past Ruby without a visible weapon on me.

"B-but t-teacher that thing…"

"Grimm grow the more they eat, the more emotion they take in like fear or distress, the ecosystem of which it lives, and the longer they're alive. Depending on those four states a Grimm will evolve into something greater. This one ate its brothers, maybe its pack, and grew into this thing. A creature turned insane and large from the vast amount it ate. An Ursa Major that's become a mindless beast." The Ursa roared and rushed towards the two of us. Ruby took out her shield and held it awkwardly in her hands. Normally I'd let others take care of it, but this thing is a good training tool. "Stand down and watch." I walked towards the charging Ursa.

"But teacher you're unarmed!" Ruby rose her voice in shock.

"Ruby one thing you should know about me by now is that no matter what." I stepped and took a breath. I dropped into a stance and waited as the Ursa approached. The Ursa opened its maul to bite me in two. I rolled around its mouth and with the combined momentum and Ki I landed a palm strike to its chin. Its mouth shot closed and forced its head back. I dropped down and tackled its front paw. I grabbed it and pulled past it using only a little of my strength to carry it with me sending its hind legs up until it fell on top of its neck. I looked back and rose my leg up.

"I am never unarmed." I spear kicked down into the Grimm's neck between the bone plated armor straight to its spine. I felt it give but didn't stop there. I pulled out and kicked again and again from top to bottom in six successful kicked at key pressure point long its nature center. I stomped down to brace my feet with my fist at my hip. I stepped and punched its side causing the Ursa to twist around snapping what neck it had left and its spine from one end to the next. I sighed and walked away from the still alive Grimm in an excruciated pain. It'll die in maybe ten minutes.

"As long as I have arms and legs," I walked back to an awestruck Ruby with her jaw dropped and mouth hanging out. "I'm never unarmed."

"Y-you beat it…In less than ten hits. You're unarmed as well. Well, armed but without a weapon and you... Wow teacher," she awe with diamonds for eyes, glistening in the light.

"Like I said, I have two arms and two legs and they're weapons. Ruby," I pointed to her. "Because of what you have within you soon your body will be its own weapon. You won't even need one to defend yourself from most threats."

All she did was nod.

"Do you have an aircraft or anything?" She asked me suddenly.

"No." After all I let Match and Kindle take the other one to Beacon so they can get back to school. Recruiting a bunch of kids… I hope their not too hurt from the operation.

"Then how do I get back?" She mused confused on how this could word.

Normally, I'd let someone find their own way back and brave the Grimm and White fang scouts between here and the Vale, then again I can still do that. It would make good field training. No, it's too soon to have her brave the forest and its monsters. How we got to here is pretty much Ruby is eager to get home after a couple more days or resting and relaxing. So far, I haven't started her training yet. I've waited for her to get comfortable with what she's doing and my home. She's full of questions and soaks up knowledge like a sponge which is good. Her will to learn about me and what I do is still there, but all will come in time.

"You will take Uldrich," after all you have to start somewhere. Facing your fear is part one.

"Uh, who?"

I pointed behind Ruby but instead of looking back she stood frozen in place. The Abnormal beowolf Alpha has long since snuck up on Ruby and stood on his hind legs towering over the little girl. His claws looked ready to tear her apart and his maul slightly open so to breathe through his teeth but only so much to not make noise. Ruby could feel the presence of a predator it seems. It was in how tense her expression became and empty her eyes became. Ruby didn't move, but I could see her formulating an attack strategy in her head even now. She knows that any sudden movement will force this predator to react and cut her into pieces. I wonder if Ruby could tell that the wolf behind her was the one from before as well. I think so. Her eyes told me everything.

Time to see what she can do.

I stepped back and in an instant, she moved using that speed thing sort of like an Echo and yet wasn't enough to get away. Her Wolver was out and point with the palm out towards Uldrich. He had yet to move from his spot. He decided to watch and wait to see what his healthy prey could do. "Y-you!" Uldrich growled gleefully at the girl that he saw as his and started walking calmly towards her. "S-stay back!" Ruby frail voice squeaked out as she stepped back. She rose her Wolver up and loaded a cylinder of sorts into the back in a tube. She slung her arm back and racked the handle to the side back causing the knuckles to glow.

Uldrich didn't once stop. His approach was slow and methodical. He was calm as most of my beasts are but equally imposing with his bloodlust even causing the surrounding grimm to break into a fit of roars. They cheered for him with the forest coming alive for the coming death match between woman and beast.

Ruby took a breath to calm down. "Okay rubes you got this," she shivered a bit with her weapon trained. I wondered why until I heard the click as if she pulled the trigger of a rifle. Ruby's eyes widened with horror and fear. "Oh no," she looked for her magazine pouch and took out another to load. Uldrich shot forward to grab Ruby, but she disappeared away. Uldrich followed her with ease with his superior reflexes and tracking. He was on her in a second with a claw up to tear her apart. Ruby Rose blocked upward with her shield fully extracted. A mistake unless you can match Uldrich's furious attacks and unrelenting assaults with the right amount of strength or agility. I had expected her to get slammed down to the ground but instead what I saw made me raise an eyebrow. Ruby tilt her shield downward and redirected most of the force from the attack to the right. She dropped into a combat roll with the downward momentum she built up. She landed on her feet then whirled around.

"Not bad," I muttered.

A shot rang out and she spun around faster than ever before. Her wolver glowed red as her clawed hands made streaks of red in their death trail through the air. It was almost like how her mother moved. Uldrich was on all fours the instants Ruby activated her gauntlet. When the shot rang out the claws passed over his head taking only a few hairs from atop it. He was in her guard and exploited it with ease. He rose up for a deadly upper cut, literally, to take her head. Ruby flipped backward into a crouch reminiscent to that of an animal. Almost like a tiger if I'm reading into this right. Where did she learn something like this all of the sudden? I crossed my arms a bit tighter over my chest at this. Maybe she took a little more than my blood in the midst of the transfusion. That stance she used and those reflexes are very familiar to what I've done.

Ruby stood up from the ground with that shield of hers losing its dust glow and separating into a bow. The teeth were pointed outward with the shield handle acting as the focal and shield for her fingers. She pulled back and a string appeared with an arrow to follow. I noticed before that she ate Uldrich's attacks with her shield causing it to light up. If memory serves one weapon she made that from used kinetic energy to charge store a charge. Ruby made something very interesting in a very short time and pointed at her target. She pulled then fired. The projectile missed its marker thanks to Uldrich's inhuman agility. He rolled around and took to all fours again.

 **Boom!**

I rose an eyebrow at the sudden pushback. The recoil of her bow retracting back into a shield blasted her back into a roll and she got up to her feet in a stance. It seems that any energy that's not discharged by her shield is released once it shifts back. That's very interesting.

The Wolver was trained behind her and her free hand gripped her shoulder ready to take the recoil. She stood ready for the quickest evasions, changes in tactics, or attacks. Ruby is starting to get into the rhythm of the battle. Uldrich growled showing his approval and stood up on hind legs. Ruby blinked at the wolf and how he relaxed in front of her like that. I clapped and caught her attention. Something Uldrich used to get up close and personal to pounce the girl. Ruby yelped as Uldrich slammed into her with unfathomable force into the dirt. He leered over her with his teeth an inch from her neck and red hellish eyes on her own silver ones.

"Ruby," I called as I walked up to the both of them. "Just because you opponent relaxes doesn't mean you should. Do not let external noise distract you or shift your attention from you enemy." Ruby opened her eyes over towards me as I stopped next the two. "Anyway, are you done playing around?"

Ruby gulped as she felt those fangs hover over her neck. "What are you eeep!" She yelped as Uldrich bit down softly on her neck placing four pricks on both sides of her neck. He leaned over and licked on sides of her neck taking up the blood. Uldrich leaned up and pushed himself away from Ruby and sat next to me. Ruby leaned up and reached for her shield she dropped with one hand on her neck. Her gauntlet was risen for some reason. I rose my hand and shook my head.

"But this beowolf attacked me!" She yelled with hatred radiating out her pours. "It almost killed me!"

"He attacks everyone on his territory and you just so happened to wander into it. Take no offense."

"He almost killed me!" She screamed again with her weapon trained on him still.

"If he was trying to kill you, you wouldn't be alive right now. He was playing with you," I reasoned. I've seen Uldrich when he wants you dead. It's not pretty and there's barely even scraps remaining. I walked up to Ruby and lowered her weapon down. I rose my hand for her to take it. "This is Uldrich our neutral friend I was telling you about."

Ruby stared at me astonished by my admission. "But this is a Grimm."

"Are you going to stay on the ground all day?" I questioned. The girl frowned at me and glared at Uldrich again. She took my hand with the one from her neck and I help her up. "For some reason Uldrich has taken a bit of a shine to you." Uldrich growled at me. He might be a bit embarrassed to have that known. "And brought you to me for treatment. Something you did made him like you." Uldrich nudged closer to us. He focused hard on Ruby.

"But it's as Grimm and…"

"He's an Abnormal. Basically an older, stronger, and greater evolved being than most other Grimm. He's almost fully evolved to match humans for has fought them for a long time." I pat the grimm over the head. "He's a part of me as well just like you are."

Ruby struggled to wrap her mind around this. "B-but I've never seen or heard about anything like this before."

I chuckled and pat Ruby's head next. She pouted slightly at how I was treating her which only made me do it a little more. "Anyway his name is Uldrich and he can take you to the Vale once you're ready." Uldrich laid down and I showed her the makeshift holds I made for him.

"Like, ride him?"

I walked over towards her and picked her up then sat he in top of his neck. I took the gauntlet away from Ruby despite her protest and returned it to her holster. "Now he's willing to see you to the wall if you wish."

"But…how can… a Grimm… riding it?"

I chuckled lightly which I seem to doing a lot today. "Riding a beowolf is like riding a horse."

"But I never rode a horse before!" She protested.

"Then it's like riding a beowolf."

"I've never done that either," she cried.

"It's never too late to learn."

"I-I'm not sure about this. I mean riding a beowolf would be cool but what if he eats us."

"He won't like I said he has takin a shine to you so why not join the Grimm Riders club," I jested in a way to make this sound super cool if that's something teens use still now a days. Ruby opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out. She closed her maw and stared into space. She rose her hand up and cupped her chin taking up a thoughtful stance while looking up.

"Grimm rider huh?" She tasted the sound of that title then smiled. "That does sound super cool."

"I'm sensing a 'but' coming."

Ruby nodded. "When he takes me back when will I get to see you again because…I'm not sure if I can do this on my own." I wasn't expecting that but now that I think about it I should've. She will need a teacher to control her, soon to be, enhanced senses and strength. I can think of a few solutions, but they may be hard to go unnoticed by others. I suppose I can relinquish that. Took me over a dozen tries and almost cost me a hand but for my fledgling it's worth it. I reached down to my neck and pulled a talisman from it. It appeared to be a circular stone flats stone with a box spiral design but inside of this with my eyes I can see the magic runes that run through the maze. I held the silver piece to her eyes.

"Whoa," the gasped at the sight of the talisman.

"This will let you teleport from anywhere in this world to the summoning circle in my lab."

"You've a lab!" She screamed in excitement. "Can I see?"

"Out of all I said the mention of my labatory makes you excited?"

Ruby blushed and poked her index fingers together. "I really wanna see your experiments that you made not the sort you acquired like in your forge." Her desire was childish but her expression very cute. I don't see the harm of letting her see my Real Arsenal but not now.

"Some other time." For some reason the guilt filled feeling like I just kicked a puppy gripped my stomach. I sighed and dropped the chain around her neck. "Just hold on to it and pray to the moon. You will appear here in my boundary. If you get lost while riding with Uldrich you can use this as well. Once you make it back home you can return with this. I'm sure your family is worried about you after all you've been gone for over a week. Remember that this is one way."

"Okay." Her obedience still amazes me. "Ah, teacher I have a question about Uldrich." I nodded to give her the go ahead. "Why did he bite me?" She reached up to her neck and touched the mark the wolf placed on her.

"Uh," I rubbed my head a little unsure on how to go about this. I know this is like a faunus thing, but not sure how to transition it to a human. "Well, he marked you as his and only his," I simplified in a way she could understand.

"What!" She looked shocked at this. "What do mean I'm his? I can't belong to him!" Uldrich growled with his teeth showing. Ruby flinched back away from him with her hands up defensively. "I'm sorry but how I belong to a grimm. I don't belong to anyone."

"Ruby, to be honest you do belong to him," I said.

"How?"

"He defeated you, he placed his brand on you, and his marked you today. So your life and body are his and if you try to go against this he'll have to kill you." Uldrich growled to show he agreed with me.

"But... But."

"No buts," I shook my head. "You belong to Uldrich until the day you can defeat him in combat. Until that time any grimm of his kind will more likely avoid you and he'll protect you since you are his." I stepped behind her without her noticing and picked her up under her arms. "Hey!" she cried when sat her on top of Uldrich. "Now, put your feet through the loops near his hips." Ruby looked down and searched for the loops then did as I said. "You grip these leather straps here at his shoulders," I showed her physically where they are.

"But I'm not..."

"It will take maybe two hours for you to get there at a comfortable speed." I cut her off. "Once you get to the wall though make sure you come back for your next lesson." I stepped back and Uldrich leaned downward on all fours. Ruby yelped and grabbed hold of the straps for dear life.

"I'm not sure about this!"

"You'll be fine. Just remember that talisman is a secret between us same with your treatment. Do not let anyone have your blood either."

"Why not," she asked vaguely curious.

"Because my blood, now your blood, will kill mostly anyone it comes into contact with. It'll be worse for them than the sensations that almost killed you." Ruby nodded furiously after that. "If you need help or guidance remember I will be there to lead you forward so you are never alone." I rose my hand to the new kin and Ruby took it. We shook and she smiled. "Now, enjoy your freedom."

"Wha-ahhhhhh!" I heard until Uldrich broke the tree line into the forest.

 **'Are you sure about this?'** I heard in the back of my mind just on the edge of hearing.

"It has to be done but is it your place to take that girl from all she knows?" I reminded the entity within my soul. It isn't my place to deny what's been done. While I'd prefer this didn't come about, it's the position I'm forced to take now that I have my first and only survivor. She's young which will make the passage more difficult to fathom but much easier to flow through. I can only hope the maturity and understanding I have seen so far can extend to her coming trials as well.

 **'What if she's falls?'**

That was another thought I had crossed my mind. I've thought the same she survived the blood and experienced her first nightmare. She would've gone mad in these last couple days if not for me. While she came to with a good understanding of her situation, we've lightly touched on it. If anything, I'm still puzzled on that look she gave me when she mentioned me seeing her naked. It does ring an alarm or two. I assumed it to be one of those teen things like hiding your body away from men unless you love them. Something like that.

 **'Can you sacrifice your existence to your inheritor?'**

Such a peculiar question. Was I willing to take responsibility I have done to her? The correct answer is yes of course. Could it have been implying something other than the blood work done to Ruby though? I'm thinking too much into this. I shook my head causally.

"It's fine Shiyr. We can't worry about the future right now. Not with so much on our plate." The dragon within me stepped down until its presence was extremely faint.

 **'Hopefully one of the children she now hosts will be taken care of.'**

A mother is still a mother even if you are an inter-dimensional being of power in the form of a dragon. The first entity I took within me and the one that changed me in a way so I could survive my world or any. Great power with its own unique price. I've become a plague that spreads in those that are worthy and strong willed. Ruby is more than worthy though. He entire body contains the plague now just like mine does and with it an egg resting within her. "Ruby is a kind hearted girl with strong resolve. I'm sure she won't bring harm to our dragonling."

 **"It's not my child I'm worried about."** I heard in my ear with a warmth like breath on my spine.

My eyes widened slightly, and I looked back to nothing but my house. "What dragonling latched onto her?" I questioned the dragon. I've had dragonling attach itself to others before. Aerial and Kindle have one but it may never hatch like it will for Ruby. I looked around for an answer, but the dragon remained quiet for a moment then chuckled.

 **"One that will bring the darkness within her heart to light."**

I wracked my mind of the many different dragons that force the heart to unlock in such a way. I clenched my fists. Of all the dragons that could latch onto Ruby it had to be the worst just shy of the mother herself. A Seethe Dragon. That's not good. That really isn't good. I've a few within me next to Shiyr but I have long since made peace with them. They decided to rest with an extreme cost associated with it. Ruby she…killed her loved ones in her nightmare. That explains it all now. She wished to look nothing like her mirrored dark self. She's rejecting it for now because she's a child but sooner rather than later she'll have to embrace the darkness of her soul. No matter how small it is or progressively larger it becomes, and darkness always reveals itself.

"But why did a Seethe of all kinds choose her?" I asked the dragon, the beast. "Why not a Brask, Port, or the common Firo but a Seethe decide to become her anchor?" I grit my teeth. She's truly my inheritor if she's taking on a dragon like that for herself. All Seethe within me are male as well and they love to torture females that don't respect. Her challenges will be perilous, but I believe that Ruby can do it. The road will be rough, but she can do this. She's the daughter of Summer Rose. I'm sure she can do anything.


End file.
